Lelaki Nakal ku
by batagor
Summary: "satu kecupan, dan Chanyeol tahu ia telah mencicipi rasa terlarang yang selama ini dihindarinya. Manis. memabukkan dan mampu menghidupkan seluruh perasaan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada wanita mana pun-kecuali dia" #chanbaek #baekyeol #chanyeol #baekhyun #romance #drama #gs #genderswitch
1. prolog

Main Cast

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

.

_" Your kisses got me under my skin"_

_"Love can be messy, but I promise you, it will all be worth it"_

.

.

.

_~ Prolog~_

..

.

**_T ONLY TOOK HER ON_****_E KISS_**

_"Satu kecupan, dan Baekhyun mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah permainan emosi yang asing, yang membuat kehidupan hitam putihnya berubah menjadi sebuah warna yang tidak pernah disangkanya._"

..

_ALL HE NEEDD IS ONE TASTE_

Satu kecupan, dan chanyeol tahu ia telah mencicipi rasa terlarang yang selama ini dihindarinya. Manis, memabukkan dan mampu menghidupkan seluruh perasaan yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya pada wanita mana pun-_kecuali dia._

Siapa sangka sebuah ancaman kecil dapat mengubah mereka? Sebuah sentuhan dan godaan tanpa makna justru menghidupkan getaran gairah di antara mereka. Mungkin siapa pun akan mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang telah berhasil membawa warna ke dalam kehidupan Baekhyun yang monoton, tenang, dan tidak tersentuh--sebuah dunia hitam putih yang disukai wanita itu.

..

Tetapi, siapa yang mengira bahwa Baekhyun juga mampu mendatangkan rasa baru dalam diri Chanyeol--sebuah rasa yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh pria itu.

Dan tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sebuah sentuhan dapat membuat mereka berdua saling mempelajari apa yang tidak pernah mereka berdua dapatkan dalam buku mana pun.

Tidak Chanyeol dan tidak juga Baekhyun

..

.

_BOTH ARE OBLIVIOUS TO WHAT THEY SHARE_

_it's more than a kiss,_

_it's more than a tease,_

_IT'S LOVE_

..

.

_~author note_

ini adalah remake dari novel karya

"Anave Tjandra"

awalnya cerita ini ada d wattpad dengan judul "My Naughty Boy" dan udh terbit kalau kalian mau baca versi aslinya sudah d republish sama author aslinya d wattpad, aku buat ini versi Chanbaek untuk cbhs karna menurut aku ceritanya sangat bagus dan menarik.

**tolong hargai orang yang ngetik nya juga, jangan jadi siders kalau tanggapan nya bagus chap berikutnya akan di percepat**

**kritik dan saran penulisan dipersilahkan**

**~ pleasee TT**

**_ttd_****_~hani_**


	2. Chapter 1

Rate M

Bila ada yang d bawah umur tolong DI TUTUP SAJA

**tolong hargai orang yang ngetik nya juga, jangan jadi siders kalau tanggapan nya bagus chap berikutnya akan di percepat**

...

..

.

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 1

THE BLACKMAIL

~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

_"Class is dismissed!" _ucap Baekhyun siang itu.

Satu persatu mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelasnya mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun sendiri mulai membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyimpannya di dalam rak buku yang berada disudut ruangan.

Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat seorang mahasiswa yang terburu-buru meraup semua barang bawaanya dan memasukkanya dalam tas, tidak perduli bahwa buku-bukunya berantakan.

Dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya, mahasiswa itu setengah berlari melewati deretan bangku dan meja yang ada di depannya. Lalu, ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan mahasiswa itu, bahkan sebelum bibirnya terbuka.

"Profesor, mengenai batas waktu pengumpulan _assignment-"_

"batas waktunya adalah pagi ini, Mister Oh" potong Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada mahasiswa pria yang bernama Sehun Oh dan lanjut berkata "aku akan melihatmu lagi semester depan"

"Tapi-"

Baekhyun memgambil tas tanganya dan berjalan keluar menuju lapangan parkir universitas tanpa mendengarkan ucapan sehun.

Ia menyesali keterlambatan pengumpulan _assignment _Sehun karena pria itu sebenarnya cukup cerdas dan selalu meraih nilai yang memuaskan. Tapi apa daya, ia adalah orang yang terlalu tegas dan disiplin. Memberikan toleransi keterlambatan seperti ini tidak akan pernah dilakukannya.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan _assignment _saya, Professor. Saya mohon terimalah" ucap sehun lagi sambil terus mengiringi langkah kecil baekhyun.

"_You are three hours late, _Mister Oh. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menerima Keterlambatanmu. _End of discussion"_ jawabnya, kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sedan baru hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Tidak mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk mengeraskan hatinya dan berusaha tidak luluh pada permohonan Sehun, karena pria itu sejauh ini selalu menunjukan tingkah laku dan prestasi memuaskan di kelasnya.

"kumohon, Profesor... saya-"

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memandang tajam ke arah Sehun, kemudian berkata, "_End of discussion, Mister Oh"_

Sehun menekuk wajahnya dan menghela napas ketika Baekhyun langsung naik memasuki mobilnya. Dosennya itu terlihat Terburu-buru dan Sehun tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya melihat Professor muda itu menutup pintu mobil dan memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran yang diberikan khusus untuknya.

_Sial! _Maki Sehun.

...

...

...

..

.

Park Canyeol adalah salah satu mahasiswa unggulan Hawkins University. Ia memiliki wajah maskulin yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang lain, baik lawan jenis ataupun sejenis. Itu terbukti dari tatapan yang selalu dilemparkan ke arahnya setiap kali ia melangkah melewati lorong-lorong kampus yang luas.

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkannya. berkebalikan dengan pemikiran orang lain, ia bukanlah seorang _playboy_ meskipun memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan dan spontan. Tapi, ja juga bukanlah orang suci, ia pernah menjalani masa-masa nakalnya.

Dengan Personalitas ramah dan hangat, ia jelas tidak pernah mengalami kesulitasn dalam mencari pasangan. Selalu ada wanita-wanita yang mengantri di belakangnya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan mengingat chanyeol adalah seorang pria cerdas dan sehat, ia tentu saja pernah memanfaatkan kelebihannya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda menanggapi tatapan memuja dari beberapa mahasiswi yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Ada kalanya, sifatnya itu yang membuat terkesan liar dan nakal, dan chanyeol tidak berniat repot-repot meluruskannya.

langkah panjangnya membawanya ke salah satu taman universitas yang ramai, dimana ia tahu teman-temannya sering berkumpul dan merumpi bersama. namun kali ini chanyeol tidak menemukan siapapun selain sehun di sana.

"Hei," sapanya sambil menepuk pundak sehun.

sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum masam menanggapinya.

"ada apa, sehun?" tanya chanyeol ketika melihat wajah sehun yang putus asa dan letih.

"Ice Queen menolak memberikan tambahan waktu untuk batas waktu pengumpulan tugas, dan aku harus bertemu denganya lagi di semester depan", ujar sehun lesu.

kedua alis chanyeol terangkat membentuk dua lengkungan tajam yang menunjukan kebingungannya.

"bukankah _assigment_ mu sudah selesai?" chanyeol bertanya heran.

sehun menggerakkan bahunya pasrah. "sudah, hanya saja aku terlambat mengumpulkannya karena masalah luhan"

chanyeol mengumpat keras. sahabatnya ini tidak membutuhkan masalah lain di hidupnya setelah segala sesuatu yang sudah menimpanya, terutama masalah luhan. ia memahami perasaan sehun dan turut kesal terhadap prosefor Byun yang tidak memberikan waktu tambahan bagi sehun.

melihat wajah sehun, membuat chanyeol prihatin dan ingin membantunya. sebelum ia sempat berpikir baik-baik, ia berkata, "Berikan _assigment mu _padaku."

sehun memandang tangan kanan chanyeol yang terulur ke arahnya, meminta tumpukan kertas yang masih berada dalam geggaman tangannya.

"apa yang kau rencanakan chanyeol?" sehun waswas melihat ekspresi chanyeol.

chanyeol menarik kertas _assigment_ sehun dan melangkah mundur. ia belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, yang pasti, ia tidak akan bisa diam saja melihat sehun mengalami kesulitan.

"pulanglah. aku akan memastikan profesor byun menerima _assigment_ mu" ucap chanyeol kemudian.

pria itu langsung melesat dari temparnya dan sehun memandang punggung chanyeol yang menjauh sambil berteriak, "tapi ia sudah pergi!"

chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sehun.

sahabatnya itu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya chanyeol tinggal di gedung apartement yang sama dengan dosen killer itu. ia yakin profesor Byun Baekhyun langsung pulang ke apartementnya. karena sepengetahuan chanyeol, wanita itu tidak memiliki kehidupan sosial.

...

...

...

..

.

Suara bel pintu yang nyaring mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari kompor. wanita itu sedang memasak makan malam yang lebih awal. ia berniat untuk mengakhiri harinya yang sibuk secepat mungkin.

setelah mematikan kompornya, Baekhyun meninggalkan area dapur menuju pintu depan. tanpa melihat lubang pintu, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu dan berhadapan langsung dengan salah seorang muridnya yang tergolong pintar dan populer Park Chanyeol.

"Mister Park? ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. ia sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, namun tidak menunjukannya.

"bolehkah aku masuk, Profesor? ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan" jawab Chanyeol.

ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol datang ke tempat Baekhyun. sebelumnya, pria muda ini pernah datang beberapa kali untuk menanyakan soal pelajaran ataupun assigment. tapi, biasanya dia tidak pernah meminta untuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ruang tamunya yang kecil, tidak tahu apakah ia harus membiarkan pria itu masuk atau tidak karena khawatir akan menyalahi etika mengajarnya.

menyadari Baekhyun sedang berpikir, Chanyeol memberikan tatapan melasnya yang selama ini selalu berhasil meluluhkan hari para wanita. ia pun berharap kali ini jurusnya juga berhasil meluluhkan hati dosennya.

dilihat dari ekspresinya, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki sebuah hal penting yang ingin disampaikan. sepertinya tidak masalah jika kali ini mengizinkan Chanyeol masuk ke kediamannya.

"duduklah." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu yang minimalis itu dan duduk "trims Profesor"

Baekhyun sendiri mengambil posisi duduk tepat bersebrangan dengan pria itu dan menyilangkan kakinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. berusaha untuk duduk sesantai mungkin, ia tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya itu memperlihatkan dengan jelas tungkai telanjangnya yang bersih dari bulu-bulu halus.

mata Chanyeol perlahan menelusuri bentuk kaki wanita itu. "apakah kau menemukan kesulitas di dalam kelas?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa eksrpesi, mengembalikan wajah serius Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdeham dan memandang dosenya itu dengan perasaan tidak enak, meskipun sepertinya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapannya tadi. ia lalu memikirkan cara paling baik agar Baekhyun mau menerima assigment Sehun. inilah hal yang selalu membuatnya berada di posisi sulit, spontanitasnya.

"ehm, saya kesini untuk membicarakan tentang assigment Sehun." Chanyeol memulai kata-katanya.

ekspresi yang terukir pada wajah Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataanya berhasil membuatnya mengumpat. Chanyeol berpikir ini akan menjadi misi yang sulit. tidak, Chanyeol yakin ini benar-benar misi yang sulit.

Baekhyun di kenal sebagai dosen termuda dan killer di kampusnya. wanita itu selalu mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan mengantongi gelar PhD meskipun usianya baru menginjak 25 tahun. sudah dua tahun terakhir ini ia bekerja sebagai dosen di Universitas Hawkins, salah satu Universitas ternama di kota london.

selama dua tahun lebih wanita itu mengajar, seluruh penghuni kampus menjulukinya "Ice Queen" atau menambahkan '_Killer_' pada nama apa pun yang di pakai untuk memanggilnya. semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Baekhyun memiliki sikap sedingin es dan setenang hutan di malam hari.

Chanyeol ingat bahwa teman-temannya suka mengejek bahwa Baekhyun hanya memiliki tiga ekspresi : ekspresi datar, ekspresi dingin dan ekspresi marah. dan sekarang, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia sedang mendapatkan ekspresi marah wanita itu. ia lebih memilih dosennya itu tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun atau bahkan ekspresi dinginya akan lebih mudah untuk dihadapi. tapi marah? _it's your death, man_.

"apa kau berniat membuang waktuku, Mister Park?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "tentu tidak, profesor. saya hanya berpikir bahwa setidaknya anda harus mendengarkan alasan Sehun dan mengambil keputusan dari sana".

"kau mengajariku?"

_oh, shit_! Chanyeol menelan salivanya.

"dengar Mr. Park, jika kau tidak ingin mengulang semestermu, lebih baik kau pergi selagi aku berbaik hati"

"ta-tapi itu tidak adil!" seru Chanyeol. ia masih belum mau menyerah. ia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya sifat keras kepalanya sehingga ia berani membantah ucapan sang "Ice Queen"

memandang muridnya dengan tatapan bosan, Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. menarik perhatian Chanyeol pada dua bukit kembar wanita itu yang tercetak di balik blouse putihnya.

"kau mau bicara tentang keadilan? bukankah kau kesini mencoba untuk menyelamatkan _assigment_ temanmu? apakah itu adil bagi yang telah mengumpulkan tugas mereka tepat pada waktunya?"

"tapi ini berbeda!" bantah Chanyeol dan ia kembali memalingkan matanya kewajah Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berubah dingin. "bukan salahnya bila adik perempuanya harus menjalankan operasi hingga pagi dan ia harus menjaganya. adiknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, apa kau tau?!"

Baekhyun mulai mengetukkan kakinya di lantai dan Chanyeol kembali mengumpat. ini artinya dosennya itu merasa bosan atau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan lawan bicaranya lagi. keputusan sudah diambil.

"Dan apakah kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang tidak mengumpulkan _assigment_ mereka? aku yakin sebagian dari mereka juga memiliki alasan valid. tapi terlambat adalah terlambat, Mr. Park"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melingkari chanyeol, memutuskan bahwa pembicaraan mereka selesai sampai disini. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyerah sekarang setelah ia berjanji pada Sehun bahwa ia akan membuat Professor mereka menerima tugasnya. maka, dengan nekat ia menarik tangan dosennya itu untuk memohon.

"Please-"

Chanyeol tidak tahun siapa yang lebih terkejut antara dirinya dan dosennya ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya keras dan memeluknya di depan dada. chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjaadi namun wanita itu menggenggam tanganya sendiri dan memberikan ekspresi terkejut.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Baekhyun dan memudahkannya untuk melanjutkan permohonannya. namun, Baekhyun terlihat panik dan menunjukan telapak tangannya untuk menghentikan chanyeol di tempatnya semula.

"ke-keluar!" ucap baekhyun terpatah.

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bingung dan melangkah mendekat. ia memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun melangkah mundur ketika ia mendekat.

_apakah dosennya ini takut?_ pikir Chanyeol. tapi tidak, jika ia perhatikan baik-baik, Baekhyun bukannya takut tapi lebih terlihat gugup. Chanyeol berpikir keras, wanita ini langsung berubah ketika ia menyentuh tangannya. apakah dosennya ini gugup karena sentuhannya?

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya tapi ia kembali mengambil langkah mendekat. Baekhyun kembali melangkah mundur menjauhinya. ketika punggung wanita itu menabrak dinding, Chanyeol sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dan hanya berjarak satu langkah.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Mr. park?" desis Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun masih memeluk sebelah tangannya di dada dan menundukan kepalanya, Chanyeol nekat mengambil langkah terakhir, membuat masuk dalam zona personal Baekhyun.

"Professor", panggil Chanyeol. suaranya terdengar tertahan.

Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajah menatap lantai membuat tatapan Chanyeol jatuh kepada garis lehernya yang terbuka karena wanita itu mengikat rambutnya rapi di ujung kepala. menelan salivanya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol dapat mencium aromaa sabun dari tubuh Baekhyun dan wanginya menggoda Chanyeol.

pria muda itu baru menyadari betapa mulus kulit dosennya ini dan wanita ini hanya setinggi dagunya tanpa heels yang biasanya dikenakannya. rahang Baekhyun pun terukir tajam dengan dagu mungil dan bibir merah.

Chanyeol ingin melihat matanya. dengan serampangan pria itu menarik kacamata Baekhyun dan melepaskannya. Baekhyun terkejut dan menolehkan wajahnya berusaha mengambil kacamata yang dinaikkan tingi-tingi.

sempurna. wanita ini memiliki wajah yang sempurna.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Mr. Park?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan wanita itu terlihat marah.

uh-uh, Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkannya. dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, chanyeol menangkap tangan wanita itu yang berusaha menggapai kacamatanya.

perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun membuat jantung chanyrol melompat. dosennya ini berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan wajahnya memerah. chanyeol bahkan baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dosennya tidak pernah menatap matanya langsung.

_ia gugup berdekatan dengan pria_

kesimpulan yang didapatkan oleh Chanyeol membuat pria itu mendapatkan ide busuk. dengan satu dorongan , ia menahan wanita itu ke dinding dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol berakhir di ceruk lehernya yang jenjang. melirik wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu menelan gugup dan napasnya tidak teratur. hasrat tiba-tiba merasuki Chanyeol dan pria itu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda.

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya ketika sentuhan itu mendarat di bibirnya yang setengah terbuka karena terkejut. Otaknya mengalami kebekuan total yang mencegahnya untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Untuk ukuran otak cerdasnya, Baekhyun tergolong lamban dalam menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh muridnya sendiri kepadanya dan sementara itu, Chanyeol sudah meneguk rasa bibir Baekhyun selama beberapa saat.

ketika darah mengalir kembali ke setiap sel otaknya, Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun pria itu ternyata lebih kuat darinya dan usahanya sia-sia.

Napas dan mulut Chanyeol terasa panas di bibirnya dan entah mengapa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

sial! makinya dalam hari. ia kurang berhati-hati, menyebabkan pria ini menyadari kelemahannya. ya, ia lemah jika berhadapan dengan seorang pria. salahkan itu semua kepada belajar dan prestasi yang ia raih sehingga ia kurang bersosialisasi.

tapi demikian, ada perasaan lain yang menjalari tubuhya dan ia bersumpah dapat melihat lampu peringatan merah berkedip di balik kepalanya.

"Hah", desahan napas yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika bibir Chanyeol mulai mengecup lehernya mengejutkan Baekhyun, terlebih lagi Chanyeol yang masih menahan tubuhnya di sana.

desahan napasnya teerasa panas di telinganya sendiri dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka ia bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. wajahnya brubah merah dan ia tidak dapat mencegah deru napasnya berubah semakin cepat.

bibir Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya dan bergerak dari pangkal leher naik menuju telinganya. ia dapar merasakan sentuhan lidah pria itu di belakang telinganya, membuatnya menggelinjang geli.

Chanyeol mendorong kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya di belakang tubuh wanita itu, membuat Baekhyun sedikit membusungkan dadanya. Tanpa sadar, ia juga mulai memberikan akses lebih lagi kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menolak ketika jemari Chanyeol mulai bermain di kancing teratas blousenya dan melepaskannya satu-satu. memperlihatkan lekukan payudara yang mulus.

"hen-hentikan," pinta Baekhyun setengah mengerang menerima serangan bibir dan lidah pria itu.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya karena meskipun mulut wanita itu memintanya berhenti, tubuh wanita itu berkata lain dan malah semakin membusungkan dadanya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menciumi leher Baekhyun dan bergerak turun ke tulang leher wanita itu. dengan santai dan perlahan digodanya ceruk di dekat tenggorokan wanita itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melawan dan hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Melihat hal itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih berani dan lidahnya mulai menjilati bagian depan leher Baekhyun. tidak lama kemudian, mulut pria itu mulai menghisap lembut di sana, meninggalkan jejak basah dan kemerahan.

napas Baekhyun tercekat merasakan isapan pria itu dan tanpa sadar membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam sensasi yang dibangkitkan oleh Chanyeol secara perlahan-lahan.

ia masih memejamkan mata dan bibirnya terbuka. meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia gugup setengah mati, namun perasaan aneh yang dibangkitkan Chanyeol membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih.

tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan melekat erat padanya. kaki pria itu menyelusup masuk ke antara pahanya dan memaksanya terbuka. tangan chanyeol tidak lagi menahan tangannya dan mulai bergerilya bebas menyisir rambut baekhyun dan melepaskan ikatannya.

isapan lembut pria itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan kecupan basah di sepanjang leher dan rahangnya. bibir Chanyeol menjelajahi dagu dan sudut bibirnya sebelum dengan kasar melumat mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka.

lidah nakal Chanyeol menyelinap masuk diantara bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka dan mulai mencicipi rongga mulut dosennya ini. meskipun awalnya ragu-ragu , namun Baekhyun membalas godaan lidah Chanyeol.

bibir keduanya bergumul dalam ciuman yang semakin panas dan basah. lidah mereka saling menjelajah dan mulut mereka saling menghisap

dengan tubuh keduanya begitu menempel, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan perutnya. ia tahu benda apa yang sedang menekannya itu tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

paha kokoh Chanyeol yang berada diantara kakinya semakin mendorong sebelum akhirnya menempel di pusat kewanitaanya. rasa panas mulai menjalari dirinya ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pahanya pelan.

tanpa Baekhyun sadari, satu kakinya sudah terangkat, membuatnya dapat merasakan tekanan paha Chanyeol pada selangkangannya lebih lagi.

ia tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi namun pinggulnya mulai membalas tekanan paha pria itu dan suara desahan mulai terdengar lagi dari tenggorokannya.

sepertinya Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang terjadi karena pria itu semakin mendekatkan diri dan mulai bergerak sambil mencumbunya. tangan pria itu meraih pinggulnya dan menariknya semakin menempel pada benda keras di perutnya.

Baekhyun tidak perduli. yang ia tahu perasaan panas yang melingkupinya dan bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak liar di atas mulutnya. ia mulai hanyut dalam sentuhan Chanyeol dan mulai kehilangan kewarasanya.

tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menghentikan perbuatannya dan mejauhkan kepala mereka. sebelum Baekhyun sadar dan membuka mata, ia mendengar suara kamera berbunyi dan menyentakkanya. dihadapannya, kamera ponsel pria itu terarah kepadanya. dengan refleks Baekhyun menarik balousenya dan berusaha untuk menutupi dadanya yang sedikit terpampang.

_"too late,"_ komentar Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terlihat bengkak.

wajah Chanyeol merah dengan mata yang menggelap dikabuti hasrat membara terhadap dosennya. namun, ia berhasil berpikir dan ingat akan tujuannya datang ke tempat ini

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang mendekap blousenya di depan dadanya erat-erat. bibir wanita itu bengkak karena ciumannya dan Chanyeol dapat menangkap _kissmark_ yang berjejer di bagian depan lehernya.

ada sedikit penyesalan karena ia menghentikan perbuatannya. seharusnya ia bisa melanjutkan menikmati tubuh dosennya itu dan membawa mereka berdua ke tingkat yang lebih jauh lagi.

Chanyeol menghirup napasnya dalam dan menetralkan hasrat yang masih bergelombang dalam tubuhnya. _step by step, Chanyeol _ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _he got mision to accomplish. _

_"Blackmailling you"_ jawab Chanyeol sesantai mungkin sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celana

Chanyeol kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan segenap kendali yang dimilikinya dan meraih tas ranselnya. ia mengeluarkan segenggam kertas dari tas nya dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

"kita sama-sama tahu betapa cerdasnya dirimu professor. jadi, kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun membeku di posisinya dan tidak bergerak. ia dapat merasakan punggungnya dingin mendengar ancaman yang tidak terucap itu.

"foto itu tidak berarti apa-apa" ucapnya yang terdengar bagai lelucon bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan dosennya. dengan santai ia menyampirkan tas ranselnya ke atas pundak dan membuka pintu.

"kau harus berkaca Professor, sampai jumpa" ucapanya sebelum melangkah keluar dari apartement Baekhyun.

kaki Baekhyun lemas dan ia membiarkan dirinya merosot ke lantai. ia tidak dapat berpikir dan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. dengan tangannya yang gemetar, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa penuh.

buru-buru Baekhyun bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melihat pantulan dirinya. apa yang dilihatnya di cermin membuat napasnya tercekat. rambut dan pakaiannya berantakan, bibirnya juga bengkak karena ciuman mereka, dan ethan meniggalkan sederet bekas ciuman merah di sepanjang lehernya.

_apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Baekhyun yang cerdas dan ia selalu tahu kapan dirinya sedang masuk ke dalam masalah, dan ini adalah masalah besar baginya.

...

..

.

_apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

pertanyaan yang sama terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol. pria itu langsung berlari naik ke apartementnya dan mengunci diri di kamar. jantungnya masih berdegup kencang setelah apa yang nekat di perbuatnya. ia telah mencumbu dosennya sendiri dan bukannya minta maaf, ia malah mengancam wanita itu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan mengatupkan tangan pada mulutnya berpikir ia pasti sudah dirasuki sesuatu sehingga berani melakukan hal itu. tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, bukankah salah dosennya itu karena memerah setelah mereka bersentuhan? wanita itu memasang tampang polos dan malu-malu yang entah mengapa membangkitkan sisi primitf dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak yakin ia membenci ekspresi terbaru dosennya itu. jauh dari perasaan benci, chanyeol merasa suka dengan apa yang wanita itu tampilkan di wajahnya. imej gambar diri Baekhyun yang menempel di tembok dengan kancing blouse nya yang sudah terbuka menampakan lekukan payudara dan juga bekas ciuman memenuhi lehernya akan selalu diingatnya.

bahkan mengingat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini saja sudah dapat membangkitkan hasratnya, terbukti dari celananya yang terasa sempit.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galeri foto-foto yang diambilnya sedikit buram karena diambil dengan terburu-buru. meskipun begitu, siapapun yang melihat masih dapat mengenali siapa yang ada di dalam gambar tersebut dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

wanita itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan membuat chanyeol ingin meraih pelepasannya sekarang. dengan sangat sadar, Chanyeol mengelus dirinya sendiri yang berada di balik celananya.

ia kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang dan mulai melepaskan celananya. dengan satu tangan memegang ponselnya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai mengelus dirinya naik turun.

pikiran-pikiran nakal dan bayangan akan tubuh Baekhyun di bawah tubuhnya tidak bisa pergi dari benaknya. dan tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mencapai pelepasannya kali itu. ketika ia mencapai pelepasannya yang terasa lebih nikmat dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia akan kembali lagi pada Baekhyun dan mengulang apa yang dilakukannya...

...

..

.

~note~

finish chapter 1 agak kecewa dengan tanggapan nya yang kyk nya kurang..

terimaksih yaa untuk yang review kamu membuatku semangat untuk mengetik di sela-sela kesibukkan ku...

_ttd hani~_


	3. Chapter 2

Rate M

Bila ada yang d bawah umur tolong DI TUTUP SAJA

**tolong hargai orang yang ngetik nya juga, jangan jadi siders kalau tanggapan nya bagus chap berikutnya akan di percepat**

...

..

.

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 2

ONCE BITTEN, TWICE SHY

...

...

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kondisi kepala yang sedikit sakit dan ingatan akan kejadian kemarin yang masih terbayang dengan sangat jelas.

Setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya kemarin, Baekhyun melupakan makan malamnya dan langsung membersihkan diri. Nafsu makannya hilang, digantikan dengan perasaan khawatir di dasar perutnya. sebuah rasa yang tidak bisa ditepis begitu saja.

sepanjang malam, ia memutar otak cerdasnya, mencari cara untuk mencegah foto tersebut tersebar. Sampai-sampai ia baru tertidur subuh tadi. ia kesal karena Chanyeol lah yang memegang kendali saat ini dan ia benar-benar sadar bahwa kedua tangannya terikat masalah.

ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko dengan menganggap Chanyeol hanya mengucapkan ancaman kosong untuk menggertak nya karena ia tidak tahu pria seperti apa Chanyeol. dan satu-satunya cara yang akhirnya harus ia akui dapat menghentikan ancaman Chanyeol adalah dengan menurutinya. ia hanya berharap pria itu adalah seorang _gentelman_ yang memegang teguh ucapannya.

Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus hari ini. ia memiliki kelas pagi yang dihadiri oleh Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sesegera mungkin.

dengan cepat ia menyiapkan sarapan dan melahapnya dalam beberapa gigitan karena Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat lapar setelah melewatkan makan malamnya. betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan hanya karena ulah seorang mahasiswa yang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun tidak lupa untuk mengecek _assignment _Sehun yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol kemarin sebelum ia berangkat menuju kampus. ia membaca kasar tulisan-tulisan tersebut dan memutuskan memberikan nilai C, karena meskipun Sehun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik, ia tidak bisa melewatkan cerita di balik sampainya kertas ini ke tangannya.

Baekhyun lalu berangkat mengendarai mobilnya dan segera menuju auditorium kelasnya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di Universitas karena ia hampir terlambat. tumit sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai lorong dengan suara nyaring dan dalam tempo yang teratur meskipun ia setengah berlari.

saat ia mencapai ruang kelasnya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas, dimana sudah terisi penuh oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya. tindakanya itu semata-mata hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa ia menolak merasa terintimidasi oleh seorang mahasiswa yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

dengan kendali dirinya yang penuh, Baekhyun memulai kelas hari itu seperti biasanya. matanya menatap tegas ke seluruh penjuru kelas, menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat. beberapa kali mata mereka bertemu selama tiga jam mata kuliah tersebut, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kenekatan pria itu tadi malam.

Park Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa yang cerdas dan masuk ke Universitas ini melalui jalur beasiswa. Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria itu termasuk populer di kalangan mahasiswi meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengerti di mana menariknya pria seperti Chanyeol.

tidak mau dianggap takut, Baekhyun membalas tatapan pria itu dengan tajam saat Chanyeol terus memandanginya, seolah-olah menantang mahasiswanya itu untuk berani melawannya. ia tidak seharusnya takut akan ancaman Chanyeol, apalagi setelah sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah menuruti kemauan mahasiswanya itu. yang perlu ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah apakah pria itu akan memegang ucapannya atau tidak.

mengakhiri kelasnya hari ini, Baekhyun kemudian berkata dari depan kelas kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk datang menghadapnya sebelum ia meninggalkan kampus. Sehun terlihat terkejut dan bingung, sedangkan Chanyeol memberinya tatapan yang tidak terbaca dengan sebuah senyum bak Malaikat yang terukir di bibirnya.

Baekhyun bergidik melihat senyuman itu dan berusaha tenang berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas menuju ruangannya. sebagai salah satu pengajar terbaik, Baekhyun memiliki fasilitas ruangan sendiri di kampus dan baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur bahwa ia memilikinya.

ketukan di pintu ruanganya yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat sosok mahasiswanya beridiri di sana.

"Permisi, Professor," ucap Sehun pelan.

"masuk lah" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah kursi di depannya, mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

kedua orang itu masuk dan duduk di depannya, Sehun dengan tatapan waswas dan Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya.

matanya bersitubruk dengan mata Chanyeol untuk sesaat dan Baekhyun melihat kilat kemenangan di sana, seketika membuatnya merasa kesal. menahan umpatannya, Baekhyun mengambil kertas _assignment_ Sehun dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada pria itu.

"Berterimakasih lah pada Mister Park di sini yang telah memaksaku untuk menerima tugasmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan geram

Sehun memandang kertas itu dan melihat nilai yang tertulis di pojok kertas, tidak menyadari venom di dalam ucapan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, Professor!" seru pria itu senang karena tugasnya diterima meskipun nilainya lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol dan berkata, "Sedangkan kau Mister Park, dengan berat hati harus kusampaikan bahwa kau harus mengulang mata kuliahku semester depan"

"Apa?" seruan kaget itu bukan datang dari Chanyeol melainkan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"keberhasilanmu berdiri di atas kegagalan sahabatmu, Mister Oh" jelas Baekhyun.

Wajah Sehun memucat. "Ta-tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Sehun" potong Chanyeol. "Kau pergilah dulu, aku akan menyusulmu"

Sehun memandang Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. aku yakin Professor Byun ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, kau pergilah dulu"

Meskipun ragu, Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan dengan hati yang tidak enak. Ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"Hapus semua foto itu maka aku akan meluluskanmu" ucap Baekhyun tenang setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangannya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Jika pria ini bisa mengancamnya, maka Baekhyun pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada Chanyeol. namun, senyum yang terukir di bibir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berpikir ulang tentang rencananya.

"usaha anda sia-sia Professor" Chanyeol berkata sambil bangkit berdiri. "anda masih tidak menyadari bahwa anda yang berada di sisi lemah. mengulang satu semester hanya akan menunda kelulusanku, tapi foto itu memegang reputasi anda, Professor Byun"

dengan acuh pria itu berjalan mengitari mejanya dan berdiri di samping tubuh kaku Baekhyun. wanita itu tidak dapat bergerak ketika tangan Chanyeol mengelus anak-anak rambut yang keluar dari ikatan rambutnya.

"apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan segenap usaha untuk tetap tenang. keberadaan diri Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya mengusiknya di tingkat yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

"kau sudah berhasil membuatku menerima _assigment_ Mr. Oh. posisi kita impas, jadi aku harap kau bersikap _gentelman _dan menghapus foto tersebut" lanjut Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tidak merespon.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak dan menyandarkan bokongya di tepi meja Baekhyun dengan kaki yang tersilang. sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana sedang tangannya yang lain diletakkan di atas meja.

posisinya itu membuat celana Chanyeol seditikit tertarik dan mencetak bentuk selangkangan dan pahanya yang kokoh. Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas kursinya berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang tepat berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Sayangnya aku bukan seorang g_entelman_ Professor" ucap Chanyeol dengan santai. "lagi pula, aku tidak pernah berkata akan menghapus foto ini begitu kau menerima _assigment_ Sehun"

"kau!" Baekhyun berteriak marah dan bangkit berdiri. Lupa seberapa dekat pria itu berada di sampingnya sehingga tubuh mereka berhadapan langsung dan mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung melumat bibir lembut wanita itu. ia dapat merasakan tubuh dosennya membeku untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya melemas dalam rangkulannya.

ciumannya kali ini tidak terasa ragu ataupun pelan, tapi langsung dimulai dengan panas dan basah. lidah Chanyeol menyeruak masuk ke dalam kehangatan mulut baekhyun dan mulai menjelajah.

ia menggoda lidah wanita itu lembut agar membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan ikut menjelajah bersamanya. kedua tangan Baekhyun yang tergantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya perlahan mulai merayap naik dan mencengkram baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan napas Baekhyun yang mulai tidak teratur dan bagaimana dosennya itu semakin berjinjit dan merasakan tubuhnya. tangan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tinggal diam dan mulai bergerilya di punggung dan pinggul Baekhyun, sesekali meremas bokong wanita itu.

erangan mulai keluar dari bibir Baekhyun membuat tubuh Chanyeol semakin panas. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka dan mendorong Baekhyun berbaring di atas meja. posisi ini menyadarkan Baekhyun pada apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"hentikan!" ucapnya panik dan berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri.

Namun tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya itu sudah menjulang di atasnya dan menindihnya. kedua tangan Baekhyun ditahannya di atas kepala wanita itu dengan satu tangan, dan tangannya yang lain mulai melepaskan kancing-kancing blazer Baekhyun.

ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas kedua payudaranya yang masih terhalang blouse, Baekhyun melenguh dan sedikit membusungkan dadanya.

bibir Chanyeol berpindah dari dari bibirnya dan turun ke leher. pria itu dapat melihat bekas ciuman yang ia tinggalkan sehari sebelumnya mengintip dari kerah leher blouse Baekhyun yang tinggi.

dengan cekatan, ia membuka dua kancing teratas pakaian itu dan menampakan tulang selangka Baekhyun. lidah nakal Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menjilat tengkuk ceruk sensitif leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan desahannya dan mulai menikmati jilatan dan remasan tangan Chanyeol di dadanya. dan tanpa ia sadari, kaki pria itu sudah menyusup diantara kakinya dan menekan kewanitaannya.

merasakan sesuatu yang panas berpusat pada kewanitaannya, napas Baekhyun semakin terengah dan tidak teratur. rok hitam ketat yang dikenakannya sudah naik dan berkumpul dipinggulnya sementara lutut Chanyeol mulai menekan kewanitaan Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. ia hanya tahu bahwa kewanitaannya terasa panas dan sangat ingin disentuh. tekanan lembut Chanyeol tidak cukup dan wanita itu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa sadar.

"Ooh...," desah Baekhyun ketika kenikmatan yang dirasakannya mulai bertambah.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh dosennya ini. kedua mata wanita itu berkabutkan hasrat dan dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan.

"kau menginginkannya sayang?" bisik Chanyeol di telingan Baekhyun.

"_Y-yes please_," jawab Baekhyun terbata. ia tidak tahu apa yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol, namun ia tahu bahwa pria itu bisa memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhnya sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Baekhyun yang ditahannya. dengan cepat ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke balik celana dalam wanita itu sementara tangannya yang sebelah menangkup mulut wanita itu agar tidak bersuara.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya merasakan jari kasar Chanyeol mengusap pusat kewanitaanya. ia ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa karena tangan Chanyeol membekap mulutnya.

pria itu memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan bernapas kasar melalui mulutnya. ia semakin mempercepat ritme belaian jarinya, ingin memberikan pelepasan pada wanita ini.

ketika tubuh Baekhyun mengejang Chanyeol menekan jarinya dan menahannya disana hingga klimaks yang dialami oleh Baekhyun reda. Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya dan menenangkan pikirannya. ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat merasakan denyut pelepasan pertamanya.

setelah Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. ia memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya, dosennya dengan wajah memerah dan kancing blouse yang terlepas dua, dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar menampakan celana dalamnya yang basah.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan berusaha mengancingkan blousenya dengan tangan yang gemetar. wanita itu tidak sanggup menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan bangga.

"anda memiliki tisu, Professor Byun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tisu?

Ia mendapatkan jawabannya ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukan jemarinya yang basah.

Pria itu tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berubah semakin merah dan panas. mengibaskan tangannya, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"aku tahu anda menikmatinya Professor, sampai jumpa besok"

Chanyeol langsung melangkah keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas di lantai. Lagi.

Brengsek! _Pull yourself together, Baekk!_ umpatnya dalam hati.

tangannya masih gemetar dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan panas yang belum hilang dari wajahnya. kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, berusaha untuk menghentikan getaran yang menjalarinya namun sia-sia. ia tidak berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri karena ia tahu bahwa kakinya pun sudah kehilangan tenaganya setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya.

diumurnya yang sudah 25 tahun, Baekhyun mungkin masih sepolos anak kecil dalam hal ini, namun ia tidak bodoh. ia jelas tahu apa yang baru saja ia alami dan apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Pria itu sudah memanfaatkannya dan membawanya menuju orgasme pertamanya. orgasme yang harus Baekhyun akui menggoncangnya hingga ke titik terdalam tubuhnya.

ia barusaha mencerna kenyataan bahwa ia menikmati hal tersebut dan dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam sentuhan muridnya sendiri sekali lagi. tidak! ia membencinya dan ia menyumpahi Chanyeol karena telah berani melangkahi norma yang di pegangnya. ia berjanji bahwa ini adalah terakhir ia membiarkan pria itu melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya.

Baekhyun lalu menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk berdiri. ia dapat merasakan kebasahan mutlak pada pusat kewanitaannya dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu memperbaiki perasaannya yang sedang kacau saat ini. apa yang ia rasakan di sana, hanya memperjelas bayangan akan perbuatan Chanyeol di benaknya, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin panas.

mengenyahkan bayangan sentuhan Chanyeol dari benaknya, tangan Baekhyun terulur ke arah celana dalamnya sendiri dan membetulkan letaknya yang sedikit miring akibat ulah Chanyeol. ia mengumpat lagi begitu merasakan dengan tangannya betapa basah dirinya di bawah sana. terlalu lembab untuknya merasa nyaman.

Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan barang 5 menit saja dengan pakaian dalam lembab yang sangat mengganggu ini. membuatnya risih dan terus terbayangi apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu. jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil dan membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun merapihkan pakaiannya agar tidak terlihat kusut dan berantakan akibat perbuatan Chanyeol. ia juga memastikan bahwa kancing blousenya sudah tertutup rapat dan tidak menampakan _kissmark_ yang ditinggalkan pria itu kemudian menyisir asal rambutnya dengan tangan, berharap bahwa tatanan rambutnya cukup rapi karena ia tidak memiliki cermin di ruangan ini.

setelah yakin bahwa penampilannya cukup sempurna tanpa sedikitpun memperlihatkan sisa-sisa kejadian sebelum ini, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dan menariknya terbuka. ia memandang sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa lorong gedung hari ini terhitung ramai dan banyak mahasiswa yang sedang bercengkrama di sepanjang _locker_ mereka.

menaikkan dagunya dan menatap lurus kedepan, Baekhyun melangkah dengan kakinya yang masih terasa lunglai, berdoa bahwa langkahnya cukup pasti dan tidak goyah. ia dapat merasakan beberapa tatapan penasaran yang dilemparkan kearahnya, sebagian mata bahkan terkunci pada dirinya selama beberapa saat, dan Baekhyun mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang melihatnya.

ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan sudah hampir berlari ketika pintu kamar kecil terlihat di depan matanya. dengan sekali sentakan, Baekhyun melesat masuk kedalam salah satu bilik kamar kecil, sangat sadar dengan dua pasang mata di depan wastafel yang memandangnya dengan mata penasaran.

Baekhyun mendengar bisikan halus kedua mahasiswa tersebut, yakin bahwa mereka sedang menggosipkannya meskipun Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar ucapan mereka sama sekali. setelahnya, terdengar kikikan mereka yang mengiringi langkah keduanya yang berjalan menjauh dan keluar, menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakang mereka kemudian hening.

Baekhyun menunggu selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan dan menghela napas. ia merasa risau dan gugup namun tidak memikirkannya. ia lalu mulai membersihkan dirinya sendiri dengan cepat, tidak mau berlama-lama berkutat dengan keadaannya karena setiap detik ia terlewati di dalam sini mengingatkannya tentang Chanyeol.

saat sedang membersihkan dirinya, Baekhyun sadar tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan tentang celana dalamnya yang basah. ia terpaksa harus bertahan dengan kain yang terasa lembab diantara kakinya itu ketimbang harus menanggalkannya dan tidak mengenakan apapun di balik roknya.

setelah Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia hampir kembali seperti dirinya semula, ia kelaur dari bilik tersebut dan langsung dihadapkan dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin. tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. setelan yang dikenakannya sudah rapi, setiap kancing bajunya tertutup rapat tidak menampakkan seincipun kulit dibaliknya, dan rambutnya pun tertata dengan sempurna.

tapi hanya ada satu hal yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendekati cermin tersebut dan berhenti di depan salah satu wastafel. ia memerhatikan pantulan wajahnya dan mencari hal apa yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

matanya!

matanya terlihat sayu dan berkabut! berbeda dari kedinginan dan keangkuhan yang biasanya selalu mengisi kedua matanya itu. dan jika ia perhatikan baik-baik, ada semburat merah muda alami yang menghiasi kedua pipinya dan bibirnya terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya.

secara keseluruhan, wajahnya terlihat lebih... ekspresif? Baekhyun tidak tahu kata apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkan raut wajahnya sekarang ini. tidak heran hampir setiap mata memandanginya dan Baekhyun mengerang keras. mereka tentu tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, bukan?.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat ke arah bibirnya dan ia mulai mengigit ibu jarinya lembut. kebiasaan yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia gugup dan risau. ia sudah memiliki kebiasaan itu sejak dulu dan jika keadaan tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengigit ibu jarinya sendiri, Baekhyun akan mengigit bibir bawahnya sebagai gantinya.

_Sial_! umpatnya. kebiasaannya ini sudah sangat jarang keluar dan ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Baekhyun melakukanya. ia mudah gugup ketika menjalani masa pendidikannya dulu. meskipun ia terberkahi dengan otak melebihi rata-rata, namun tekanan yang diberikan orang tuannya sama sekali tidak membantunya. alhasil membuatnya menjadi mudah gugup dan khawatir mengecewakan mereka.

semenjak ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, sebagian kegugupan itu hilang meskipun tekanan dari kedua orangtuannya masih ada. perlahan-lahan ia membentuk dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini dan tidak lagi peduli dengan perkataan kedua orangtuannya yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah puas dengan hasil yang Baekhyun capai.

Well, terkutuklah ia jika sampai membiarkan Chanyeol mempengaruhinnya sedemikian rupa, ia hanya gugup karena tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan pria sebelum ini dan Chanyeol adalah hal baru dalam hidupnya. tentu ia butuh penyesuaian, bukan? ia tidak akan jatuh dalam hal yang sama untuk kali berikutnya. Baekhyun akan memastikan hal tersebut. ya , harus.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan ke arah kran dan memutarnya. ia mencucui kedua tangannya dan kemudian mencipratkan air yang terasa dingin itu ke wajahnya, berharap dapat membasuh semua ekspresi asing di wajahnya itu. setelahnya ia baru merasa lebih baik dan kembali ke dirinya yang lama.

ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan bermaksud untuk keluar ketika menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang berdiri bersandar di samping pintu kamar mandi. pria itu langsung menegakkan tubuh dan memutar tubuh ke arahnya, setengah menghadang jalan keluarnya dari kamar mandi.

"Professor" panggil Sehun. "Bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan tua yang melingkari pergelanggan tangan kirinya. ia masih memiliki waktu sebelum kelas berikutnya dimulai, tapi sepertinya ia harus melupakan makan siangnya.

"Baiklah" ucapnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mulai mengikutinya berjalan kembali ke ruangannya. kali ini, Baekhyun membalas beberapa tatapan yang dilemparkan kepadanya lagi dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Mr Oh?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka memasuki ruangannya lagi.

Baekhyun menarik kursinya dan duduk sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kursi di seberangnya. Sehun tergopoh-gopoh melepaskan ranselnya dan duduk dengan canggung. pria itu memeluk tasnya di pangkuan dengan kedua tangannya seolah-olah nyawanya bergantung pada benda tersebut.

"mengenai Chanyeol, Prof Byun" gumam Sehun.

pria itu semakin gugup ketika menerima tatapan dingin dosennya saat nama Chanyeol disebut. sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah melakukan suatu kebodohan yang membuat Baekhyun membencinya sehingga tidak meluluskan Chanyeol. bahkan mendengar nama pria itu saja sudah bisa membuat wanita ini terganggu.

yang Sehun sesalkan adalah dirinyalah yang menjadi sumber masalah ini. ia yakin jika bukan karena dirinya, Chanyeol tidak akan memiliki masalah dengan wanita es ini. jadi harapannya datang ke sini adalah untuk membantu pria itu dan semoga saja ia bukannya malah menambah masalah lainnya.

"ada apa dengan Mr Park?" tanya Baekyun dengan nada sedingin ekspresinnya.

mereka sama-sama mendengar suara Sehun yang menelan salivanya. pria itu menundukan kepalanya sambil berkata, "A-apa ia tidak lulus, Professor?"

dilihat dari prestasi Sehun selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa muridnya ini adalah seorang yang mudah gugup. terlihat jelas bahwa Sehun berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-katany, sebisa mungkin menghindari menyulut amarah Baekhyun.

Sehun melirik dosennya yang tidak menjawab dan malah semakin gelisah di bawah tatapan Baekhyun. ia memainkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya sambil masih memandang wajah Baekhyun.

"Sa-saya tidak bermaksud ikut campur" ucap Sehun, "hanya saja saya akan me-merasa bersalah jika ia tidak lulus karena saya. b-bagaimanapun ia mendapatkan masalah karena berusaha membantu mengumpulkan tugas saya, Ma'am"

Baekhyun menghela napas sementara Sehun membeku di kursinya.

"Jadi kau ingin memintaku untuk meluluskan Mr. Park?" tanya Baekhyun.

"i-iya?" jawab Sehun takut-takut.

Baekhyun heran ada apa dengan kedua muridnya ini, mereka berusaha untuk saling membantu dan membela satu sama lain. masalah di tangannya sudah cukup dengan permintaan Sehun ini.

"aku mengerti Mr Oh. kau bisa pergi sekarang tanpa perlu khawatir tentang sahabatmu" ujar Baekhyun sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

alis Sehun naik menyatakan keterkejutannya dan ada sedikit ekspresi tidak percaya disana. pria itu terlihat menimbang selama sesaat sebelum terburu-buru berdiri sambil meraup tas ranselnya. ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun adalah sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Terimakasih, Professor!" ucap Sehun dengan perasaan lega. pria itu lalu berjalan mundur sambil membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

Baekhyun kembali menghelakan napasnya. ia akan membiarkan Chanyeol Park lulus dan tidak harus lagi bertemu dengan muridnya itu semester depan, karena hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah dapat membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

_I knew he was trouble_, gumam Baekhyun.

beruntung bagi Baekhyun. ia selalu merasa dirinya cepat tanggap dalam menghadapi masalah. meskipun tindakannya dalam meluluskan Chanyeol setelah mengancam pria itu akan terlihat seperti kekalahan, Baekhyun lebih memilih demikian. ia tahu kapan harus mundur meskipun itu menggerogoti harga dirinya.

paling tidak, ia tidak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol lagi setelah semester ini, yang jika diingat-ingat, akan berakhir kurang dari satu bulan lagi. ia hanya perlu bertahan selama beberapa minggu kedepan.

Baekhyun lalu bersiap-siap untuk kelas berikutnya yang akan dimulai kerang dari beberapa menit lagi. ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan menemukan koridor yang sudah sepi karena kebanyakan dari murid mereka sudah beranjak ke ruang kelas mereka.

ia berbelok ke arah tangga untuk naik ke lantai berikutnya dan dapat merasakan tatapan seseorang dari atas tangga. entah kenapa firasatnya berkata bahwa ia tahu siapa yang sedang melihatnya dan ia mencoba untuk tidak mendongakkan kepala. bahkan, bayangan pria itu dihadapannya saja sudah dapat membuat emosi Baekhyun bergejolak.

Baekhyun sudah berada di tengah tangga dan tidak mungkin ia berbalik dan berputar melewati tangga yang lain ia akan terlihat bodoh dan membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia lari ketakutan dari pria itu. maka dari itu, ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa sekalipun melirik sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun melangkah melewati tubuh Chanyeol dengan menatap lurus ke depan, tidak perduli pria itu yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menilai. ia dapat sedikit bernapas lega karena Chanyeol tidak akan berani melakukan apapun, karena meskipun suasana tergolong sepi, namun masih ada cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka.

kelegaan Baekhyun hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar mencekal lengannya. dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendapati dirinya dengan punggung melekat pada dinding dan Chanyeol yang berdiri menahan tubuhnya.

pria itu membekap mulut Baekhyun yang terkesiap dengan tangan kanannya dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk diam dengan menempelkan telunjuk tangan kirinya kebibir pria itu.

"shh," bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

dengan matanya yang terbelalak, Baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa sekarang mereka berada di gudang alat kebersihan yang terletak tepat di samping tangga. ia lupa bahwa ada ruangan tersebut disana, membuatnya sedikit panik ketika Chanyeol menariknya tadi.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh darinya, _well_, masih terlaku dekat jika menurut pendapat Baekhyun namun ruangan tersebut memang kecil sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeluh.

"apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?!" desis Baekhyun ketika ia dapat bernapas melalui mulutnya.

"mengucapkan terimakasih" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. sebelum ia sempat bertanya. Chanyeol sudah meraih tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. tubuh Baekhyun kaku pada sentuhan pertama itu tidak bergerak.

otaknya berteriak agar ia menghentikan perbuatan Chanyeol kali ini namun semua inderanya malah terfokus pada bibir hangat yang mulai bergerak menggoda di atas bibrinya sendiri. ia hanya bisa mencengkram material mengajarnya di depan dada erat-erat.

lidah Chanyeol mulai membelai sudut bibirnya, menggodanya untuk membuka mulut. saat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya dan mendekap erat tanpa celah sesenti pun diantara mereka, Baekhyun dapat merasakan ketegangan ditubuhnya mulai mencair.

Baekhyun mulai menikmati rasa bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya dan menbiarkan lidah pria itu menyeruak masuk menjelajahi mulutnya. untuk ukuran pria berbadan besar seperti Chanyeol, lidah pira itu terasa lembut di dalam mulutnya, membelainya tiada ampun dan memancing lidah Baekhyun untuk turut bergumul

Baekhyun menyerah dan hanyut dalam ciuman Chanyeol. mulut keduanya saling terbuka dan melumat satu sama lain, merasakan hembusan napas mereka masing-masing saling menerpa wajah mereka.

ketika Chanyeol merasa bahwa ciuman mereka semakin panas dan pelukan tubuh mereka tidak lagi cukup, pria itu menarik tubuhnnya dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka. merasakan oksigen masuk ke paru-paru mereka lagi membuat keduanya bernapas dengan terengah-engah.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung dan seolah-olah belum sadar tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol menyukai kenyataan tersebut, bahwa ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun melupakan semua normanya.

"_Thankyou, Professor_," bisik Chanyeol di sela tarikan napasnya yang belum teratur. pria itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan lanjut berkata dengan suara serak, "tapi, anda tidak akan bisa lepas dariku dalam waktu dekat".

Chanyeol lalu meremas bahunya dan mengigit daun telinga Baekhyun lembut sebelum kembali menjauh, memberikan sebuah kedipan kecil ke arah Baekhyun dan keluar. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun merinding ketika mendengar ucapannya, menangkap janji yang tersirat dalam perkataannya itu.

to be continued...

...

...

...

..

.

~noted~

~selamat malming~

maaf karna sdh menunggu lama td nya mau update pas maljum trnyta chap ini nyampe 4k TT

oh iya kemaren ada yg komen penulisan..terimakasih..kali ini akan d rubah menjadi rata kiri...

sekali lagi Terimakasih untuk yang sudah sempatin komen. kalian memberi semangat mengetik di sela2 kesibukan ku..

chap depan mulai masuk konflik jadi untuk yg berharap adegan mesumnya d tunda dlu chap depan ya

~ttd hani


	4. chapter 3

Rate T

**tolong hargai orang yang ngetik nya juga, jangan jadi siders kalau tanggapan nya bagus chap berikutnya akan di percepat**

* * *

..

.

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 3

The Ugly Truth

* * *

..

.

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa ada insiden lain yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, namun hal itu tidak lantas membuat Baekhyun merasa lega dan mulai melupakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Alasannya adalah, selain karena Chanyeol masih menghadiri kelasnya sebanyak empat kali dalam seminggu yang berarti hampir setiap hari Baekhyun juga masih menerima tatapan Chanyeol yang memiliki arti tersendiri di dalam setiap kesempatan, yang kebanyakan terjadi ketika pria itu mengikuti kelasnya.

Kerlingan nakal yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya mampu membuat lutut Baekhyun menjadi lemas. Itu bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya ketika ia sedang berdiri di bawah tatapan Chanyeol karena pria itu dengan sengaja mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah barisan terdepan, mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun dapat melihatnya.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol duduk bersandar dengan tangan tersilang di dada. Postur tubuhnya terlihat santai dalam mendengarkan pelajaran Baekhyun, namun senyuman yang terukir pada wajah tampan itu memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengejeknya yang tidak berani menatap pria itu.

Baekhyun dengan kesal melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Chanyeol, namun tidak membuahkan apa pun. Seringai pria itu malah semakin lebar dan tidak terlihat terintimidasi sama sekali. Sehun yang duduk tepat dibelakang Chanyeol menyadari tatapan Baekhyun dan langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencolek pundak Chanyeol, secara tidak langsung memberi tahu Chanyeol untuk berprilaku baik.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Sehun sudah mengetahui tingkah Chanyeol kepadanya. Tapi, mengingat betapa dekat keduanya, Baekhyun tidak akan heran jika Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun.

Dua jam yang biasanya berlalu cepat terasa sangat lama hari ini karena dijalankan dibawah tatapa Chanyeol yang mengikuti semua gerak-geriknya. Jadi, ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi menandakan jam kedua telah selesai, Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat lagi untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Biasanya ia akan menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar, sekedar berjaga-jaga jika ada satu atau dua muridnya yang ingin bertanya lebih jelas lagi tentang pelajarannya. Tapi hari ini, Baekhyun melesat begitu cepat, hampir berlari memasuki ruangannya.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil tas tangannya dan beranjak keluar, tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu tersebut. Ia sudah tidak memiliki kelas yang di ajarnya lagi sore ini sehinggaia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Selain karena untuk menghindari Chanyeol, Baekhyun sebenarnya juga memiliki janji dengan keluarganya.

Ketika berjalan keluar gedung menuju lapangan parkir, Baekhyun harus menggertakan giginya saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri bersandar dengan santai di pintu mobilnya. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malas.

"Halo, Professor!" sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Ia langsung masuk menaiki sedannya, tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan berani masuk dan mengisi kursi penumpang disampingnya.

"Apa maumu, Park?" Tanya Baekhyun kesat saat Chanyeol dengan santai menutup pintu penumpang. "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladenimu".

"Ah, jangan begitu, Miss Byun. Aku hanya ingin menumpang pulang, tidak bolehkah?"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan termakan oleh ucapan dan tatapan polos yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya. _He is lethal_, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menurunkan kewasapadaannya jika sudah menyangkut mahasiswanya yang satu ini.

"ada apa dengan motormu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "kau memperhatikanku, Professor?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia merasa kesal dalam tingkatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan pria ini mampu membangkitkan berbagai emosi dalam diri Baekhyun meskipun hanya beberapa menit saja.

Tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan kepada Chanyeol, ia tidak bicara lagi dan mulai memutar kunci mobilnya. Suara deru halus mesin mengisi indra pendengaran mereka.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat memindahkan persneling, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang persneling. Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya cepat, menoleh kearah pria itu dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedikir khawatir.

Chanyeol lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah tampannya kea rah Baekhyun. Secara refleks, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dari tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya mencegah Baekhyun untuk mundur lagi. Usahanya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu juga tak berhasil sehingga Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah ketika wajah Chanyeol sudah tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya saat mata mereka saling bertemu. Ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam mata gelap Chanyeol yang berkilat penuh rasa percaya diri. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun sudah menahan napasnya dan tidak berani bergerak.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan bergerak. Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajah, khawatir pria itu akan mendaratkan bibirnya lagi. Ia dapat merasakan embusan napas teratur Chanyeol di wajahnya, namun tidak ada sentuhan bibir pria itu yang datang. Tidak lama, ia mendengar bunyi _'klik'_ kencang disusul dengan lepasnya tangan Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya.

Membuka kelopak matanya sedikit, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tubuh Chanyeol tidak lagi berada didekatnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ragu-ragu dan melihat bahwa tangannya yang ada di atas persneling mobil sudah bebas dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol. Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Baekhyun sadar dengan sabuk pengaman yang sudah terpasang melintasi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan memandang Chanyeol yang sudah kembali duduk dengan santai dikursinya. Pria itu tersenyum geli dan menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa terhibur. Seketika wajah Baekhyun merona karena malu. Ia pikir pria itu akan kembali berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh kepadanya, tapi ternyata hanya memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Baekhyun berdeham dan meluruskan pandangannya. Sudah cukup ia membiarkan Chanyeol terhibur dengan cara mengerjai dan menggodanya seperti tadi, ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu menjadi lebih senang dengan memperlihatkan rasa malunya. Dan Baekhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area unversitas.

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun selama perjalanan namun Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan intens yang diberikan oleh pria itu kepadanya. Satu sisi wajahnya terasa lebih panas dari yang lain karena menerima tatapan nonstop Chanyeol padanya.

Ketika ia memarkirkan sedannya ke dalam basement apartement mereka, Baekhyun mematikan mobil dan mulai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika sabuk pengaman terpasang kencang dan tidak bisa dilepaskan meski ia sudah menekan tombolnya.

Suara tawa Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan sempit itu dan Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan kesalnya kepada pria itu. Berani-beraninya ia tertawa ketika Baekhyun terkunci di tempat duduknya.

"anda hanya perlu memberitahuku jika ingin aku yang melepaskan sabuk pengaman anda, Professor," ucap Chanyeol.

"sial! Aku ti-" bantahan kesal Baekhyun terputus ketika dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya lagi.

Senyum nakal terukir pada bibir Chanyeol dan sekali lagi Baekhyun mendapati dirinya mengisi bola mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menolak untuk merasa terintimidasi kali ini dan tida bergeming ketika pria itu mulai bergerak. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun hingga puncak hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"anda tidak berusaha untuk menghindar?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bisikan rendah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu pria ini pasti sedang mengerjainya seperti tadi. Baekhyun tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya lagi dan memalingkan wajah. Tindakannya tadi hanya membuat Baekhyun terlihat besar kepala karena berpikir pria itu akan menciumnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Chanyeol "aku terima dengan senang hati Professor."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan bibir Chanyeol mendarat dengan sempurna di bibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya karena terkejut, namun malah membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan akses penuh ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas ikat sabuk pengaman langsung dilepaskannya dan ia mulai mendorong tubuh Chanyeol darinya. Ia berusaha menolak, atau paling tidak itu yang ingin Baekhyun percayai ia lakukan – menolak pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Namun, antara tenaganya yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan Chanyeol atau usahanya yang kurang, pria itu tidak menjauh sama sekali dan malah semakin melekat kepadanya. Chanyeol lalu meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan, menahannya di antara mereka berdua dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun mulai kehabisan napasnya ketika akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan diri dan menarik lidahnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sambil memberikan jilatan disudut bibir wanita itu.

Sebelum Baekhyun tersadar dari efek ciuman mereka, Chanyeol sudah beranjak keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkannya. Pria itu melambaikan tangan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum hilang dari area pandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kecolongan! Lagi!

Mengerang kesal, Baekhyun memukul roda kemudi mobilnya dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia sekali lagi kecolongan dan kali ini Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria itu benar-benar tahu cara berciuman. Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya menikmati ciuman mereka. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan sabuk pengamannya itu sudah berhasil dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol.

Sambil menghela napasnya, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai apartementnya. Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat lagi di sana dan Baekhyun berhasil sampai di kediamannya tanpa di bayang-bayangi Chanyeol disampingnya.

Baekhyun menggantung blazernya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersiap-siap dan seikit berdandan untuk pergi ke kediaman orangtuanya. Ibunya, Byun Sonya, menghubunginya kemarin dan memintanya datang kerumah untuk makan malam bersama.

Sonya juga berkata akan mengenalkannya kepada salah satu ilmuwan berbakat dan calon investor yang merupakan sahabat dari ayah Baekhyun. Jika sudah begitu, baekhyun tahu bahwa makan malam mereka bukan sekedar makan malam semi formal yang akan dihadiri beberapa teman ayahnya, yang berarti, baekhyun harus berpenampilan sopan dan menarik.

Memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada polesan wajahnya, Baekhyun sudah siap berangkat. Ia kembali mengendarai sedannya dan menyetir dengan kecepatan yang cukup santai. Hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit, Baekhyun sudah sampai di kediaman megahnya dulu.

Baekhyun turun dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada salah seorang pelayan pria yang bersiaga disana. Ia dapat melihat beberapa mobil mewah sudah terparkir berjajar dihalaman depan rumah dan meringis karena artinya ia sudah terlambat dan akan menerima semburan 'halus' ibunya.

"ah! Ini dia putriku!" seru Sonya tatkala ia melihat Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruang makan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan melihat empat pasang mata di ruangan terfokus padanya. Kedua orang tuanya duduk di meja makan bersama dengan dua orang yang Baekhyun tebak adalah tamu mereka hari ini.

Sonya bangkit berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekat untuk memberikan Baekhyun sebuah pelukan selamat datang. Ibunya lalu mengecup pipinya sambil berbisik, "kau terlambat, Baekhyun."

Bagi orang lain yang melihat, interaksi mereka akan diartikan sebagai kehangatan antara ibu dan anak. Namun Baekhyun tahu yang sesungguhnya. Dengan tangan Sonya yang sedikit meremas kencang lengannya dan bisikan dingin wanita itu di telinganya, Baekhyun tahu Sonya kesal karena ia terlambat.

"duduklah, sayang," ucap Sonya dengan kehangatan yang dibuat-buat.

Ibunya menarik sebuah kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Kedua tamu mereka sekarang berada disebelah kanannya dan diseberangnya, sementara ayah mereka duduk diujung meja dan Sonya disebelah kanan ayahnya, berseberangan dengan tamu yang duduk di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ucap Baekhyun berbasa-basi ketika melihat bahwa makanan yang terhidang masih belum tersentuh. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah ayahnya, Tuan Byun, dan berkata, "seharunya kau tidak membuat mereka menunggu kedatanganku dan langsung makan, ayah"

"tidak apa, miss…?" pria yang berada disampingnya berkata, menunggu Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun," jawabnya.

"Baekhyun," ucap pria yang terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun dari ayahnya. "aku Frans dan pria yang berada di hadapanmu adalah rekanku, James"

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Frans dan James yang terlihat sama tuanya dengan kedua pria lain yang ada disana.

"Hai Baekhyun. Sonya banyak bercerita tentangmu," ucap James.

"benarkah? Kuharap bukan hal yang buruk," balas Baekhyun. Ia sedikitpun tidak terkejut dengan ucapan James.

James terkekeh. "tidak, ia menceritakan bagaimana cerdas dirimu dan bahwa kau mendapatkan gelar PhD di usia yang cukup muda."

_Tanpa sekalipun menyebut namaku tentunya,_ komentar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi karena ibunya selalu berusaha untuk 'memperbaiki' hidup Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa banyak insinyur, professor, atau para ilmuan yang dikenalkan oleh ibunya. Sonya berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen dan beralih mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dan lebih membanggakan. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa ia akan lebih bangga lagi jika Baekhyun memenangkan penghargaan nobel suatu saat nanti.

Memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang melebihi rata-rata selalu mengundang rasa iri dari berbagai macam orang. Mereka pikir hidupnya sempurna dan keren, berharap bahwa mereka memiliki kelebihan yang Baekhyun miliki. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa semenjak kecil, tidak peduli bahwa Baekhyun dengan mudah meraih nilai tertinggi dan mengikuti kelas akselerasi, ia akan selalu didorong dan ditekan untuk menjadi lebih pintar dan lebih sempurna.

Sonya selalu beranggapan bahwa ia diberkati dengan putri yang pintar dan berbakat, bahwa Baekhyun dan segala pencapaiannya adalah kebanggannya sendiri. Jika dipikirkan, tidak akan ada wanita yang tak bangga memiliki putri seperti Baekhyun. Namun lambat laun, kebanggan Sonya berubah menjadi kesombongan dan ketamakan. Ia menjadi beranggapan bahwa ia harus memiliki semua yang terbaik, termasuk puteri kebanggaannya.

Ibunya tidak pernah puas dengan prestasi yang diraih oleh Baekhyun. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk belajar lebih giat lagi dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal, meskipun pada kenyataanya prestasi Baekhyun adalah hal yang tidak mudah dicapai oleh orang lain.

Baekhyun selalu menurut dan melakukan apa yang ibunya minta. Ia bersabar dan menerima semua tekanan yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Ayahnya sendiri tidak banyak membantu dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, menyerahkan Baekhyun ke dalam tangan Sonya.

Tumbuh besar dengan semua tekanan dan figure ayah yang tidak dominan dalam hidupnya membuat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tidak ekspresif. Ia menjadi lebih sering menyembunyikan perasaan dan emosinya, dan hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan keinginannya kepada siapa pun. Hanya tunduk pada perintah dan harapan ibunda tercintanya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk fokus pada perbincangan yang mengisi acara makan malamnya. Ia lelah dan ingin cepat pulang ke apartementnya yang terasa nyaman ketimbang harus meladeni kedua tamu mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika akhirnya makan malam itu berakhir dan Frans beserta rekannya James pulang.

"tidak bisakah kau lebih ramah, B?" Tanya Sonya ketika kedua tamu mereka sudah masuk kedalam kendaraan mereka dan melaju jauh.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. _So it begins_.

"aku sudah ramah ibu" jawab Baekhyun.

"_well_ tidak cukup ramah bagiku B" ketus Sonya.

"dengan begitu banyaknya murid yang kau miliki, kupikir satu-satunya keuntungan yang bisa kau dapatkan dari mengajar adalah kemampuan bersosialisasi yang baik, namun sepertinya tidak"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap diam menerima sindiran Sonya yang selalu datang ketika mereka hanya berdua. Sindiran dan cibiran Sonya merupakan hal yang sering diterimanya. Namun hari ini sepertinya Baekhyun membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra dalam menghadapi tingkahnya.

"aku akan pulang sekarang, Ibu," ucap Baekhyun

"aku belum selesai bicara B" Sonya berjalan cepat menghadang Baekhyun. "kau tahu bahwa aku dan ayahmu sedang melakukan penelitian besar, bukan? James dan Frans adalah salah satu calon investornya."

"aku menolak. Apa pun yang akan kau minta aku lakukan, aku menolak" Bekhyun berkata dengan tegas tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sonya mengenai penelitian mereka.

"sejak kapan aku minta kesediaanmu, B?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"aku akan mengatur janji sarapan dengan James dan Frans. Kau tunggulah kabar dariku."

_Never_! Jawab Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Ia sudah tidak berselera meladeni Sonya karena dirinya tahu bahwa tidak ada ucapan yang akan dimengerti oleh wanita itu. Melenggangkan kakinya, Baekhyun menerima kunci mobilnya dari seorang pelayan pria dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin, ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Sonya dibelakangnya. _Whatever._

...

..

.

~note

terimakasih untuk yang sudah me review..

**jangan lupa untuk vote exo d sompi yaa**..

see u next week

~ttd hani


	5. Chapter 4

Rate M

Bila ada yang d bawah umur tolong DI TUTUP SAJA

**tolong hargai orang yang ngetik nya juga, jangan jadi siders kalau tanggapan nya bagus chap berikutnya akan di percepat**

...

...

"_selamat menikmati_"

_maaf kalau ada typo_

..

.

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 4

PLAY, REWIND, AND REPEAT

….

…

..

.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku taman tepat diseberang gedung pencakar langit kediamannya menikmati udara malam yang hangat. Matanya sesekali melirik keatas, kesalah satu apartement yang berada tepat dibawah miliknya yang masih terlihat gelap hingga sekarang, jelas pemilik apartement tersebut belum pulang.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan nya sekarang. Tadi sore, ia sempat mampir ke apartement Baekhyun berniat untuk bercengkrama namun wanita itu tidak ada. Ia pikir professornya itu tidak mau membukakan pintu untuk nya dan menghindari nya. Bukan hal aneh mengingat bagaimana ia telah memperlakukan Baekhyun dan menikmati setiap detiknya.

Setelah mengetuk dan menekan bel pintu selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol baru berpikir apakah dosennya itu pergi lagi? Ia bahkan repot-repot turun ke _basement _dimana Baekhyun memarkir kan mobilnya tadi dan ternyata memang kendaraan roda empat tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pergi lama dan kembali ke apartementnya sendiri untuk menunggu. Setelah dua jam berlalu, ia kembali turun untuk mengecek apakah wanita itu sudah kembali, dan ternyata belum. Merasa kesal karena Baekhyun tidak ada dirumah nya, Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu wanita itu.

Taman yang terletak tepat diseberang kediaman mereka menjadi lokasi yang cocok untuk Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun, karena semua kendaraan yang menuju ke apartement mereka pasti akan melewati taman tersebut. Jadi, jika Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol pasti akan tahu.

Chanyeol sudah menunggu selama 30 menit di posisisnya ini ketika mobil sedan berwarna silver yang tidak asing melesat melewatinya. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang berdandan cantik duduk dibalik kemudi dan kemudian tersenyum. Chanyeol tahu senyuman nya pasti terlihat seperti senyuman hidung belang.

Dengan santai ia bangkit dari posisinya dan merenggangkan tubuh, layaknya se ekor singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Chanyeol juga membasahi kedua bibirnya yang kering dengan perlahan dan berjalan kembali ke apartement nya dengan langkah cepat.

Tepat ketika ia masuk kedalam lobi, ia bergegas mendekati lift disana. Matanya dengan lincah melihat layar digital kecil di atas pintu lift yang menunjukan lantai dimana lift tersebut berada. Dengan sabar ia menunggu lift yang bergerak naik dari _basement _menuju atas karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menaiki lift tersebut lalu menekan tombol lift.

Suara dentingan lift membuat seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri tegak di dalam lift ketika pintu terbuka. Dengan langkah yakin, Chanyeol masuk dan berdiri merapat ketubuh wanita itu.

"Apa yang-" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol menghimpit tubuhnya kedinding yang dingin.

"Hello, Profesor," sapa Chanyeol dengan suara yang rendah.

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika mendapati pria itu berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Dengan _heels_ yang di kenakannya, tinggi tubuh mereka hampir sejajar dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menghindar dari wajah Chanyeol saking dekatnya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana gugup nya Baekhyun. Wanita itu menahan napas nya dan berdiri kaku menempel pada dinding, berusaha untuk mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari tubuh kekar Chanyeol. Usaha nya sudah pasti sia-sia karena Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan celah seinchi pun di antara mereka.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Profesor," gumam Chanyeol rendah. Tangan pria itu naik membelai sisi wajah Baekhyun dan turun menelusuri rahang dan leher jenjang nya. "Bernapaslah dengan normal dan rileks."

Ucapan Chanyeol hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin menahan napas nya. Wanita itu menatap bibir Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan nya dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Apakah pria ini akan mencium nya lagi?.

"Simpan pikiran nakal anda, professor,?"geram Chanyeol tersenyum memebaca ekspresi Baekhyun. "Anda tentu tidak ingin aku lepas kendali dengan kamera CCTV yang menyala, bukan?"

Jemari Chanyeol turun membelai pundak telanjang nya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, sementara mata Baekhyun dengan panic melirik kebalik pundak Chanyeol. Ia melihat kamera CCTV lift yang terpasang di sudut ruangan dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Pria itu hanya berdecak dan menarik _Spaghetti strap _tersebut dan memilin nya pelan, sangat menyadari gerakan menelan tenggorokan Baekhyun. "Hm, aku senang keputusan ku untuk menunggu Anda malam ini. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat sisi lain Anda yang seperti ini. Anda cantik malam ini, Miss Byun."

Pujian kecil dari Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. Ia memang mengenakan gaun halter yang menampakan bahunya untuk acara makan malam yang di ada kan Sonya ,karena ibunya itu terbiasa membuat acara makan malam biasa menjadi sedikit berlebihan. Sebagian alas an nya lagi adalah karena Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar ocehan ibunya jika sampai hadir dengan pakaian yang kurang mewah menurut standar Sonya.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Mister Park," desis Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyesali keputusan nya untuk membeli unit di lantai atas apartement ini karena sepertinya lift yang dinaiki nya masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Ck, aku bukan mengganggu, Miss Byun, tapi aku sedang merayu mu," jawab Chanyeol. Punggung tangan pria itu sudah turun kelengan telanjang nya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Kalau begitu, berhentilah merayuku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu, setelah aku mendapatkan hasil nya nanti."

"_Never_!" bantah Baekhyun.

"_Wanna bet?"_

Senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Chanyeol seharusnya membuat Baekhyun marah, tapi ia malah merasakan sengatan listrik kecil menjalak dari kaki dan naik ke atas.

Baekhyun membuka mulut nya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Namun yang keluar justru pekikan terkejut dari mulutnya karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuh nya dan membopong nya di pundak. Bokong Chanyeol, yang ia harus akui sangat seksi meskipun di lihat dari sudut ini, berada di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Baekhyun.

Darah langsung berkumpul di kepala nya karena posisinya yang terbalik dan usahanya dalam memberontak tidak menghasilkan apa pun dengan Chanyeol yang memegang nya kuat. Pria itu dengan mudah membawa nya keluar dari lift dan berjalan menelusuri koridor apartement nya yang mewah.

"Turunkan aku!" perintahnya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris dan malah mengusap bokong Baekhyun yang hanya dilapisi gaun tipis.

"turun kan aku atau aku akan berteriak!" ancam Baekhyun ketika pria itu berhenti di depan pintu apartement nya. Baekhyun tahu ancamannya tidak bermutu karena ia tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk berteriak minta tolong.

Alasannya adalah karena ia tahu tidak aka ada yang mendengarnya. Apartement yang mereka huni adalah salah satu apartement mewah di kawasan ini dan terbuat dari dinding yang mampu meredam suara agar dapat memberikan suasana tenang bagi penghuninya. Belum lagi ia hanya memiliki 1 tetangga lain yang tinggal 1 lantai dengannya yang jarang terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ancaman Baekhyun. "kau tidak akan melakukannya, Ms Byun . reputasimu akan terancam. Sekarang, apa passwordnya?"

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya. Neraka akan lebih dulu membeku sebelum ia memberitahu pria ini password pintu apartementnya.

"Tu-run-kan-a-ku," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Passwordnya Professor," Chanyeol memintanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dengan menggunakan pundak lebar Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan dan bermaksud untuk menggeliat turun dari gendongan pria itu. Usahanya hamper berhasil jika bukan karena Chanyeol yang dengan mudah menaikan lagi tubuhnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Damn!" umpat Baekhyun sudah kehilangan semua kendali dirinya. "Apa maumu brengsek?!"

"Nah, nah, tidak baik mengumpat,"ucap Chanyeol. "Anda tidak mau megatakan password pintu anda, professor?"

"Tidak!"

"Well apa boleh buat. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membawa anda pulang ke apartementku"

"Apa?!" ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun takut. Ia mulai memberontak lagi ketika Chanyeol dengan pelan berjalan kea rah lift sambil berteriak, "Berhenti! kumohon, berhenti! Mr Park!"

"Jadi mau memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya kesal. Ia benci merasa tak berdaya seperti ini apa lagi karena pria yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

"Atau aku perlu membawamu ke tempatku, prosessor?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi ketika Baekhyun masih bungkam. "Aku mengerti"

"Baiklah!" seru Baekhyun saat ia merasakan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Baekhyun pasti akan jungkir balik jika melihat senyum kemenangan yang terlukis di bibir Chanyeol saat ia memberitahukan password apartementny. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berencana untuk mengganti password tersebut setelah Chanyeol pergi.

Suara dentingan kecil menandakan bahwa kunci kediamannya sudah terbuka dan Baekhyun berusaha sekali lagi untuk turun dari gendongannya. Namun Chanyeol sepertinya belum berniat untuk melepaskan dan melangkah masuk menuju kamar Baekhyun yang terletak di sisi kanan apartementnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, sekarang turunkan aku!" perintah Baekhyun dengan nanda tinggi.

"Baiklah," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hampir saja limbung ketika Chanyeol menurunkannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mencengkram lemari kayu yang ia letakkan di samping pintu kamarnya untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh. Berada dalam posisi terbalik seperti tadi membuat darahnya berkumpul di otak dan sekarang Baekhyun harus beradaptasi lagi ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai.

Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, mencoba untuk meredakan pusing yang melanda kepalanya saat ini. Sementara Chanyeol, pria itu merasa sedikit bersalah karena melakukan hal ini terhadap dosennya sendiri, ia meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk membantu menjaga keseimbangan wanita itu.

Baekhyun langsung menampik sentuhannya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah kasur. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan penuh amarah kepada Chanyeol. Kilat emosi yang terpampang dimata jernih itu tidak membuat Chanyeol mundur melainkan senang karena ia berhasil membuat dosennya yang terkenal dingin itu merasakan amarah dalam tingkatan yang baru.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan muali melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Wanita itu mencengkram kedua tangannya erat-erat di sisi tubuhnya dan Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa tangan wanita itu sedikit bergetar.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?"tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada itu. Ia tidak suka saat Baekhyun kembali memegang kendali dirinya lagi dan memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Merayumu," jawwab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menunggu balasan jawaban Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh wanita itu berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang. Perasaan panik memenuhi benak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menahan tangannya di atas kepala.

"Jangan lakukan ini!" pinta Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu terlihat takut dan mencoba untuk menarik tangannya keluar dari tangan Chanyeol yang menahannya. Kedua paha Baekhyun yang berada di antara lutut Chanyeol juga bergerak meronta berharap dapat menendang pria itu.

"Mr. Park!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelusuri garis gaun yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Anda memakai gaun ini untuk menutupi leher anda bukan?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak bisa memakai gaun model lain karena bekas ciuman yang ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol masih membekas dan mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Dan pria itu tahu!

"Sayang sekali," gumam pria itu. "Aku rasa, aku harus meninggalkan jejakku di bagian lain tubuhmu,"

"_Don't_!" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya

Pria itu langsung membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghisap kulit mulus itu tepat dibawah telinga Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan panas napas dan mulut pria itu di sana dan yakin bahwa pria itu telah meninggalkan bekas lain di tubuhnya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bebas mulai membelai pinggul dan pahanya dengan gerakan naik-turun, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa terkesiap menerima jilatan dan hisapan bibir pria itu.

Kemudian Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Baekhyun dan mencari _zipper_ gaun wanita itu. Tapi, tangannya langsung bersentuhan dengan punggung telanjang Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun mulai menyesali keputusannya mengenakan gaun _backless_.

"Hm, Aku tidak tahu bahwa anda memiliki gaun seperti ini, professor," ucap Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Baekhyun panik ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi punggung dan pinggangnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung dan pinggang Baekhyun di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang dikabuti hasrat. Pemandangan seperti ini terlalu saying jika ia lewatkan begitu saja dan ia berencana untuk mengecap punggung mulus ini dengan bibirnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan udaha hangat yang menerpa garis punggungnya. Pria itu mulai menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecup punggungnya. Telinganya lalu mendengar suara risleting yang turun membuka, menampakan punggung bawah dan bokongnya yang sekal.

"Ah!" Baekhyun terkesiap saat tangan Chanyeol masuk melalui celah gaunnya yang telah terbuka dan meraup payudara telanjangnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun menerima sentuhan langsung dengan pria di payudaranya, ia belum memutuskan apakah ia menyukai sentuhan ini namun yang jelas, tangan Chanyeol terasa panas di sana, terlebih saat telunjuk pria itu menyentuh puncak payudaranya.

"Payudaramu terasa pas di tanganku, professor," bisik Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar mendengar suara Chanyeol yang serak dan dalam. Ia mulai mengerti bahwa Chanyeol ahli dalam menggunakan jari dan suaranya untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya karena Baekhyun mulai menikmati remasan tangan Chanyeol di payudaranya.

"Katakan," ucap Chanyeol lagi. "Apakah payudaramu akan terasa pas di mulutku juga?"

Baekhyun mendesah kecil saat jari Chanyeol memilin puncak payudara di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Anda menikmati ini, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak!" bantah Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku akan memastikan anda meneriakkan kenikmatan anda lagi, professor. Dan anda akan mengakuinya sebelum pagi datang."

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu lebih cepat ketika mendengar janji Chanyeol untuknya. Tanpa sadar, ia memejamkan matanya setengah berpikir apakah ia masih akan menjadi Baekhyun yang sama setelah ini?

Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan _spaghetti_ _strap_ yang berada di tengkuknya dengan sekali tarikkan. Dengan kedua tangan pria itu begitu sibuk membelai payudaranya dan menahan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol menarik lepas tali gaunnya dengan menggunakan gigi. Terlebih karena ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di lehernya.

Gerakkan tangan Chanyeol di tubuhnya menyebabkan gaunnya mulai turun secara perlahan dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebelah payudaranya menyentuh seprai dibawahnya. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari payudaranya, membuat Baekhyun hampir melenguh karena merasa kehilangan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu sekarang, professor," bisik Chanyeol . "Maukah kau membalikan tubuhmu untukku?"

Baekhyun terengah ia diam di posisinya tidak berani untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedang bergantungan pada kendali terakhir dirinya dan dengan menuruti Chanyeol entah mengapa membuatnya merasa akan membuang semua kewarasannya.

Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan samar di tengkuknya dan turun mengikuti tulang punggungnya. "Kurasa aku harus menggodamu, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendesis ketika tangan Chanyeol kembali meraup payudaranya. pria itu meremas dan mengelusnya namun dengan sengaja menghindari puncaknya yang sensitif, Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan frustasi.

"Berbaliklah, Profesor," bisiknya lagi. "Aku akan memastikan Anda mendapatkan kenikmatan lain selain dari tanganku. Tidakkah Anda menginginkannya?"

Tangan Baekhyun yang masih ada dalam cengkraman Chanyeol mengepal erat. "Ti-dak...," ucapnya lemah.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya di bawah tubuh Baekhyun, menyelinap masuk ke dalam lapisan gaun yang menumpuk di bawah payudara wanita itu. Ia dengan sengaja menangkupkan tangannya pada lengkungan kembar Baekhyun dan menghindari puncak payudaranya yang sensitif.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai terasa lembab di telapak tangannya dan Chanyeol menyukai hal itu. Ia suka menjadi penyebab tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat di bawahnya dan mengeluarkan suara-suara erangan kenikmatan, juga erangan frustasi.

Sambil merapatkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol memenjara tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencicipi rasa kulit dosennya itu dan mulai menjelajahi punggung Baekhyun dengan lidah. Ia mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun dan terus turun hingga ke punggung bawahnya yang ramping.

Chanyeol bertekad untuk membuat Baekhyun menyuguhi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memiliki waktu sepanjang malam untuk melakukanya dan Baekhyun akan di pastikan menyerah pada tuntutan bibir dan tangannya. Pikiran itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dalam usahanya.

Baekhyun mulai mengerang frustasi saat tangan Chanyeol tak kunjung menyentuh puncak payudara yang keras. Pria itu malah dengan sengaja menjauhkan tangannya dari gundukan lembut itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi dibuatnya. Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol terus melanjutkan aksinya dan membawa tangannya semakin turun ke bawah. Ia menemukan garis celana dalam wanita itu dan sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan bentuk dari pakaian dalam yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Anda mengenakan _g-string_, profesor?" tanya Chanyeol serak. "Dia balik pakaian sopanmu setiap hari, aku bahkan tidak terpikir Anda memiliki _lingerie_."

Wajah Baekhyun merona hingga ke daun telinganya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia memakai _g-string_ sialan itu karena gaun yang dikenakannya berbahan tipis.

Karena malu, Baekhyun menggeliat, berusaha untuk mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Namun, Chanyeol malah mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyelipkan tangannya di antara paha dalam Baekhyun dan menangkup daerah kewanitaannya. Ia tidak dapat menahan erangannya lagi dan merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap garis kewanitaannya yang masih tertutupi secarik kain.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuhnya. Bokong wanita itu sedikit terangkat dalam usahanya untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol, namun justru memberikan akses lebih untik jemarinya yang sekarang sedang membelai pelan daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Perlahan-lahan, Chanyeol membangkitkan gelpmbang kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan belaian handalnya. Sesekali ia akan mampir di pusat kewanitaan Baekhyun yanh terasa lebih keras di balik kain minim itu. Ia akan mengusapnya beberapa kali, membangun kenikmatan Baekhyun dan kemudian meninggalkan titik itu.

"Argh!" Baekhyun menggeram kecil saat dirasanya Chanyeol kembali mengusap pusat kewanitaannya lagi. kedua pahanya menjepit tangan Chanyeol di sana dan kepalanya dibenamkan di atas kasur, pasrah pada gelombang demi gelombang yang mulai berkumpul dan membawanya ke pelepasan.

"Damn!" umpat Baekhyun mengerang ketika kenikmatan tersebut turun karena Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Chanyeol kesal. Ia sudah begitu dekat tadi, namun pria itu dengan sengaja menghentikan elusanya. Senyum licik yang terlukis pada bibir Chanyeol merupakan sebiah peringatan kecil sebelum akhirnya pria itu kembali mengulang aksinya.

Chanyeol kembali mengelusnya dan mengulang polanya terus menerus dan menghentikannya lagi ketika Baekhyun sudah hampir mencapai pelepasannya. Tangis frustasi wanita itu mengisi ruangan tersebut, membuat Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berbaliklah, Miss Byun," bisik Chanyeol di dekat telinga Baekhyun. Tangan pria itu masih terbenam di antara pahanya dan mulai gelombang baru di pusat kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat lagi ketkka dirasanya Chanyeol berhasil membawanya mendaki puncak kenikmatannya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun mencengkram erat seprai di bawahnya.

"Berbaliklah," bisik Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Yang ada dalam pikirannya yang sudah berada di depan mata. ia kesal karena menjadi lemah di bawah godaan pria itu, namun tak kuasa menahan kepalanya untuk mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Meski gerakan itu samar, namun Chanyeol cukup puas. Ia lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dan memberikan ruang bagi Baekhyun untuk memutar tubuhnya.

Dengan wajah merah merona dan mata yanh berair, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk berbaring terlentang. Tangan Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkan daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun selama wanita itu sedang membalik tubuh, membuat Baekhyun semakin malu.

Tidak sanggup menatap Chanyeol, ia menutup matanya dengan tangan kiri, sementara lengan kanannya mencengkram seprai di samping tubuhnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, matanya menjelajahi tubuh atas Baekhyun yang terpampang dengan indah.

"Anda sangat indah, profesor," ucap Chanyeol. Ada nada takjub dan memuja ketika pria itu mengucapkan nya.

Baekhyun menurunkan lengannya dan mengintip ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang menatap tubuhnya dengan sirat penuh pemujaan. Mata yang biasanya jernih dan cerah itu sekarang menggelap dan dikabuti hasrat, sanggup menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meninggalkan kewanitaan Baekhtin dan menangkup gunung kembarnya dengan kedua tangan. Pria itu kemudian menunduk dan berkata, "Kurasa aku harus mencari tahu apakah payudaramu akan terasa pas di mulutkumulutku atau tidak."

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya saay Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua payudaranya. Pria itu mengecup lengkungan payudaranya yang lembab dan mulai menjilatinya. Lidahnya menjelajahi setiap senti gundukan tersebut dan mulai melingkari puncak payudaranya yang keras.

Chanyeol kemudian mengulum dan Baekhyun melenguh. Saat Chanyeol menghisap lembut, Baekhyun mendesah kecil. Ketika gigi Chanyeol menggesek puncak sensitif itu, Baekhyun semakin melengkungkan tubuhnya dan bergerak gelisah.

Melepaskan payudara Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Wanita itu tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan dan malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

"_Soon."_ ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol terjulur meraih gundukan gaun Baekhyun dan menariknya turun secara perlahan. Ia memberikan kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk menghentikan usahanya dan senang ketika tidak menerima penolakan apa pun dari Baekhyun.

Setelah gaun itu terlepas dan menampakan tubuh Baekhyun hang hanya di tutupi _g-string_ berwarna hitam, Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh indah itu dan mencari bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Tidak perduli seberapa menggoda tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu tertarik untuk melumat bibir ranum Baekhyun yang terasa nikmat. Ia mulai menguasai bibir Baekhyun dan bergerilya dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka dan menyelipkan jemarinya pada rambut Chanyeol yang terpangkas rapi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya mengikuti gerakan bibir Chanyeol, membalas ciuman Chanyeol, mencicipinya, dan mulai menghisap bibir bawah Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun tidaj tahu bahwa bibir seorang pria dapat terasa begitu lembut. Ataukah ini hanya halusinasinya saja karena sudah terbutakan oleh hasratnya sendiri? Baekhyun tidak perduli. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah kenikmatan yang diberikan pria itu melalui bibir dan lidahnya.

Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan pagutannya dan bergeser turun mengecup leher dan pundqk Baekhyun. Ia mengecup dada Baekhyun yang bergerak naik turun karena kehabisan napas, merasakan panas tubuh wanita itu di bawahnya tubuhnya sendiri.

Tangan Baekhyun masih terbenam di rambut Chanyeol dan menuntun pria itu semakin turun menjelajahi perutnya yang cekung. Ia mengcengkram rambut itu ketika Chanyeol berhenti di atas lembah nya dan menarik turun lapisan terakhir yang melindungi tubuhnya.

Malu yang tadi sempat terlupakan menyerangnya kembali dan Baekhyun refleks menutup kewanitaanya dengan tangan. Ia hampir menangis ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan meletakannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Belum ada pria yang melihatnya di bawah sana sebelum ini. Lebih tepatnya lagi, belum pernah ada satupun pria yang melihatnya telanjang.

Kaki Baekhyun kaku saat Chanyeol memegang kedua paha dalamnya. Pria itu dengan lembut memaksa Baekhyun membuka kedua paha tersebut dan memandangnya lekat-lekat disana.

"Aku menyukai apa yang kulihat, Professor," ucap Chanyeol. Napas panas pria itu menerpa bagian paling rahasia tubuhnya. "Begitu basah dan begitu siap".

Baekhyun menghirup napasnya kencang. Ia terlonjak kecil ketika merasakan Chanyeol bergerak mendekatinya.

"Jangan!" pekiknya sambil menahan kepala pria itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Usahanya sia-sia karena Chanyeol dengan sigap menyingkirkan tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka.

"AH!" Baekhyun berteriak saat merasakan sentuhan basah pertama disana.

Ia tidak dapat lagi berpikit, Seluruh darahnya seolah-olah meninggalkan kepalanya dan berkumpul di bawah sana. kedua pahanya menjepit erat kepala Chanyeol dan tangan yang berusaha mendorong kepala Chanyeol sekarang terbenam di antara rambut pria itu dan bertahan di sana.

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama Chanyeol memberikan kenikmatan itu padanya namun klimaksnya datang dengan begitu cepat. membawanya kelangit teratas kemudian menghempaskannya kembali ke bumi dalam sebuah ledakan dahsyat.

Erangan nikmat yang keluar dari bibirnya mengisi setiap sudut ruangan dan Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, Pria itu melahap tubuh Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan kedua matanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mencicipi tubuh Baekhyun seutuhnya, tapi itu akan ia simpan untuk lain kali.

"Anda menikmatinya, professor?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol takjub melihat rona yang menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. Setelah semua yang sudah ia lalukan pada tubuhnya, wanita itu masih bisa bersikap malu-malu terhadapnya.

Baekhyun menurunkan kelopak matanya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan bergeser mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh bantal-bantal yang masih tersusun rapi.

Baekhyun terlihat seksi di mata Chanyeol. Dengan rambut wanita itu yang berantakan, bibir merah yang membengkak, serta tatapan sayunya, Chanyeol dapat melahap Baekhyun lagi saat ini juga.

Katakan, apakah anda menikmatinya, Professor?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Ekspresi waniya itu jelas sudah mengungkapkan segalanya, namun Chanyeol ingin mendengar langsung Baekhyun mengatakannya. Ia bergeser mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh dagu mungil Baekhyun, menengadahkan wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Apakah anda tidaj menikmatinya?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengulang pertanyaannya. "Jika Anda tidak menikmatinya, aku akan dengan senang hati mengulang semuanya lagi."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya sedikit sebelum kilatan hasrat terbesit di matanya. "La-lagi?" lirihnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan. "Ya. Lagi, Professor."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Bibirnya terasa kering sekarang setelah sebuah ide kotor memenuhi pilihannya.

"Jadi? Apakah anda menikmatinya, Professor?"

Menaikan pandangannya ke atas, Baekhyun berbohong. "Tidak."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik lepas selimut Baekhyun. "_Right answer_, Professor."

...

..

.

Baekhyun yakin dirinya sudah gila ketika dengan sengaja membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya lagi. Ia bahkan dengan suka rela memberikan akses penuh bagi pria itu untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Seyelah 30 menit Chanyeol menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya, Baekhyun yakin tidak ada satu lengkungan pun yang tidak mendapat sentuhan tangan dan bibir Chanyeol. Belum lagi, Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mencapai pelepasannya malam ini.

Ia dapat mendengarkan suara erangannya sendiri dan aroma keringat mereka berdua memenuhi indra penciumannya. Chanyeol sudah melepaskan T-shirt-nya dan Baekhyun menikmati rasa tubuh kokoh pria itu menempel di bagian depan tubuhnya. Bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di dada Chanyeol pun membawa kenikmatan tersendiri bagi puncak payudaranya.

Baekhyun mulai berani menjelajahi punggung san perut Chanyeol yang keras. Ia dapat merasakan otot-otot pria itu bergerak di bawaj sentuhannya. Terasa sangat laki-laki, bertolak belakang dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang lebih lembut dan berlekuk-lekuk. Dan sekarang, keduanya sedang mengambil jeda sejenak setelah Baekhyun meraih puncak kenikmatannya yang terakhir.

"Professor," geram Chanyeol saat jemari Baekhyun menyentuh puting pria itu.

Nada tertahan pria itu membuat Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya pria itu. Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meletakannya tepat di dada pria itu lagi, "Aku menyukainya, Professor."

"Benarkah?" bisik Baekhyun. Jarinya mulai bergerak lagi mengelus puting keras Chanyeol.

"Yeah," gumam Chanyeol. "Anda teruskan itu dan mungkin aku akan mengajarkan Anda cara menyenangkan seorang pria."

Baekhyun mendesis. Bayangan memberikan kenikmatan kepada Chanyeol mulai menari di benaknya. Ia hampir berkata pada Chanyeol bahwa pria itu dapat mengajarinya sekarang. Namun, Baekhyun menahan diri.

Tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas sekarang dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Butuh energi ekstra bagi Baekhyun untuk menahan kelopak matanya tetap membuka.

Chanyeol menyadari hal itu dan mengulum senyumnya. Ia tidak menyangka ketika memutuskan untuk merayu dosennya, ia malah akan melepaskan seekor singa betina. Meskipun Baekhyun masih malu-malu dan kaku, tapi setidaknya wanita itu tidak lagi berusaha untuk menghindari sentuhannya.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia membaringkan Wanita itu di depannya dan menghadap ke arah yang sama.

Tidurlah, Professor. Kita masih memiliki hari esok," gumamnya lembut.

_to be continued~_

...

..

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan me review, jujur saja chap ini di usahakan sangat untuk yg sudah me review, krna berdampak efek samping semangat untuk ngetik...

~ngomomg opo toh~

sekali lagi mohon maaf krna keterlambatan update nya seharusnya ini malming kemarin sudah di publish, tapi krna kesempatan dan mood mengetik nya suka hilang2an jadi begitu. bagi yang mau lihat versi aslinya memang ada d wattpad ya tapi all part d private sm author aslinya. dan aku memang ngetik ulang dari novel nya jadi belom liat lagi di wattpad...

next part masuk ke konflik untuk adegan meaum nya d tunda dlu ya ~

see ya~


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

..

.

Rate T

.

.

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Dream And Nightmare

.

.

Baekhyun bangkit duduk dan mengerjapkan mata melihat sekelilngnya. Sisi ranjang sebelah kanannnya sedikit berantakan, gaun dan celana dalamnya tergeletak begitu saja di kaki ranjang, dan tenggorokannya kering seolah-olah ia tidak minim selama berhari-hari. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun bingung dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan busana sehelai pun di balik selimut dan kondisi kamarnya yang terlihat berantakan. Lalu kesadaran menghantamnya.

"Oh, God!" erangnya sambil memebenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang berada di pangkuannya.

Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Tidak ada satu bagian pun yang terlewatkan dari ingatannya. Ia Byun Baekhyun, dengan sangat sadar membiarkan muridnya sendiri bercumbu dengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan semalam?

Mengangkat wajahnya lagi, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak terlihat pagi ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol masih ada di kediamannya ini ataukah pria itu sudah pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Baekhyun berharap yang terakhir.

Keluar dari selimut, Baekhyun berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Chanyeol masih ada di sini dan melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang. Meskipun apa yang mereka lalukan seharusnya membuat kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang menjadi hal sepele, namun Baekhyun terlalu sadar pagi ini untuk tidak merasa malu.

Ia meraih jubah mandi dan mengikat talinya kuat-kuat. Memegang keliman jubah tersebut erat-erat, Baekhyun berjalan keluar. Ia menilai situasi apartementnya dan ketika dirinya tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol di sana, Baekhyun memberanikan diri berjalan keluar.

Ruangan pertama yang ia singgahi adalah dapur. Baekhyun mengambil segelas air putih dingin dari lemari es dan meneguknya banyak-banyak, merasakan sensasi dingin yang meredakan rasa haus di kerongkongannya. Setelah itu, ia mulai membuat sarapan karena perutnya berbunyi kencang menandakan lapar. Mungkin aktifitasnya semalam telah menghabiskan banyak energinya.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya dan mulai bersiap-siap. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu yang sudah tidak pagi lagi namun Baekhyun mengambil waktunya dengan santai karena ini adalah hari terakhir mengajar dalam minggu ini ia tidak memiliki kelas pagi di hari jumat.

Baekhyun menangkap secarik kertas yang di tempel di meja riasnya saat ia hendak merias wajah. Ia tidak mengingat melihat kertas tersebut saat bangun tidur tadi dan meraih kertas tersebut. Membaca tulisan acak-acakkan disana membuat jantung Baekhyun melompat kecil. Pesan itu bertuliskan:

"_I had one of the greatest time with you las night, Professor. Can't wait to do it again anytime soon! –Chanyeol- P.S. Don't even try and think to change your password, you won't like the consequences."_

Baekhyun meremas kertas tersebut menjadi bola kertas kecil dan meleparnya kedalam tempat sampah. Entah kenapa pesan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona dan membencinya di saat bersamaan. _Well_, mungkin tidak sungguh-sungguh membenci hanya saja seharusnya Baekhyun setidaknya marah terhadap pria itu dan bukannya merona seperti anak ingusan.

Menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya, Baekhyun memandang pantulan dirinya dan mulai merias diri. Ia baru saja mengangkat rambutnya yang sudah kering untuk di ikat seperti biasanya namun berhenti ketika matanya menangkap kemerahan abstrak di bawah telinga kanannya.

Buru-buru Baekhyun melepaskan rambutnya. Ia baru ingat bahwa Chanyeol meninggalkan bekas ciuman baru di sana yang tidak dapat di tutupi dengan kerah pakaian yang tinggi. Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun membiarkan rambutnya tergerai lurus menutupi lehernya.

Setelah siap dengan semua persiapannya, Baekhyun kemudian berangkat menuju universitas. Ia baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus pengajar ketika mobil SUV hita milik rektor universitasnya datang dan parkir tepat di samping sedannya.

"Ms. Byun!" panggil Mr. Johnson ketika pria itu turun dari mobilnya dan melihat Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Johnson," sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum sopannya.

Pria tua yang sudah kehilangan sebagian rambutnya itu menganggukan kepala kepada Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan mejajari langkah wanita itu.

"Bagaimana dengan penelitianmu?" tanya Mr. Johnson.

"Aku belum memulainya, _Sir_," jawab Baekhyun.

Mr. Johnson mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak setuju. "Kenapa? Apakah kau menemukan kendala?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Well, aku belum menemukan kandidat lain yang cocok setelah Kim Winnie dengan berat hati menolak panggilanku."

Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan e-mail kepada salah seorang murid paska sarjananya, Kim Winnie murid Blasteran Korea Inggris yang sudah lulus tahun lalu, memberikan panggilan kepada wanita itu untuk menyelesaikan prorgram S3-nya dan melakukan penelitian untuk Baekhyun. Sayangnya Winnie berkata bahwa ia menikah baru-baru ini dan hail dengan kondisi janinnya yang kurang baik sehingga tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk bekerja.

Mr. Johnson mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu dan berpikir. "Hmm, aku memiliki kandidat lain yang kurasa cocok untuk membantumu," ucapnya.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Kris Wu, dia adalah salah seorang muridku 4 tahun yang lalu, dan dia berkebangsaan China Kanada," jawab Mr. Johnson "Dia lulus dengan nilai fantastis dan dia juga memiliki tingkat ketekunan yang tinggi. Aku bisa menjamin bahwa Kris akan menjadi asisten yang pantas untukmu, Ms. Byun. Jika kau tidak keberatan dengan rekomendasiku, aku bisa mengiriminya e-mail dan memintanya untuk datang segera mungkin."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala. "Tentu, Mr. Johnson. Jika kau sangat merekomendasikan Kris Wu, aku tentu akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka."

Keduanya menghentikan langkah mereka ketika sampai di depan ruangan Baekhyun.

"_Good!"_ ujar Mr. Johnson sambil menepuk punggungnya ramah. "Aku akan menghubunginya kalau begitu."

"Oke."

Mr. Johnson melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata, "Omong-omong, kau terlihat lebih mudah didekati dengan rambut tergerai. Kau harus sering-sering melakukanya."

Tangan Baekhyunn secara refleks naik menyentuh rambutnya. Sebuah senyum heran menghasi bibirnya dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Tidak ada perasaan risih dan janggal karena ia harus berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan nyaman dan...bebas? Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membika kunci ruangannya dan masuk. Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu hingga kelasnya di mulai, cukup untuk mengecek semua materi pelajarannya. Dan itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan sepanjang siang.

...

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati ruangan Baekhyun setelah kelasnya selesai beberapa menit yang lalu ia berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat dan menimbang apakah ia akan masuk atau tidak?

Sebenarnya sekarang ia sedikit ragu dengan dirinya sendiri dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya selama hampir seminggu ini. Professornya yang dingin jelas merupakan salah satu faktor penting di dalamnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang pria yang brengsek namun ia juga tidak pernah menganggap dirinya adalah pria _gentleman_ yang tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari tubuh seorang wanita. Namun, bersama dengan Baekhyun, ia merasa bahwa ia menjadi seorang pria yang melampaui brengsek.

Biasanya, jika ia sedang menginginkan tubuh seorang wanita, ia akan mencari pasangan cinta satu malam dan berpisah keesokan paginya. Wanita yang pernah bersamanya tidak pernah menuntut lebh karena tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap mereka. Namun dengan Baekhyun, sesuai yang berbeda jelas telah terjadi.

Seperti contohnya 'pertemuan' mereka yang sudah terjadi sebanyak tiga kali. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyetubuhinya dan memilih untuk memuaskan diri sendiri atau mandi air dingin agar hasratnya reda. Ia yakin jika Baekhyun adalah wanita lain, Chanyeol pasti sudah melampiaskan nafsunya sejak ciuman mereka yang pertama.

Ia tidak perlu mendengar langsung dari bibir dosennya bahwa ia masih perawan, semua reaksi yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun berteriak bahwa wanita itu masih perawan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Baekhyun pernah berhubungan khusu dengan seorang pria seumur hidupnya. Jadi, apakah itu alasannya? Karena Baekhyun masih perawan?

Chanyeol tidak yakin.

Oh, dan pagi tadi. Saat ia bangun di samping tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah melanjutkan bergelung bersama wanita itu dan menghabiskan harinya di atas ranjang. Ia ingin melanjutkan menggoda Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya, menyaksikan bagaimana ia memancing sisi panas Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang belum pernah terlintas ingin dilakukannya ketika ia bersama dengan wanita lain.

Belum lagi perasaan enggan yang menyergapnya begitu ia tahu bahwa ia harus pergi karena memiliki kelas pagi ini. Itu semua membuatnya bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri apa yang sebenarnya. Apakah ia...? Tidak, sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan pergi. Sepertinya ia mulai gila atau sudah kena batunya karena telah berani menggoda dosennya sendiri.

"Chanyeol!" seru seseorang memanggilnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Ia melihat Sehun setengah berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa beberapa buku pelajarannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun sambil terengah-engah mengatur napasnya.

"Pulang," jawab Chanyepl singkat.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau seharusnya ikut denganku ke rumah sakit, bukan?"

chanyeol mengerang ketika ia ingat akan hal itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama Sehun menjemput Luhan dari rumah sakit.

"Maaf, aku lupa," gumamnya. "Kita langsung berangkat sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju parkiran. Motor yang biasanya selalu dikendarai oleh Chanyeol tidak terlihat hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah Mercedez- Benz S Class berwarna hitam terparkir di sana. Mereka langsung menaikinya dan melaju menuju rumah sakit.

Ia sengaja membawa mobil yang jarang ia kendarai itu karena akan menjemput Luhan di rumah sakit. Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk membantuk Sehun menjemput Luhan dari rumah sakit karena pria itu tidak memiliki kendaraan sama sekali dan Chanyeol tidak tega membiarkan Luhan naik kendaraan umum saat kondisinya masih belum benar-benar pulih.

Sedikit informasi, kedua orangtua Sehun sudah meninggal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Meskipun orang tua Sehun memiliki cukup tabungan, namun dengan kondisi Luhan yang memiliki kelainan jantung sejak kecil maka pria itu harus bekerja sambilan di berbagai tempat untuk menambak keuangan mereka.

Mereka juga harus sering-sering berhemat, seperti sekarang ini, sebenarnya Luhan masih harus berada di rumah sakit untuk satu minggu lagi namun gadis itu memohon kepada dokter yang merawatnya sejak kecil agar ia bisa keluar dan tinggal di rumah. Dengan berat hati dokter tersebut mengijinkannya dengan syarat bahwa Luhan harus istirahat total di rumahnya.

"Apakah kondisi Luhan kali ini sudah lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, kuharap demikian. Kami masih harus melihat perkembangannya terlebih dahulu," jawab Sehun.

"Kau tahu 'kan bahwa kau hanya perlu mengatakan padaku jika kaliah membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Aku tahu. _Thanks, man."_

Chanyeol mengangguk meskipun ia tahu bahwa anthony akan lebih memilih untuk mengandalkan diri sendiri dari pada harus meminta bantuan Chanyeol.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan sudah berganti pakaian dan menunggu mereka di ruang rawat. Gadis itu sedikit pucat namun tetap tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Akhirnya!" erang Luhan. "Aku sudah berlumut menunggu kalian."

"Hai, Lu," sapa Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"_Better than ever_," jawabnya riang. "Bolehkan kita pergi sekarang?"

"Lima menit, Lu," ucap Sehun. "Aku harus menyelesaikan administrasinya."

Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Trims, Chanyeol," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk selalu menjadi teman yang baik bagi Sehun dan juga menjadi kakak keduaku," mata gadis itu terlihat sedikit basah.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Ia menyentuh tangan gadis yang biasanya selalu tersenyum riang itu. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang merasa terharu. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh harus menanyakannya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia lalu merangkulkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap lengan gadis itu lembut. "Sama-sama, Lu."

Luhan menyadarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol dan balas merangkul pria itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan rangkulan mereka.

"Ayo!" seru Sehun ketika pria itu kembali.

Chanyeol langsung meraih tas berpergian Luhan dan membawanya sementara Sehun mengalungkan tangan Luhan pada lengannya. Bertiga mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari rumah sakit dan pulang menuju kediaman Oh bersaudara. Sesampainya di rumah Sehun, mereka memesan pizza untuk makan siang dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa jam di sana.

Baru setelah pukul 9 malam Chanyeol akhirnya pulang ke apartementnya sendiri. Saat ia memarkirkan mobil di basement, ia melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung. Walaupun terdengar seperti penguntit, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya memiliki dua kelas hari ini dan seharusnya sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dari jenis pakaian formal yang dikenakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu bahwa dosennya belum pulang sama sekali dan langsung pergi ke tempat lain setelah kelas yang diajarnya selesai sore tadi.

Wanita itu terlihat lelah dan putus asa. Sekilas ia melihat Baekhyun mengusap matanya sendiri. Apakah dosen killer-nya sedang menangis? Yang benar saja! Buru-buru Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Professor!" seru Chanyeol.

Wanita itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya berdiri menghadap pintu lift dan menunggu. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mendengarnya, karena sekilas ia dapat melihat perubahan tubuh Baekhyun yang menjadi kaku saat ia memanggilnya.

"Anda baru pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi sambil berdiri disampingnya.

Baekhyun tidak menoleh dan memandang ke layar digital di atas pintu lift. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Mister Park?" tanyanya dingin.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka sedikit. Ia tahu bahwa biasanya Baekhyun selalu bersikap dingin dan datar, namun kali ini ia dapat menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari nada ucapan wanita itu.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu, Professor?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat suasana hati professornya menjadi seperti ini. Meski ia juga tidak ingin dikatakan suka ikut campur.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa dingin dan menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol kaget ketika mendengarnya dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sepasang mata dingin di balik kacamata itu memandangnya dengan cara yang belum pernah di tunjukkannya.

"Tidak perlu bersikap manis, Mister Park," ucap Baekhyun sinis. "Sudah cukup permainanmu. Katakan, apakah kau belum puas memanfaatkanku?"

"Apa? Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkanmu, Professor."

Baekhyun mendengus tidak percaya. "Kau sama saja dengan kedua orangtuaku, selalu memanfaatkanku untuk kepentingan pribadi. Well, mereka juga selalu lupa ketika melakukannya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun lebih terdengar seakan wanita itu sedang mengeluh kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa melewatkan kemarahan dan kepahitan yang tersirat dalam perkataan Baekhyun.

Apa yang sudah terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dati dua belas jam?

Pintu lift kemudia terbuka dan Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam. Wanita itu memandang Chanyeol dingin dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Mister Park."

Ucapan wanita itu secara tidak langsung menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak ikut menaiki lift yang sama. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan melihat pintu lift tertutup dengan Baekhyun yang berada di dalamnya.

Baekhyun membanting pintu apartementnya dengan kencang dan langsung terduduk di lantai. Ia menopang kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan mengusap kedua pelipisnya sambil bersandar di daun pintu.

Ia lelah dan marah.

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi di hidupnya, ini adalah pukulan paling telak yang pernah dihadapinya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa ibunya selalu bersika sinis terhadapnya dan ayahnya lebih memilih untuk menutup mata akan apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan sonya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada hal yang lebih buruk yang dapat menimpanya.

Sore tadi, Sinya tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk datang ke rumah. Ia seharusnya tidak memenuhi panggilan Sonya dan belajar bahw tidak pernah ada hal baik yang akan terjadi jika itu sudah menyangkut diri Sonya. Dan Baekhyun dengan polosnya pergi menemui orangtuanya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Frans dan James?" Tanya Sonya ketika dirinya sampai ke rumah mereka.

"Frans dan James? Kedua pebisnis yang kau undang untuk makan malam?"

Sonya mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan mereka?"

"Well, mereka oke kurasa. Apakah mereka calon yang akan mendanai penelitianmu kali ini?"

Sonya menganguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang memebri tahu Baekhyun bahw ia tidak akan suka mendengar perkataan Sonya berikutnya.

"Kita sedang memberikan proposal investasi kepada mereka," ucap Sonya.

"Kita? Maksudmu kau dan aku?"

"Dan ayahmu tentunya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan salah seorang dari mereka," jawab Sonya tenang.

Wanita itu masih tersenyum setelah mengucapkan hal dengan kekonyolan terbesar abad ini, sedangkan Baekhyun mengepalkan tanganya erat-erat. Tidak perduli seberapa besar Baekhyun berharap bahwa Sonya tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia terlalu mengenal Sonya.

"Kau gila!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlalu marah untuk dapat meredakan suaranya. "Umur mereka bahkan tidak lebih tua dari Ayah!"

"Merekan memang sedikit tua, namun tidak ada larangan yang menyatakan bahwa kalian tidak boleh menikah hanya karena perbedaan usia yang jauh."

"Dan kenapa aku harus menikah dengan mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggertakan giginya. Ia bersusah payah menahan amarahnya agar tidak melakukan hal yang akan disesalinya nanti.

"Kau tahu bahwa penelitianku ini membutuhkan dana besar, bukan?" Sonya tidak membutuhkan Baekhyun unyuk menjawab pertanyaanya dan lanjut berkata. "Penelitian ini terlalu penting untuk gagal. Aku membutuhkan salah satu dari mereka untuk menyuntikan dana. Karena James sedang mencari seorang istri dan Frans sudah melewati dua tahun semenjak ditinggal istrinya, aku rasa merupakan keputusan brilian jika kau menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka dan membujuknya untuk bergabung dalam riset ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku yakin jika hanya itu tujuanmu, tidak perlu sampai ada pernikahan bukan?"

Sonya mennghela napasnya bosan. "Tentu saja tidak. Dengan pernikahan, kerja sama kita akan lebih kuat," jawab Sonya.

"Apa?"

"Dengar, apa yang akan kita teliti sangat penting dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bahwa hal itu akan gagal karena hubungan yang retak. Jika kau menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, itu akan menjadi jaminan kuat bagiku dan ayahmu. Lagipula, jika bukan dengan pernikahan, apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Kau terlalu kaku tanpa memiliki daya tarik sebagai wanita simpanan. Jadi kurasa setidaknya kau pantas untuk menjadi seorang istri."

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa tersinggung dan sakit hati karena ucapan Sonya yang merendahkannya. Seharusnya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak merasakannya, ia tidak memiliki energi. Untuk melengkapi untuk meluapkan amarahnya lagi. Baekhyun tahu saati itu bahwa Sonya seudah terlalu ter obsesi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi merasa kasihan pada Sonya yang tidak memiliki hati.

"Tidak", ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau gila jika berpikir aku akan menurutimu."

Senyum Sonya turun dan matanya mendelik penuh kekesalan pada Baekhyun. "Tidak bisakah kau menjadi anak yang berguna barang sekali saja, B?"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia bukan boneka yang bisa dimainkan oleh orangtuanya sesuka hati dan dimanfaatkan kapan pun mereka mau. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Tuhan ketika memberikannya pada sepasang manusia yang tidak mengerti arti menjadi orangtua.

Baekhyun keluar dari kediaman orangtuanya. Cukup sudah usahanya selama ini untuk menjadi anak yang berbakti dan mencoba untuk menyadarkan orangtuanya bahwa ia adalah manusia dan juga putri mereka. Cukup sudah.

Memijat tulang diantara kedua matanya, Baekhyun menghela napas. Hatinya seharusnya sudah kebal dengan semua drama Mama dan Appa nya, namun entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan sebuah lubang disana.

Tidak perduli bagaimana sikap kedua orangtuanya, mereka tetap orangtua kandung Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengharapkan hal lain dari orangtuanya selain diterima apa adanya.

"Tidak ada yang akan menerimamu apa adanya, Baekhyun. Kapan kau akan belajar?" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin Mama dan Appanya akan dapat menerimanya jika muridnya sendiri bahkan bisa memainkannya dan memanfaatkannya? Baekhyun harus mulai menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa sepertinya ia memang bernasib jelek.

~To be Continued

...

..

.

~note

adakah yang menunggu cerita ini?

maafkan karna minggu kemarin gak update, seharusnya seminggu sekali. tapi krna ada problem jadi gak bisa lanjutin ngetik seminggu.

doain aja semoga bisa sehat terus dan rencananya chapter 6 mau d update minggu ini kalau kondisi memungkinkan.

untuk yang masih ada typo adakah yang mau ngasih koreksi d komen biar bisa d edit nantinya tanpa harus baca satu persatu chapter yang sudah d publish T_T

see ya~

~_hani_~


	7. Chapter 6

Rate T-T+

..

.

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 6

Determination Over Temptation

...

..

.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Tampak seorang gadis dengan pakaian terbuka dan dadanan menor yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol lupa dengan keberadaanya dan siapa sosok yang sudah duduk merapat di sampingnya itu.

"Kau melamun sedari tadi. Ada apa?"

Ya, Chanyeol ingat sekarang. Gadis ini bernama Yejin dan ia adalah salah satu gadis yang sesekali ikut berkumpul dengannya dan teman-temannya. Selain itu, Chanyeol ingat bahwa mereka pernah tidur bersama satu kali beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Nothing," jawab Chanyeol sambil menaikkan bahunya lalu kembali menenggak alkohol yang sedari tadi ada di dalam genggamannya.

Pikirannya sedang melayang ke Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum Yejin datang dan memanggilnya. Panggilan Yejin menyadarkan bahwa ia seharusnya melupakan Baekhyun malam ini dan bersenang-senang.

Setelah Chanyeol kembali ke apartementnya tadi, ia langsung menerima panggilan dari Kai yang mengajaknya untuk clubbing. Kai adalah salah satu temannya dan pria itu selalu clubbing hampir setiap minggunya.

Sesekali Chanyeol akan menerima ajakan Kai jika sedang merasa ingin bersenang-senang. Namun malam ini, ia datang dengan tujuan untuk mengenyahkan Baekhyun dari otaknya menurut Chanyeol, ia sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk memikirkan dosennya itu.

"Kau terlihat memiliki banyak pikiran, Chanyeol," ucap Chen yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memangku teman kencannya yang terbaru.

"Yeah kau tidak seperti biasanya," timpal Kai. Pria itu pun sedang sibuk digelayuti oleh salah satu gadis klub.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab mereka dan malah bertanya, "Siapa lagi yang akan bergabung dengan kita mala mini?"

Kai menaikkan alisnya, sangat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk berkomentar tentang ucapannya dan Chen. Dengan bijak ia menjawab, "Jimin dan Suho Hyung sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Dan Lily tentunya," tambah Chen sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke tempat mereka.

"Halo, semuanya!" seru Lily ketika ia sampai dan tanpa ragu mengambil botol minuman yang berada dalam genggaman Chen.

"Hei! Itu…." Chen tidak melanjutkan protesnya lagi Karena Lily sudah meneguk minumannya. "Sama-sama," ucapnya kesal sementara teman kencannya hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Chen.

Lily meletakkan botol minuman tersebut di atas meja dan mendesah lega. "Maaf, aku sangat membutuhkan minum mala mini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menambah minuman kita," ujar Yejin sambil mengankat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan klub.

"Trims, Yejin," gumam Lily. Wanita itu kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar dengan ekspresi bosan. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Chanyeol?"

"Biarkan saja dia Lily," ucap Kai. "Ia sedang banyak pikiran sepertinya."

Lily melirik Kai dan Chen yang mengangguk. "Dan apa itu, jika aku boleh tahu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik kepada Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu, Lily," jawab Chanyeol kembali meneguk minumannya.

Lily berkacak pinggang dan meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Oke. Kalau begitu kau harus berdansa denganku."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdansa," tolak Chanyeol halus.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk duduk tanpa bersenang-senang, Chanyeol," ucapnya lagi. "_After all, _aku yakin tujuanmu datang ke sini adalah untuk melupakan apa pun masalahmu itu, bukan?"

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Lily. Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alisnya menantang Chanyeol untuk membantah ucapannya. Tahu tebakannya benar, Llily mulai menarik lembut lengan Chanyeol dan memaksanya berdiri.

Dengan setengah hati Chanyeol meletakkan botol minumannya di atas meja dan berdiri menuruti keinginan Lily. Gadis itu mulai menariknya menuruni lantai dansa dan menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa.

Lily mulai bergoyang mengikuti irama music yang kencang dan berdansa di hadapannya. Chanyeol sendiri dengan terpaksa ikut bergoyang menemani Lily karena ia tidak mau terlihat konyol hanya berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Tangan Lily mulai menyentuh dada Chanyeol dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menggoda, Lily berdansa semakin berani dan semakin dekat ke tubuh Chanyeol. Gadis itu tidak ragu sama sekali menggoyangkan tubuh moleknya dengan gerakan yang memprovokasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Lily sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan dan semakin lama semakin berani menggoda dirinya. Alasan utama Chanyeol tidak pernah menerima tawaran Lily yang sangat terus terang adalah karena gadis itu memiliki ketertarikan khusu terhadapnya dan itu akan menjadi sangat merepotkan jika Chanyeol sampai tidur dengan Lily. Chanyeol tidak ingin gadis itu berpikit bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih.

Setelah dua lagu bertempo cepat, tiba-tiba saja DJ memainkan lagu dengan tempo yang cukup lamban. Lily dengan berani menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di pinggulnya. Gadis itu juga mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak Chanyeol dan melekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau bersenang-senang?" Tanya Lily.

Tidak, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan senang saat ini dan hanya tersenyum masam kepada gadis itu. Ia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk kembali ketempat duduknya dan meminum cairan yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Baekhyun. Namun, ia malah mendapatkan Lily bergelayutan padanya.

"Aku akan membuatmu bersenang-senang, Chanyeol. Aku pastikan itu," ucap Lily dengan rasa penuh percaya diri.

Gadis itu semakin menekan tubuhnya dan dengan sengaja menekan selangkangan Chanyeol menggunakan pinggulnya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa gadis itu menambah tekanan seiring dengan alunan lagu klub dan tidak mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Ia ingin mencoba melihat sejauh mana ia akan membiarkan Llily beraksi.

Tangan Lily mulai bergeser melingkari lehernya dan mengelus anak-anak rambut yang tumbuh di tengkuk Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. Gerakkan malas jemari Lily memang diperuntukkan untuk menggoda pria, belum lagi bentuk tubuh menggiurkan yang hanya dibalut mini dress ketat berwarna merah.

Tidak adanya penolakan dari Chanyeol membuat Lily menjadi semakin percaya diri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Bagaimana jika kita keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

Lily menyunggingkan senyum menggoda yang pastinya sudah akan membuat pria lain melayang, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu mengenal Lily dan bagaimana cara berpikir gadis itu.

Membiarkan Llily menariknya, Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Lily yang membawanya menuju pintu belakang klub. Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka keluar, yang merupakan gang kecil dan gelap, Lily langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke tembok dan mulai mencium bibir pria itu.

Lidah gadis itu menyeruak masuk degan berani dan Chanyeol belum berniat untuk menghentikan aksi Lily meskipun ia ragu bahwa dirinya menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Lily.

Ia membiarkan Llily melumat bibirnya dan menelusuri rahang serta lehernya dengan bibir yang bersemangat dalam menjalankan aksinya itu. Chanyeol penasaran apakah ia akan bereaksi sama terhadap Lily seperti bagaimana tubuh dan pikirannya bereaksi terhadap Baekhyun.

Lidah Lily mulai mengecap leher dan jakunnya sedangkan tangan gadis itu mulai turun menjelajahi tubuh Chanyeol dan mengusap selangkangannya yang masih dilapisi celana jeans tua favoritnya.

Lily menarik kepalanya dari ceruk leher Chanyeol saat menyadari bahwa tubuh Chanyeol tidak bereaksi di bawah sentuhannya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan sebelah alis terangkat karena tidak mempercayai bahwa pria ini tidak tergoda dengan aksinya barusan.

Merasa tertantang, Lily melepaskan kait celana Chanyeol dan menurukan Zipper-nya. Ia langsung menyelipkan tangannya yang terasa dingin karena udara malam dan menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol di sana. Ia mengusapnya beberapa kali dan tersenyum miring saat merasakan bagian tersebut memberikan reaksi meskipun hanya sedikit.

Lepaskan kemejamu," perintah Lily.

Chanyeol menuruti gadis itu dan melepaskan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya sebagai outer, dipadu dengan T-shirt hitam di baliknya dan menyerahkan pada gadis itu. Menerima kemeja Chanyeol, Lily menjatuhkannya ke aspal kotor di antara tubuh mereka dan tanpa ragu-ragu langsung berlutu di atas kemeja tersebut.

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana gadis itu dengan bersemangat menurunkan celananya sedikit dan memulai aksinya di area sensitive Chanyeol, memberikan upaya besar untuk menggoda tubuh Chanyeol agar bereaksi terhadap keahliannya.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun, tapi ia tidak menikmatinya sama sekali, rasa mulut dan lidah yang hangat di bagian terintim tubuhnya malah terasa sangat salah dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengenyahkan sosok Baekhyun dari kepalanya.

"Berhenti," ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong lembut kepala Lily.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya dan malah bergerak semakin jadi. Dengan kesal Chanyeol mendorong tubuh gadis itu sedikit lebih kencang dan mengancingkan kembali celananya.

Lily yang didorong oleh Chanyeol, terduduk di atas aspal yang kotor dan memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa-apaan?!" tanyanya marah.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu, Lily," jawab Chanyeol malas. Ia tidak perduli Lily marah atau tidak.

"What?!" Lily setengah berteriak sambil bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia merasa terhina karena Chanyeol menolaknya, padahal jelas-jelas pria itu sudah mulai terangsang karena aksinya.

"Dengar, aku tidak tertarik untuk bermain denganmu."

"Bajingan!" maki Lily sambil menampar wajah Chanyeol.

Gadis itu dengan kesal kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam klub dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan Lily.

Menghela napasnya, Chanyeol mengambil kemejanya dan mengibaskannya kencang untuk menyingkirkan debu dan kerikil yang menempel pada kain tersebut. Di saat seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu berharap bahwa ia adalah seorang perokok dan bisa melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan cara menghisap tembakau. Namun sayangnya tidak.

Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari sana dan masuk ke dalam klub. Ia mencari jalannya menuju meja di mana teman-temannya masih sedang berkumpul dan menikmati minuman mereka. Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa Jimin dan Suho Hyung baru saja bergabung bersama mereka.

Lily, yang sekarang duduk di samping tubuh Jimin, memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Gadis itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai menggoda Jimin, yang dengan senang hati menerima rayuan tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga bibir Lily yang tadi sedang mencumbu Chanyeol mulai saling melumat dengan bibir Jimin.

Jika gadis itu berpikir bisa membuat Chanyeol cemburu atau hanya sekedar menunjukan pada Chanyeol apa yang terlewatkan olehnya ketika ia menolak gadis itu, maka Lily salah besar Chanyeol sama sekali tidak perduli dan malah kasihan kepada Jimin yang dimanfaatkan oleh Lily.

"Aku akan pergi lebih dulu," ucap Chanyeol.

Suho memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju. "Aku dan Jimin baru sampai dan kau sudah mau pergi? Apakah kau ingin ditertawakan oleh kasurmu sendiri?"

Chanyeol berdecak dan tersenyum. "_Sorry, Man_," ucapnya. "Aku hanya sedang tidak dalam suasana hati ingin bersenang-senang."

Kai dan Chen mulai ikut protes dan Jimin masih hanyut dalam cumbuannya dengan Lily.

"Kau tidak asik, Chanyeol," komentar Chen. "Tidak ada yang meninggalkan klub sebelum hari berganti, _Buddy_."

"Ya, benar," timpal Kai dan Suho hampir bersamaan.

"Aku akan jadi yang pertama kalau begitu," jawab Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkan ke atas meja. "_See you on Monday_," ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu dari sana.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ketika teman-temannya mulai berseru bersamaan.

Mengendarai motornya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Bukan, apartement Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Bersentuhan dengan Lily tadi membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuh dan merasakan tubuh Baekhyun lagi. Ia harap dosennya itu menurut dan tidak mengganti _password_ apartementnya.

…

..

.

Bunyi kunci yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia senang karena Baekhyun tidak mengubah kunci apartementnya dan menghemat tenaga mereka berdua karena Chanyeol tidak perlu mengorek _password_ baru dari bibir Baekhyun.

Masuk ke dalam kediaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak repot-repot menyalaka lampu ruangan tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar wanita itu dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap hanya dengan penerangan lampu tidur wanita itu yang remang-remang.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan melihat bahwa waktu menunjukan pukul setengah satu pagi. Dosennya itu pasti baru tidur selama beberapa jam dan sayangnya Chanyeol dengan terpaksa harus menunggu tidurnya yang lelap.

Ia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sambil berjalan menuju sisi ranjang Baekhyun yang kosong. Sepertinya Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan untuk tidur di sisi kanan ranjang dan Chanyeol harus mulai membiasaan diri untuk tidur di sisi kiri meskipun itu bukan sisi kesukaanya.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan menyelinap ke balik seliut yang menutupi setengah tubuh Baekhyun. Matanya menjelajahi bagian tubuh professornya yang terbuka karena Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kamisol tipis sebagai busana tidurnya. Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk mengintip celana seperti apa yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun di balik selimut ini.

Menopangkan tubuhnya dengan siku kanannya, Chanyeol mengamati wajah polos Baekhyun dan mengerutkan kening. Ia menangkap lingkaran mata Baekhyun dan bagaimana sepasang mata yang tertutup tersebut terlihat sedikit bengkak. Apakah dosennya ini habis menangis?

Berpikir demikian, Chanyeol menjadi tidak tega untuk mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Ia menggulingkan tubuh dan berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun dan menghela napas.

Bagian tubuh bawahnya sudah berdenyut minta dipuaskan hanya dengan memandang Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan reaksinya terhadap serangan Lily tadi. Jika tidak mengatakan dengan lantang apa yang sedang terjadi, sepertinya Chanyeol harus melepaskan beasiswanya karena itu artinya ia bodoh.

Ia tertarik terhadap dosennya sendiri. Sungguh ironis, di saat ia tidak serius dengan satu pun wanita yang seumuran dengannya, ia harus terpikat kepada dosen yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Terlebih lagi, dosen dingin yang sama sekali belum berpengalaman dengan pria.

Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah ia ingin menjadi yang pertama bagi Baekhyun, karena biasanya cinta pertama selalu pupus. Apa? Apakaj ia baru saja mengatakan cinta pertama? Damn! Otaknya sepertinya mulai konslet. Ia jelas tidak ingin menjadi cinta pertama dari professornya. Bukan begitu? Ya, harus begitu.

Menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia butuh mandi air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan juga tubuhnya. Sedikit menyedihkan karena ia harus menyia-nyiakan tubuhnya yang prima dengan mandi air dingin, alih-alih mengambil tubuh Baekhyun dan menikmatinya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk warna pastel milik Baekhyun yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tanpa repot-repot mengenakan celananya kembali, Chanyeol menyelinap ke balik selimut dan manarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rangkulannya.

Ia menempelkan bagian depan tubuhnya ke punggung Baekhyun dan menopangkan dagunya di atas pundak wanita itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi dan masih lelap dalam tidurnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil karena ternyata wanita ini tidur seperti mayat.

Chanyeol menyibakkan rambut wanita itu dan melihat bekas ciuman yang ditinggalkannya kemarin sudah berubah menjadi merah kehitaman. Sebenarnya ia ingin meninggalkan lebih banyak lagi ciuman di leher Baekhyun, namun ia masih bisa memikirkan kesulitan yang akan dihadapi oleh Baekhyun jika sampai Kissmarknya dilihat oleh orang lain.

Mengecup pundak Baekhyun sekilas, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kamisol Baekhyun dan bersentuhan langsung dengan payudara wanita itu. Ia senang karena Baekhyun tidak mengenakan bra saat tidur, memudahkannya untuk menjelajahi tubuh wanita ini.

Sedikit bereksperimen, Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun lembut dan menggoda puncaknya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Ia tidak menahan seringainya ketika dirasakannya puncak payudara Baekhyun bereaksi dan mulai mengeras.

Dimainkannya bagian tersebut selama beberapa menit sebelum tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuruni perut datar Baekhyun dan menyentuh celana dalamnya. Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kamisol tipis dan celana dala. Katun ketika sedang tidur, sepertinya. Chanyeol tidak keberatan, tapi ia akan mengejarkan wanita ini untuk memakai _lingerie_ saat tidur.

Mengusap kewanitaan Baekhyun seketika langsung membangkitkan hasrat Chanyeol. Ia dapat merasakan bukti kejantanannya yang mengeras dan menekan bokong kenyal Baekhyun. Wanitua itu akan shock jika sadar dan bisa merasakan bukti hasrat Chanyeol sekarang.

Berusaha menahan diri, Chanyeol melepaskan sentuhannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan berguling menjauh. Ia menghela napas berat merasakan bagian tuuhnya yang berdenyut dan menuntut pelepasan.

"_Next time, Buddy_," bisiknya pada bagian tubuhnya yang berdenyut. "ini bukan malam keberuntunganmu."

Chanyeol mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari tubuh hangat yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia mulai memikirkan rumus-rumus fisika di kepalanya dan menghitung domba agar kantuk menghampirinya.

Usahanya lumayan berhasil karena Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah kembali ke ukuran semula. Menghela napas, ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Baekhyun bergerak dan membalikkan badannya. Tangan wanita itu tersampir di dadanya dan kaki Baekhyun melintang di perut bawahnya, membawa Chanyeol kembali sadar akan tubuh wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Sial," desisnya kesal.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Chanyeol melihat puncak kepala dosennya yang bersandar di pundaknya. Wanita ini memang sengaja ingin menyiksa Chanyeol sepertinya, karena sekarang aroma shampoo Baekhyun mulai mencari dan menggoda indra penciuman Chanyeol.

"Anda memang sengaja ingin menggodaku, bukan?' Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Wanita itu jelas tidak menjawabnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mendesah. "Aku menyerah untuk bersikap sopan, professor,"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan merangkulkan ke pundak Baekhyun. Dengan lembut ia menarik tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukkanya, merasakan gundukan lembut Baekhyun menekan sisi tubuhnya.

Menggertakkan gigi, Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memanfaatkan Baekhyun di saat wanita ini tidur tak sadarkan diri. Ia harap resolusinya di saat wanita ini tidur tak sadakan diri. Ia harap resolusinya dalam menjadi seorang pria sejati bertahan hingga esok pagi.

Chanyeol kembali memikirkan rumus-rumus fisika dan menghitung domba di kepalanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sekali lagi. Namun kali ini usahanya gagal karena ia dapat melihat betapa tinggi tenda yang terbentuk di atas selangkangannya.

Baekhyun memilih saat-saat itu untuk bergerak dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol benda keras nan sensitif tersebut, membuat Chanyeol mengerang karena merasa tersiksa. Ia kemudian melirik kepala Baekhyun yang masih bersandar di dadanya.

"Persetan," umpatnya sambil menggulingkan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada di bawahnya sekarang dan tidak ada selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Mata Chanyeol menjelajah dari puncak kepala hingga ke ujung kaki Baekhyun, melahapnya dengan tatapan lapar dan penuh nafsu.

Menyerukkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leber Baekhyun , Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menggoda. Ia mulai menciumi rahang dan leher wanita itu. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam dan mulai meremas kedua bukti kembar Baekhyun.

"Umm." Baekhyun mengeluarkan gumaman kecil.

Kedua alis Baekhyun mengkerut seolah merasa terganggu dengan aksi Chanyeol meskipun kamisol gadis itu mencetak kedua puncak payudaranya yang mencuat indah.

Tangan Chanyeol bergeser turun sekali lagi dan mengusap kewanitaan lembut Baekhyun. Dengan kedua lututnya, Chanyeol membuka paha wanita itu dan berlutut di antaranya. Ia mengelus tubuh Baekhyun dan mencumbunya selama beberapa saat sebelum berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Dada Chanyeol kembang kempis berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan dan kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Dengan kesal ia kembali menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun kemudian meraih celana jeans-nya dan mengenakan kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu Baekhyun saja karena tidak mungkin ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh wanita itu.

~To Be Continued

...

..

.

~note~

menepati janji untuk update minggu ini...hehehe

mumpung libur jadi di babat habis,,,kalau ada yang typo tolong d komen aja ya ^^

terimakasih untuk yang bersedia me review remake ini, walaupun bukan hasil karya aku bacanya tetep ada seneng2nya gitu..

oh iya rencananya mau remake story dari watty lagi tapi cuman chap pendek2 dan tetep hott,,,adakah yang mau?


	8. Chapter 7

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 7

Jealoussy?

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dan membangunkannya dari tidur. Membuka mata, Chanyeol melihat langit-langit dan ingat bahwa ia sedang di ruang tamu kediaman Baekhyun.

Dengan kedua sikunya, Chanyeol menopang tubuh bagian atasnya dan melihat ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun. Wanita itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol karena langsung berjalan melewati ruang tamu menuju dapurnya yang mungil.

Chanyeol bangkit duduk dan menoleh ke balik sandaran sofa agar ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas. Wanita itu bertelanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan kamisolnya serta bercelana dalam abu-abu. Ia terlihat santai bersandar pada _kitchen isle_ sambil menunggu mesin pembuat kopinya berhenti bekerja.

Pria itu lalu tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menguap beberapa kali. Wajah polosnya yang tanpa riasan terlihat cantik pagi ini dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak melahap Baekhyun dengan tatapannya.

Ia menikmati bentuk tubuh Baekhyun dari jauh, tidak pernah menyadari seberapa jenjang kaki wanita itu dan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki pinggul yang menggoda. Dengan pinggang berukuran kecil dan payudara berukuran proporsional, tubuh Baekhyun sungguh menggugah hasratnya.

Meninggalkan permukaan sofa yang empuk, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri memunggunginya. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil cangkir yang berada di dalam lemari, membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya tertarik dan menunjukan punggung bawahnya yang seksi.

"_Nice view,_" komentar Chanyeol sambil mengusap dagunya bak pria tua mesum yang sedang menilai wanitanya.

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara seseorang di baliknya dan memutar tubuh cepat. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir kaca yang berada dalam genggamannya karena terkejut.

"_Good morning_, Professor," ucap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menatapnya. "Bolehkah aku meminta kopimu?"

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Hm, di dapurmu? Atau di apartementmu?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kesal. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Mister Park."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tidak berhenti hingga tubuh mereka berdiri terlalu dekat sehingga membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi agar dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Apakah Anda sadar bahwa sekarang Anda lebih ekspresif ketika bersama denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Dengar, Mister Park-"

"Chanyeol," potong Chanyeol. "Panggil aku Chanyeol. Bukankah sudah tidak pantas jika kita terlalu formal terhadap satu sama lain sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. "Mister Park-"

Kali ini ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena pria itu tiba-tiba merebut cangkit yang berada dalam genggamanya. Tanpa rasa malu, Chanyeol mengisi cangkir tersebut dari mesin pembuat kopi yang berada di balik tubuh Baekhyun tanpa membiarkan Bakehyun menyingkir dari posisinya.

Baekhyun tertegun memandang pundak lebar dan dada telanjang di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan mengisi secangkir kopi, otot-otot pria itu ikut bergerak di depan matanya?

Chanyeol tidak menyembunyikan senyumannya saat ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat ekspresi tertegun Baekhyun. Dengan sengaja ia menopangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke atas konter dapur dan memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun.

Mengangkat cangkir kopi ke bibirnya, Chanyeol menyeruput cairan hitam tersebut dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan tatapan Baekhyun yang turun memandang tubuhnya. Wanita itu tampak malu-malu mencuri pandang dan mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan mata. Tatapan Baekhyun lalu naik menuju pudak dan leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung saat menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah kembali menjadi dingin. Dengan satu sentakan, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melangkah keluar dari kungkungan tangannya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai meminum kopimu, kuharap kau segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini," ucap Baekhyun sambil memunggunginya.

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas konter dan menarik lengan Baekhyun, mencoba untuk memutar tubuh wanita itu agar melihatnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sedang ingin disentuh Chanyeol sehingga langsung menampik tangan pria itu dan melangkah menjauh.

"Aku bukan mainanmu, Mister Park," desis Baekhyun. Kedua tangan wanita itu terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar menahan amarahnya. "Berhentilah mempermainkanku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak mempermainkanmu, Miss Byun," kilah Chanyeol. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan Baekhyun melangkah menghindarinya.

"Lalu, kau sebut apa perlakuanmu kepadaku?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Merayumu? Menggodamu? Mendekatimu?" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus dan tersenyum sinis memandangnya.

"Jangan bercanda, kau membuatku mual mendengarnya!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak merasakan ketulusanku?" Tanya Chanyeol membuang semua formalitasnya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Mister Park. Kau jelas-jelas mempermainkanku, memanfaatkan kepolosanku untuk kesenanganmu sendiri. Katakan, apakah kau berpuas diri meruntuhkan semua kendali diriku dan membuatku malu kepada diriku sendiri?!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud! Byun Baekhyun, perawan tua yang tidak pernah memiliki kekasih dan kau mempermainkanku untuk menunjukan kepada dunia bahwa aku perawan tua yang haus akan sentuhan laki-laki!"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu! _Don't put words into my mouth_," geram Chanyeol. Ia mulai merasa kesal dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang dilemparkan oleh dosen cantiknya.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. Apakah sesulit itu untuk percaya bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sedang mempermainkan dirinya? Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol berada disini karena menginginkan Baekhyun tanpa ada agenda tersembunyi!

Ia menginginkan Byun Baekhyun dan wanita itu pikir Chanyeol sedang mempermainkannya? Apakah ia serendah itu di mata Baekhyun? Harus Chanyeol akui bahwa awal mula "hubungan" mereka memang tidak sebaik seharusnya dan Chanyeol memang mengancam Baekhyun saat itu, namun hal itu sudah berlalu, bukan?

"Biar kukatakan dengan jelas," ucap Chanyeol "Aku tertarik kepadamu seperti seorang pria yang tertarik terhadap seorang wanita pada umumnya, Baekhyun. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat bermain-main, tidak sedetik pun."

Lagi-lagi Baehyun hanya mendengus dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Yeah, aku melihat betapa seriusnya dirimu," gumamnya sinis.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk sesaat kemudian membawa tatapannya turun ke leher pria itu lagi dan berkata, "_that!_"

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggamannya ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia berusaha mencerna maksud wanita itu sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi tamu dan berkaca.

"Damn, Lily!" umpatnya saat melihat sebuah kissmark kecil di sisi kanan lehernya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menghela napas. Sedikit kesal karena ia tidak tahu bahwa Lily meninggalkan bekas ciuman di lehernya semalam. Namun kemudian, seulas senyuman mengukir wajah tampannya saat ia sadar bahwa reaksi Baekhyun menunjukan bahwa wanita itu cemburu.

Ya, Baekhyun cemburu dan itu berarti wanita itu memiliki perasaan terhadapnya, bukan? Lebih baik ia memastikannya secara langsung.

Dengan langkah ringan, Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi tamu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Ia tidak langsung melihat wanita itu disana dan kemudian mendengar suara shower yang dinyalakan dari kamar mandi wanita itu.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi yang sayangnya terkunci. Maka, tanpa memiliki banyak pilihan, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di atas ranjang dan menunggu wanita itu keluar dari dalam sana.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara air yang mengalir berhenti dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe dan handuk yang membungkus rambutnya. Chanyeol segera bangkit berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar kepada wanita itu.

Baekhyun masih terlihat marah dan satu lirikan ke arah leher Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membuat amarahnya reda. Belum lagi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal dan malah menyegir lebar solah-olah kemarahannya bukan hal penting.

Membuang wajahnya, Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja rias dan mulai mengeringkan rambut. Ia sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia marah karena merasa dipermainkan? Atau apakah ia marah kerana pria itu bercumbu dengan wanita lain kemarin? Dan kenapa pula ia harus marah? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Aku senang kau cemburu," ucap Chanyeol membuyarkan pikirannya. "Apa?!" seru Baekhyun kaget. Cemburu? Yang benar saja! Ia sama sekali tidak cemburu karena itu artinya ia tertarik pada Chanyeol. Bukankah demikian?

"Aku tidak cemburu, Mister Park," bantah Baekhyun. Matanya menangkap kilat jenaka Chanyeol dari cermin.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan memutar paksa tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan meja riasnya. Ia menahan kedua bahu wanita itu agar tidak bergerak dan melawan.

"Lihat ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, menunjukan bekas ciuman yang ada dilehernya.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak marah melihat ini dileherku."

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya. Chanyeol dapat melihat amarah wanita itu menari di matanya yang indah dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Aku tidak marah!" desis Baekhyun.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalas ucapan wanita itu, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada pundah Chanyeol dan berjinjit sambil menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan menciumnya namun ternyata wanita itu malah menempelkan bibirnya di leher Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Chanyeol terkejut merasakan hisapan lembut bibir itu di lehernya dan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa memandang wajah Baekhyun yang memerah setelah wanita itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Chanyeol.

"_See?_ Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah," ucap Baekhyun.

Lalu memutar rubuhnya dan masuk kembali ke kamar mandi. Wanita itu membanting pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan meja rias Baekhyun dengan bibir terbuka dan ekspresi tidak percaya. Apakah wanita itu baru saja meninggalkan kissmark di lehernya? Ia menatap cermin dan melihat bahwa Baekhyun menciumnya tepat di atas bekas ciuman yang ditinggalkan Lily, membuat bekas kemerahan yang ditinggalkan oleh Lily hilang.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga matanya berair. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun memiliki sisi implusif saat cemburu. Itu membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin Baekhyun memiliki perasaan kepadanya dan ia akan membuat Baekhyun mengakui perasaanya. Itu adalah misi hidupnya untuk saat ini.

"Pergilah!" teriak Baekhyun dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol dapat membayangkan betapa malunya wanita itu sekarang sehingga bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi.

"Keluar dari dalam sana, Bee!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengulum senyum.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Keluar atau aku akan menyebarkan fotomu," ancam Chanyeol bercanda.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Hm, _try me, then!_ Aku akan menghitung hingga tiga. Jika kau tidak keluar, maka aku akan langsung menyebarkan fotomu,"

Chanyeol menunggu selama beberapa detik, namun Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia lalu mulai berhitung. "Satu!"

Pria itu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan berdiri di depannya. "Aku sudah memegang ponselku dan sedang mencari fotomu sekarang, Bee!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Dua!" seru Chanyeol lagi. "Aku sudah menemukan fotomu di galeri dan siap untuk menekan tombol kirim, Bee."

Chanyeol mengetukkan kakinya di atas lantai., berusaha untuk tidak mendobrak pintu yang masih tertutup rapat dihadapannya.

"Tiga!" seru Chanyeol lagi.

Pintu dihadapannya langsung terbuka dan Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun kesal saat dirinya sudah tertahan di dalam kukungan lengan Chanyeol yang kokoh.

"Lepaskan!"

Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun. Wanita itu meronta minta diturunkan dan Chanyeol baru melepaskannya saat ia sudah mencapai ranjang Baekhyun, kemudian membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Mister Park!" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menindih tubunnya. "Menyingkirlah!"

"Panggil namaku, Bee," perintah Chanyeol dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak!" tolak Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah saat ia merasakah jubah yang dikenakannya tersibak, menampakkan kulit mulusnya. "Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menyebut namaku, Professor," jawab Chanyeol.

"Brengsek!"

"Ck, ck, ck," Chanyeol berdecak. "Umpatan tidak cocok keluar dari bibirmu, sayang."

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dan menendang tubuh Chanyeol. Namun sia-sia, usahanya itu hanya semakin membuat Chanyeol melekatkan tubuh mereka erat.

"Sialan! berhentilah bermain-main!"

Kejenakaan dalam mata Chanyeol langsung menhilang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Baekhyun lurus, membuat wanita itu sesaat khawatir telah membuat pria itu marah.

"Aku sedang tidak mempermainkanmu, Bee," ucap Chanyeol serius.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Ia belum pernah melihat sisi ini dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat melihat kesungguhan pria itu. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Pria seperti Chanyeol tidak akan pernah serius dan tertarik kepadanya.

"Bohong," bantah Baekhyun dengan suara yang gemetar. Bahkan ucapan yang keluar dari bibrinya terdengar lemah ditelinganya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berbohong," ujar Chanyeol lagi. "Aku akan membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu, Bee. Aku berjanji."

Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mencari setitik kebohongan atau keraguan di mata pria itu, namun tidak ditemukannya. Ia menelan ludahnya saat sadar bahwa Chanyeol memang serius dengan ucapannya. Ya, ampun! Ia benar-benar terjebak dalam masalah yang rumit.

Melepaskan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meluruskan tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat masih berusaha untuk mencerna ucapanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Baekhyun saat ini juga karena posisi dan jubah Baekhyun yang menggodanya.

"Lebih baik kau berpakaian, Bee. Aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak menyerangmu jika tidak kau lakukan," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan bangkit duduk di atas kasur. Tangan wanita itu menahan keliman jubahnya dan memandang tajam Chanyeol, memebuat Chanyeol terkekeh karenanya.

"Aku akan pulang dan memberikanmu privasi," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil kausnya yang tersampir di kursi malas milik Baekhyun. Dengan satu gerakan, Chanyeol sudah mengenakan pakaian hitam tersebut.

Chanyeol lalu meraih ponselnya dan melihat jam. "Apakah setengah jam cukup?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Apakah setengah jam cukup untukmu bersiap-siap?"

"Untuk?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda kepada Baekhyun. "Aku ingin mengajakmu berkecan."

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan?"

Baekhyun menaikkan dagunya dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pergi berkencan denganmu, Mister Park."

Chanyeol menunduk dan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Mata wanita itu terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Apa-apaan?" seru Baekhyun sambil menarik wajahnya.

Terkekeh, Chanyeol berkata, "Satu kecupan untuk setiap kali kau memanggilku dengan panggilan formal,"

"_What?!_" Baekhyun memberikan ekspresi tidak percaya."Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, bukan?"

"Coba saja," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak berani untuk mencobanya. Bukan karena ia tidak menikmati ciuman Chanyeol tapi karena ia takut pada perasaan-perasaan yang dibangkitkan oleh pria itu saat mencium bibirnya.

"_Now_, apakah setengah jam cukup?'

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab tidak, bahwa ia tidak mau pergi berkencan atau pergi kemana pun dengan pria itu, namun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat alis Chanyeol yang naik, seakan menantangnya untuk membantah.

"_Fine_," ucap Baekyun sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat pada bibir Baekhyun. Menjauhkan wajahnya, Chanyeol berkata, "Itu, adalah ciuman 'sampai nanti'."

Chanyeol pun beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menghela napas. Semua otot-ototnya yang tanpa disadarinya menjadi tegang saat bersama Chanyeol, serta merta berubah menjadi rileks dan santai.

Ia tidak ingin bergerak dari posisinya dan memikirkan semua hal yang telah terjadi dalam waktu singkat pagi ini. Tapi sayangnya, ia hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Bekhyun akan bersiap-siap, bukan karena ia ingin pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol, tapi karena ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko pria itu melakukan sesuatu lagi terhadapnya hanya karena ia menolak untuk pergi.

Setidaknya, itu yang terus Baekhyun katakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

to be continued...

..

.

yeaayy chanbaek mau ngedate

would you mind to review ^^

~hani


	9. Chapter 8

Story by : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 8

FREE FALL

.

.

Rate T

.

.

Pria ini benar-benar tepat waktu, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol tidak terlambat atau lebih cepat satu menit pun dari waktu yang dijanjikannya.

Tepat seteah 30 menit berlalu, Chanyeol sudah muncul lagi diruang tamunya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah menyadari bahwa sekarang pria itu memiliki akses penuh menuju kediamannya.

Chanyeol mengenakan polo _shirt_ abu-abu yang menonjolkan rambut pirang dan mata emasnya. dipadukan dengan celana _skinny jeans_ berwarna biru yang membungkus ketat paha kokohnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah diam-diam saat melihatnya.

Baekhyun pikir, ia tidak akan pernah terpengaruh oleh seorang pria. Tapi kenyataanya, sekarang ia malah meneteskan air liur hanya dengan memandang Chanyeol yang duduk dengan santai di sora ruang tamunya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia mencoba untuk membuang waktu dengan berlama-lama melakukan hal apa pun yang terpikirkan olehnya. Di mulai dari membuka lemari dan pura-pura mencari barang, kekamar mandi dan duduk di atas kloset selama beberapa saat, bahkan ke dapur untuk membongkar kulkas yang sebenarnya kosong.

Ketika akhirnya ia merasakan perutnya berbunyi kencang karena lapar, Baekhyun harus mengalah dan ikut dengan pria itu. bagaimanapun, ia peru keluar untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"Apakah kita bisa makan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol akhirnya.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tentu. Kita melewatkan sarapan tadi pagi."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Baekhyun dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Kau memiliki jaket?" tanyanya.

"Ada," jawab Baekhyun dengan kebingungan yang kentara.

"Bawalah kalau begitu,"

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk membantah, tapi tidak jadi karena ia tidak ingin mencari masalah baru dengan Chanyeol. Akan lebih mudah jika Baekhyun menurutinya. Lagipula, tidak akan merepotkan jika hanya membawa jaket.

Wanita itu lalu kembai masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah jaket kulit hitam yang jarang dikenakannya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengenakan jaket kuit tersebut.

"Ayo!" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih jaketnya sendiri yang terbuat dari kulit sapi dan berdiri.

Pria itu berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya. Saat mereka sudah tiba di _basement_, tanpa sadar Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri seperti kebiasaanya jika sudah turun ke area parkir.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu. menghentikan langkah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menerima tatapan bingungnya.

"Kita akan berangkat dengan motorku," Chanyeol memberi tahu Baekhyun sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah motor besar yang terparkir di sudut _basement_ itu.

"Motor?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Ya, motor,"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin dengan itu, Mister Park."

Chanyeol menyengir dan menarik wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya. Sebelum wanita itu sadar, Chanyeol sudah melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah sangat menggugah seleranya sedari tadi. Ia senang saat tanpa sengaja wanita itu menyebut nama keluarganya, memberinya sebuah alasan untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Menjauhkan wajahnya, Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata biru yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak fokus. Wanita itu sengaja tidak mengenakan kacamatanya dan mengenakan lensa kontak sebagai gantinya. Membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat langsung ke sepasang mata indah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan melangkah mundur. Dengan panik, wanita itu menoleh ke sekitar mereka untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menyaksikan ciuman mereka karena hal itu akan menimbulkan skandal yang rumit.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi wanita itu. "Tidak ada orang lain selain kita di sini Bee"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajam. Namun tatapan itu sia-sia karena Chanyeol lebih tertarik memandang bibir merah Baekhyun yang penuh karena ciumannya.

"Ada CCTV disini!" geram Baekhyun marah.

"Apakah artinya aku boleh menciummu jika tidak ada CCTV?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada ciuman! Titik!"

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh. Namun ia tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun lagi dan malah menggandeng tangan wanita itu. ia berjalan menuju motornya dan memberikan sebuah helm pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menolak untuk memakai benda itu.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya."

"Kau harus memakainya jika ingin mengendarai motor."

"Aku tidak ingin naik motor," Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya tidak ingin naik."

"Kau takut naik motor?" tebak Chanyeol sambi menahan senyum. Ia sudah dapat melihat jawabannya saat mata Baekhyun memancarkan kepanikan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Baekhyun, tetap saja ia keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak naik motorku," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia bukannya takut naik motor, hanya saja ia belum pernah naik kendaraan itu seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah benda itu aman untuk dinaiki dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan bisa duduk sambil menjaga keseimbangannya di sana. Oke, sepertinya ia memang takut naik motor.

Namun ia tidak akan mengakui hal itu kepada Chanyeol. Sudah cukup sering harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan pria itu dan Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk kalah lagi kali ini.

Ia langsung mengambil helm yang masih diulurkan oleh Chanyeol dan memakainya. Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan saat harus mengancingkan helm tersebut dan Chanyeol membantunya dengan senang hati.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol membantunya untuk mengenakan jaketnya juga sebelum dirinya sendiri memakai jaketnya. Jadi, ini alasan pria itu menyuruhnya membawa jaket. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menyetujuinya dan mereka bisa pergi dengan mengendarai mobil.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia sudah duduk di belakang pria itu.

"Restoran. Aku tahu tempat _brunch_ yang enak."

Baekhyun kemudian diam. Ia duduk tegak dan kaku menunggu Chanyeol menjalankan motornya. Mesin itu sudah meraung selama beberapa saat, tapi Chanyeol tidak berusaha untuk mengendarai benda itu sedari tadi.

"Kenapa tidak jalan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau harus berpegangan," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang kepangkuan dan belakang bokongnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berpegangan dimana. Pertanyaan yang hampir terlontar dari mulutnya tertelan kembali saat Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya dan merangkulkannya di pinggang pria itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun tertarik kedepan dan ia merasakan bagian depan tubuhnya menekan lembut punggung Chanyeol.

"Pegang yang erat!" seru Chanyeol.

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat memproses ucapannya, Chanyeol langsung memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang menurut Baekhyun sangat tinggi. Ia menjerit saat tubuhnya hampir terhempas ke belakang, membuatnya mengencangkan rangkulannya di pinggang pria itu.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol menikmati rasa tubuh Baekhyun yang merekat erta di punggungnya. Ia juga tidak keberatan dengan peukan erat kedua lengan wanita itu di perutnya meskipun tangan Baekhyun terkait sedikit terlau atas menurut seleranya. Akan lebih baik jika wanita itu sedikit menurunkan tangannya.

Melintasi jalan kota yang lenggang, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Chanyeol memberhentikan motornya di depan sebuah restoran. Setelah mematikan kendaraanya, Chanyeol melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya. Ia tidak beranjak dari posisinya karena Baekhyun masih memeluk erat pinggangnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai Bee," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya seakan-akan baru menyadari sekelilingnya. Ia langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan menegakkan tubuh dengan cepat saat sadar bahwa mereka sudah berhenti. Secepat kilat juga Baekhyun melompat turun dari motor Chanyeol dan hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan jika bukan karena Chanyeol yang menahan tangannya.

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah senyuman malas yang menggoda. Tanpa malu-malu, pria itu melepaskan helm yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun dan turun dari motornya. Ia lalu menyerahkan kunci motornya pada valet yang sudah berada di samping mereka.

Menarik lengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengajak wanita itu masuk ke dalam restoran. Mereka menikmati sarapan mereka yang terlambat dalam suasana yang secara mengejutkan cukup beradab. Tidak ada perkataan pedas yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun ataupun godaan yang keterlaluan dari Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau memiliki saudara?" tanya Chanyeol di tengan _brunch_ mereka.

Baekhyun memasukkan daging yang telah dipotong kecil kedalam mulutnya sambil mengangguk. Ia terlau lapar untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan kata-kata.

"_Well_, aku anak tunggal," ucap Chanyeol tanpa ditanya. "Sedikit sepi saat kedua orangtuamu sibuk dalam pekerjaan mereka."

Baekhyun menangkap nada lain dari ucapa pria itu dan mengangkat pandangannya. Chanyeol memberikan senyum yang ceria sambil menikmati makanannya dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meladeni pria itu.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu adik laki-laki," ucap Baekhyun.

"Apakah ia seperti dirimu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Taehyun, adik laki-lakinya bisa dikatakan adalah cerminan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin tidak jika mereka memiliki orangtua yang sama dan menjalani masa kecil yang tidak berbeda? Tidak, sepertinya jauh lebih buruk bagi Taehyun karena selain tuntutan Appa dan Mommy nya ia harus tumbuh dan selau dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Begitulah," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau masih perawan?"

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah haluan. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan meminum air putih, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum terhibur melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang tidak bisa melupakan sifat nakalnya meskipun ia tidak berniat seperti itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir," ucap Chanyeol lagi. "aku akan mengajarimu semua hal yang perlu kau tahu."

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Baekhyun saat ia mendengar implikasi yang tersirat dalam ucapan Chanyeol. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada pria itu dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat setengah pengunjung restoran menoleh kearah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran.

Menyelesaikan makan mereka, Chanyeol membayar bill dan menolak keras saar Baekhyun berusaha untuk membayarnya. Ia sampai perlu mengancam untuk mencium wanita itu di depan umum jika memang Baekhyun ingin membayarnya sendiri. Tentu saja wanita itu langsung bungkam karena tidak ada keraguan di antara mereka bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan melakukannya.

Keluar dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, lokasi berikutnya yang ada dalam tujuan Chanyeol adalah danau yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Danau itu cukup terkenal sebagai tempat wisata karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu, Chanyeol yakin tempat tersebut cukup ramai.

"Kau berniat untuk piknik?" tanya Baekhyun setengah mengejek.

Chanyeol memberikan senyum misterius kepadanya dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa apa pun itu, ia tidak akan menyukainya. Terbukti saat pria itu berhenti di bawah sebuah tower yang menjulang tinggi di atas mereka.

Sinar matahari menyilaukan pandangan matanya saat ia mengadahkan kepala. Namun Baekhyun masih dapat melihat apa yang ada di atas puncak tower tersebut. _Bunge jump!_ Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk bermain _bunge jumping!_

"Kau bercanda!" pekik Baekhyun saat ia menyadari di mana mereka berada.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku serius."

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memucat. "Aku tidak akan naik!"

"Pengecut," gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu sengaja memanasinya hanya untuk membuatnya menuruti keinginan pria itu. namun, Baekhyun adalah orang yang keras kepala dengan harga diri yang lumayan tinggi.

"Aku bukan pengecut!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Penakut kalau begitu?"

"Aku tidak takut!" bahtahnya lagi dengan kekesalan yang mulai berkumpul.

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun. "Ayo, kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengatupkan rahangnya. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti langkah Chanyeol namun ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja mundur sekarang. Memandang kerlingan Chanyeol yang seolah menantangnya, Baekhyun akhirnya memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah.

Ia mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke atas. Lift yang terbuat dari besi itu tidaklah tertutup sepenuhnya dan lebih mirip dengan sebuah kandang. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan sekarang setelah ia meihat ke pemandangan di bawah mereka.

"Berniat mundur?" bisik Chanyeol di telingannya.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan rahangnya dan mendelik kepada pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ti-dak,"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Ia yakin Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin melompat dari sana, tapi terlau keras kepala mengakui kekalahannya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah menang saat ini karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun naik ke atas. Tahap pertama sudah lewat, ia hanya perlu memastikan bahwa Dosennya melompat.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun membutuhkan segenap tekadnya untuk melangkah keluar. Angin kecang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan ia bersumpah dapat merasakan pijakannya bergerak dibawah kakinya.

Mengintip ke bawah tepi, Baekhyun dapat melihat betapa tinggi posisi mereka sekarang. Ia dapat melihat keseluruhan danau dari posisinya dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Seketika, kepala Baekhyun menjadi terlalu pusing untuk berpikir, bahkan ia tidak begitu sadar saat petugas menyuruhnya mengisi formulir dan mulai memasangkan alat pengaman.

Ia pikir bisa melakukannya. Baru setelah ia dan Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi melompat dengan tangan pria itu yang mengenggamnya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa. Tidap perduli bahwa mereka akan melompat bersama, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Stop!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku berubah pikiran," ucap cepat. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya lembab dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Chanyeol. "Sudah sampai di sini, kau tidak boleh mundur,"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak memedulikan lagi harga dirinya. Jauh lebih mengerikan memaksa dirinya meompat dari ketinggian 100 meter.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa, kita akan melompat bersama."

"Kau saja yang melompat. Aku akan menungu di bawah," tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengigit pipi dalamnya menahan senyum. Baekhyun terihat seperti anak kecil saat ini dan entah mengapa membuatnya merasa senang.

"Baiklah dengan satu syarat," ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa pun," jawab Baekhyun secepat kilat.

Canyeol tertawa. "Kau bahkan belum mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak perduli. Cepat katakan agar aku bisa melepaskan pengaman sialan ini."

Pria itu berpura-pura berpikir sejenak , sementara Baekhyun muai mengigit ibu jarinya.

"Kiss me," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. "Apa?"

"Cium aku dan kau boleh mundur."

Baekhyun merasa pening. Kenapa ia merasa bahwa apa pun pilihannya sama-sama merugikannya? Yang benar saja! Berciuman atau melompat? Ia yakin Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada dua orang petugas yang menyegir ke arah mereka, sangat jelas bahwa mereka mendengar percakapan itu.

"_Now_?" bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tidak perduli petugas yang berada di dekat mereka dapat menyaksikan ciuman Baekhyun untuknya. Mereka bloleh melihat asal tidak menyentuh miliknya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka sudah pernah berciuman beberapa kali dan bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Chanyeol lah yang lebih dahulu melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dahulu melakukan hal-hal tersebut kepadanya, bukan sebaiknya. _Well_, kecuali tadi pagi.

Wajah Baekhyun merona menginat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi implusif, yang jelas ia langsung menyesali tindakannya itu. Seharusnya ia lebih bisa mengendalikan amarah. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa melihat bekas ciuman wanita lain di leher Chanyeol berhasil menyulut amarahnya.

"I'm waiting," gumam Chanyeol.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Ia dapat merasakan kakinya gemetar karena harus bergerak dilantai tinggi itu, namun tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Maka, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat. Ia hanya berniat untuk menempelkan bibir mereka lalu menjauh. Namun, Chanyeol lebih cepat darinya. Pria itu langsung merangkulkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya lekat. Bibir Chanyeol juga langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Saat bibir Chanyeol mulai menciumnya, Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak terbuai. Ia menikmati gerakan bibir pria itu dibibirnya dan serta merta lupa dengan posisinya. Kakinya pun berhenti gemetar. Tapi, debar jantungnya sama sekali tidak melambat, malah berdetak dalam irama yang berbeda.

Baekhyun merasa melayang karena ciuman Chanyeol.

Melayang? ini lebih terasa seperti terbang.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun mendapat firasat buruk. Ia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol yang mengerling nakal. sebelum Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua! Baekhyun menjerit.

Baekhyun menjerit dan terus menjerit sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan adrenalin mengaliri tubuhnya dan memacu jantungnya cepat.

Beberapa detik yang terasa berabad-abad kemudian, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memandang danau sekitarnya dalam posisi yang terbalik. Telinganya dapat mendengar deru tawa Chanyeol, sementara ia berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Baekhyun yang tidak ingat lagi apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu. Yang ia sadari, ia langsung terduduk lemas begitu menampakkan kakinya didaratan lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

tanya Chanyeol sambil berjongkok dihadapannya

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Masih terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol merasa khawatir ketika melihat bibir pucat Baekhyun. Buru-buru ia membelikan wanita itu minum yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah pukulan didadanya sebagai jawaban. Wanita itu mendorongnya keras hingga ia jatuh terduduk diatas rumput.

"Kau gila!" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Bukan karena malu, namun karena amarah yang menyergapnya.

Menerima luapan emosi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak berusaha melindungi diri dan malah tersenyum. katakan ia nekat atau gila, namun ia hanya ingin Baekhyun keluar dari tembok es yang dibangunnya.

Wanita itu terus memukuli dada Chanyeol dengan kesal hingga kehabisan tenaga. Baekhyun hampir menangis karena kesal dan kemudian hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. Terlalu banyak energi terbuang dari tubuhnya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Chanyeol malah berpindah posisi kebelakang tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkan wanita itu diantara pahanya yang terbuka. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar dapat bersandar didadanya dan wanita itu tidak menolak.

"Maaf," bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu keluar dari balik dinding yang kau bangun."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia masih menundukkan kepala, berusaha mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pria itu. Dalam satu minggu terakhir, ia lebih banyak menunjukkan emosinya jika dibandingkan selama 25 tahun ia hidup.

"Kau terlalu kaku dan selalu kembali menjadi dingin kepadaku," gumam Chanyeol. "Tidak perduli bagaimana aku selalu berhasil memancing emosimu, kau akan kembali kebalik dinding pertahananmu dan menjauh."

Pria itu lalu melanjutkan, "Meskipun aku senang menggodamu dan menginginkan tubuhmu, aku ingin lebih dari itu. Aku ingin bisa melihat emosimu meski diluar ranjang."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali merona. Telinganya panas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terus terang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia dapat mendengar suaranya serak dan lirih.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya, "jawab Chanyeol." Tidak sebelum aku yakin seratus persen. Tapi, Bee, satu hal yang kutahu adalah…. seperti _bunge jumping_ barusan, bagaimana adrenalin menjalari seluruh tubuh kita dan bagaimana kita jatuh karena tarikan gravitasi, seperti itulah perasaanku sekarang. _I think I'm falling for you. Unlike many others, for me, it's like a free fall where I can't stop it. I'm free falling in love with you."_

Pundak Baekhyun membeku mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin?Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu hanya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu?Dan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdesir lembut karena ucapan Chanyeol?

Ini tidak masuk akal. Pria itu pasti sedang bercanda dengannya.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Berhentilah berpikir terlalu keras," tuturnya lagi. "Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk membuatmu berpikir. Aku hanya ingin kau bersiap-siap karena sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku serius tentang perasaanku sendiri."

Pria itu lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo, pulang," ajaknya lembut.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat senyum tulus mengukir bibir Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak terlihat sedang menggodanya atau memanipulasinya. ia terlihat yakin dan jujur saat ini dan itu membuat Baekhyun bimbang

Apakah mungkin?

.

.

.

.

_to be continue_

...

..

Preview Next chap :

_"Kris?"_

_"Kau memanggil nama kecilnya?"_

_"Siapa dia?"_

_"Bukan urusanmu, Mister Park."_

_"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Brengsek!"_

.

.

.

.

_note_

adakah yg masi menunggu? hehehe

see you next chap

"Selamat Berbuka dengan yg manis2" hehehe


	10. Chapter 9

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 9

Kris

.

.

Rate T

.

.

Ajaib ! itu yang ada dalam pikiran pertama Baekyun saat ia membuka matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi sebelah ranjang dan melihat bagian itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang sempat menidurinya semalam. Lalu Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mengintip ke ruang tamu, dimana ia tidak meihat sosok orang lain diatas sofanya.

Ajaib. Sekali lagi ia berpikir demikian. Ajaib karena Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang semalam dan tidak mencoba untuk masuk ke apartementnya. Pria itu meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan pintu dengan sebuah belaian singkat di pipinya dan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

Baekhyun berdiri di posisi yang sama dengan tatapan skeptis selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa pria itu sungguh-sungguh meninggalkannya dan membiarkan ia mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit...kecewa? ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasakan hal tersebut.

Baekhyun melakukan aktivitas nya seperti biasa. Ia kemudian bersiap-siap dan mengenakan setelan olahraganya yang paling nyaman yang dapat ditemukannya. Menyalakan pemutar lagu, Baekhyun keluar dari kediamannya dan mulai berlari.

Ia selau menyempatkan diri untuk berlari pagi sesering mungkin di sela kesibukannya, meskipun yang sering terjadi adalah satu minggu berlalu sebelum akhirnya ia bisa berlari setiap minggu pagi. Seperti minggu ini. Bukan salahnya, pikir Baekhyun. Itu karena terlalu banyak hal yang memakan pikirannya seperti Chanyeol dan mamanya.

Mencegah dirinya untuk berpikir tentang kedua orang itu, meski karena alasan yang berbeda, Baekhyun berlari mengelilingi area tempat tinggalnya selama satu jam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali.

Ia berjaan dengan napas terengah memasuki lobi gedung, tidak menyadari seorang pria yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya saat melihat Baekhyun melenggang dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun!" seru pria itu menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal setelah ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seharusnya, ia pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"James," sapa Baekhyun sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

James tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya, terlalu dekat dalam pendapat Baekhyun sehingga ia mundur satu langkah dari pria itu.

"Kita memiliki janji sarapan, bukan?" tanya James.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Janji? Sarapan?

"Sonya berkata bahwa ia sudah memberitahumu dan kau setuju," ucap pria itu lagi.

Baekhyun diam-diam mengumpat. Penyesalan keduanya hari ini adalah tidak mengangkat panggian mamanya ataupun membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh ibunda tercintanya itu semalam.

Baekhyun berdeham dan berkata dengan sehalus mungkin. "Aku khawatir bahwa aku lupa, James. Aku butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk bersiap-siap . lain kali, mungkin?"

"Ah tidak masalah," jawab James. "Sonya sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau mungkin akan lupa dan memintaku untuk membiarkanmu mengambi waktumu untuk bersiap-siap."

_Way to go_ Bee! Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia jelas salah memilih kata-kata dan james sepertinya adalah tipe pria yang tidak mengerti penolakan halus. Ia harus mengubah strateginya.

"Maaf, James. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh ibuku," ucap Baekhyun.

James juga sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun masih tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Pria itu jelas tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ibuku katakan kepadamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Pengertian mulai tersirat dalam wajah James. "Ah, Sonya mengisyaratkan bahwa aku boleh mendekati putrinya. Apakah aku salah menangkap isyarat yang dikatakannya?"

"Tidak," Jawab Baekhyun. "Kau tidak salah menangkap maksud ibuku."

"Jadi, tidak ada masalah, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja ada. Masalahnya adalah, aku dan ibuku tidak pernah sepaham."

"Maksudmu kau tidak menginginkan hubungan denganku?"

"Ya, dan tidak dengan siapapun." Baekhyun berkata. Ia kemudian langsung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kuharap kau bisa menyampaikan kepada rekanmu yang lain, seperti Frans misalnya. Karena aku yakin kau bukan pria satu-satunya yang menerima isyarat ibuku."

Senyum ramah James menghilang, digantikan dengan senyum tertahan. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menyampaikannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi bukan berarti ini selesai sampai disini," ucap James yang membunuh kelegaan yang muncul kelegaan di hati Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti kau tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun selama ini dan bahwa Sonya dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa kau dingin dan kaku. Lebih tepatnya, tidak memiliki perasaan. _Her words, not mine_."

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mnembus hatinya setelah mendengar ucapan James.

James meneruskan, "Dan dengan begitu, sebenarnya tidak pernah ada pikiran bahwa aku akan memulai sesuatu yang romantis denganmu."

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Kau cerdas, jadi aku akan mengatakan ini dengan gamblang. Kurasa kita akan cocok untuk bekerja sama dan berteman," jawab James.

"Teman?"

"Kau dan aku, kita akan memiliki hubungan simbiosis mutualisme. Jika kau menikah denganku, aku akan mendanai penelitian orang tuamu. Aku tahu itu adalah tujuan mereka yang begitu gencar menyodorkanmu ke dalam pelukanku. Dan lagi, dengan uangku, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah membuat nama bagi dirimu sendiri dan terpenjara di balik tembok universitas tempatmu berada sekarang. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya membutuhkan istri di atas kertas, untuk alasannya kau tak perlu tahu. _It's a win-win solution."_

Baekhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia merasa marah mendengar ucapan James yang sungguh merendahkan dirinya. Ada apa dengan kemarin dan hari ini? Dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, ia mendapat pengakuan dari dua pria berbeda. Tapi tentu saja, perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang berbeda dengan kemarin.

Baekhyun menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Kau terdengar sangat cocok dengan ibuku, James. Kalian sungguh memiliki pemikiran yang luar biasa."

"Thanks."

"_However_, aku rasa kau kurang cerdas karena tidak mengerti ucapanku," lanjut Baekhyun. "Aku berkata bahwa aku tidak sepaham dengan ibuku. Jadi, kau bisa bawa semua idemu dan Sonya, lalu pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga karena aku tidak tertarik. _Have a good day, sir."_

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan James. Ia dapat merasakan amarah memenuhi setiap rongga tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin memaki ibunya sendiri. Apa sebenarnya yang ibunya inginkan? Tidak cukupkan ia menyusahkannya selama 25 tahun hidupnya? Ibunya gila jika berpikir ia akan bisa memaksakan kehendaknya kali ini.

Baekhyun sudah cukup bersabar menuruti keinginan ibunya, tapi tidak kali ini. Baekhyun bertekad.

…

..

.

Senin pagi, Baekhyun tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin kembali bergelung dibalik selimut dan tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun selama satu minggu kedepan.

Tahu bahwa itu hal yang mustahil, baekhyun keluar dari balik selimut dan kekamar mandi. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca dan menyadari bayangan hitam yang mengisi bawah matanya. Bukan pemandangan yang asing baginya, namun sepertinya ia harus berhenti melakukan kebiasaan menangis pada malam hari.

Berbicara dengan Sonya tidak pernah membuatnya tidur nyenyak. Selalu saja berakhir dengan tenggorokan sakit karena terlalu sering menaikkan suaranya agar Sonya mau mendengarkan ucapannya dan mata sembab karena jatuh tertidur sambil menangis.

Dan semalam ceritanya tidak jauh berbeda.

Ia menghubungi Sonya untuk mengatakan kepada ibunya bahwa ia tidak tertarik untuk terlibat dengan apa pun yang ada dalam rencana Ibunya. Baekhyun berusaha membuat ibunya mengerti, namun sia-sia. Sonya tidak mau mendengarkannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Melirik jam tangannya, Baekhyun melihat bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Ia bersiap dengan secepat kilat dan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan busana kerjanya lalu berangkat.

Mr. Johnson mengirimkan pesan kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa pria itu mengharapkan kehadirannya pagi ini dan itu artinya Baekhyun harus datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Suara tumit sepatu Baekhyun mengetuk lantai kosong universitas yang sudah ramai dipenuhi mahasiswa. Ia sesekali mengangguk kecil menerima sapaan sopan dari beberapa mahasiswa dan tersenyum, bukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya namun terasa mudah untuk dilakukan.

Saat dirinya sampai di depan pintu ruangan rektor, Baekhyun mengetuk dan kemudian melangkah masuk. Ia langsung di sambut dengan senyum ramah Mia, asisten muda yang di pekerjakan oleh Mr. Johnson.

"Selamat pagi, Mia."

"Selamat pagi, Bee!" balas Mia menyapanya dengan antusias. "Mister Johnson sudah menunggumu."

Mia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan melewati tubuh Baekhyun. Wanita muda itu mengetuk pintu ruangan Mr. Johnson sekali dan membukanya. "Miss Byun sudah datang, Mister Johnson," ucapnya pada pria yang sedang duduk di balik mejanya.

Mr. Johnson hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya yang tertunduk membaca beberapa kertas di atas meja.

"Thanks," ucap Baekhyun pada Mia yang memberikannya jalan.

Setelah itu Mia menutup pintu dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Mr. Johnson.

"Anda memintaku untuk datang, _sir_," ucap Baekhyun.

"Duduklah, Miss Byun," Mr Johnson mempersilahkan.

Baekhyun menarik bangku yang ada di depan Mr. Johnson dan duduk, sementara pria itu menutup berkas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi, aku sudah mengirimkan email kepada Kris dan ia setuju," ucap Mr Johnson secara langsung. "Kapan kau akan memulai penelitianmu?"

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka karena terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Mr Johnson akan secepat ini menghubungi Kris Wu atau bahwa siapa pun pria itu akan menanggapi tawaran yang diberikan dengan begitu cepat.

"_Well_, kapan pria itu bisa memulainya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Mr. Johnson tersenyum lebar. "Kapan pun. _In fact_, aku sudah memintanya untuk datang pagi ini. Ia akan tiba beberapa saat lagi.

Tepat setelah Mr. Johnson berkata demikian, ketukan halus terdengar di pintu dan Baekhyun kembali mendapati Mia berdiri di sana. Kali ini, ada seorang pria berambut coklat yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu kurus dan tinggi dengan ukuran tubuh berukuran sedang yang keras.

"Ah, Kris!" seru Mr. Johnson sambil berdiri.

Mia langsung mempersilahkan pria yang bernama Kris tersebut untuk masuk ketika Mr. Johnson mendekat dan memeluk Kris sekilas. Ia menepuk punggung Kris beberapa kali sambil menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Baekhyun secara otomatis berdiri saat Mr. Johnson berhenti di sampingnya dan mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenalkan Miss Byun, Kris Wu. Kris, ini Professor Byun Baekhyun," ucap Mr Johnson.

"Mister Wu," sapa Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"_My pleasure_," jawabnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun dan menyalaminya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati genggaman tangan yang kuat, berlawanan dengan kesan yang diberikan oleh pria itu. "Cukup panggil aku Kris saja karena kita akan bekerja sama untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyun jika kau tidak keberatan."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, Kris Wu adalah seorang yang percaya diri dan itu terlihat dari bahasa tubuh dan ucapannya. Baekhyun hanya berharap pria itu tidak keras kepala karena itu akan menjadi masalah diantara mereka.

"Tentu, Kris," Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu semoga kita cocok, Baekhyun," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengencangkan genggaman tangannya sekali sebelum melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Tersenyum! Baekhyun sedang tersenyum dan Chanyeol terpana. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya dapat merasakan hal seperti ini, bahagia dan senang melihat wanita itu tersenyum. Tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa Baekhyun cantik dan semakin cantik saat tersenyum meskipun bibir wanita itu hanya melengkung sedikit.

Ia dapat menyadari bahwa beberapa murid lainnya sedikit terkejut melihat dosen _killer_ mereka tersenyum. Wanita itu bahkan membalas sapaan beberapa mahasiswa yang melewatinya. Chanyeol boleh merasa bangga karna ia tahu bahwa ini adalah berkat peranannya yang cukup besar.

Mata Chanyeol masih mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menuju ruangan Mr. Johnson, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu pagi ini dan ada kelas yang harus diikutinya. Jika tidak, Chanyeol yakin dirinya akan berdiri di sini dan menunggu wanita itu keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau menghilang sejak jumat malam," ucap Sehun, seolah-olah ucapan pria itu cukup mendetail bagi Chanyeol.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, keberatan mengatakan padaku ke mana saja kau pergi? Kau seharusnya datang ke tempatku hari sabtu. Aku dan Luhan mencoba menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Chanyeol mengerang menyesal mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia lupa bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan Sehun dan Luhan, dan ia mematikan ponselnya karena tidak ingin siapa pun mengganggu kencannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau lupa," ucap Sehun saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. "Kupikir ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi kepadamu, tapi ternyata kau lupa."

"Maaf," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku pergi ke suatu tempat dan lupa membatalkan janji kita."

"Suatu tempat?" Sehun tidak menutupi perasaan herannya. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan menyipitkan mata. "Kau tidak pernah menggunakan istilah 'suatu tempat' denganku. Biasanya itu adalah 'kampus' atau 'rumah' atau 'club', tapi tidak pernah 'suatu tempat'. Apa yang kau sembunyaikan _man_?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. "Tidak ada."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring. "_Alright_. Apakah kau juga pergi ke 'suatu tempat' pada hari minggu?"

"Tidak, aku pulang ke rumah. Ibuku memintaku untuk pulang."

Sehun menjentikkan tangannya dan kembali duduk menghadap depan sambil bergumam, "Jadi, 'suatu tempat' ini jauh lebih penting dari rumahmu. Aku penasaran di manakah 'suatu tempat' ini."

"Sehun," geram Chanyeol memperingatkan. Ia tidak ingin Sehun berusaha untuk mencari tahu.

Sehun hanya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya menunjuk pintu masuk, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk diam karena dosen mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Chanyeol hanya menghela napas.

Mereka memfokuskan pikiran pada pelajaran dan Chanyeol hanya berharap bahwa Sehun lupa tentang hal itu setelah kelas selesai. Namun sial karena sepertinya daya ingat Sehun jauh lebih kuat dari harapannya.

Sehun terus bertanya di sela pelajaran mereka, selama istirahat, dan selama pelajaran kedua berlangsung. Chanyeol bahkan berusaha menulikan telinganya selama makan siang Karena temannya tidak berhenti bertanya.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengiringi langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar dari kantin.

"Tidak, berhentilah bertanya," jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk dan masih mengikuti Chanyeol yang kemudian berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh, membuat Sehun berhenti mendadak.

"Sehun."

"Apa? Aku sudah berhenti bertanya, bukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan polos.

Sehun adalah sahabat terbaiknya, namun Chanyeol tahu baha kadang kala pria itu bisa menjadi sedikit menyebalkan.

"Kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin berada di sini sambil menunggui Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun memiliki pikirannya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun akan menempel padanya untuk sisa hari ini hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol menyerah dan memberitahu ke mana ia pergi pada hari sabtu.

"Ya, aku akan langsung pulang," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Bagus. Aku butuh tumpangan."

Cengiran pada wajah Sehun membuat Chanyeol ingin menceburkannya ke kolam terdekat. Kenyataannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangkat bahu pasrah dan kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan keluar dari gedung.

Saat mereka berjalan ke arah area parkir, telinga Chanyeol menangkap suara tawa seorang pria namun tidak memedulikannya dan malah mempercepat langkah kakinya. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang menoleh dan melihata Baekhyun sedang berjalan santai dengan seorang pria.

"Wow," gumam Sehun. "Kurasa dunia akan kiamat. Ice Queen berjalan dengan seorang pria."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuat Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya menabrak punggung Chanyeol dan hampir terjatuh.

"Auch!" seru Sehun sambil mengerang hidungnya karena menabrak tubuh Chanyeol, "Kenapa berhenti?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka. Ia mencari sosok Baekhyun yang tadi terlihat oleh Sehun dan ternyata benar adanya, bahwa seorang pria sedang berjalan bersama dengan Baekhyun .

Siapa pria itu?

Chanyeol tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

Dadanya terasa panas melihat kedekatan tubuh diantara keduanya dan bagaimana pria itu menunduk memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja. Baekhyun sendiri terlihat santai di samping pria itu dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa wanita itu tersenyum begitu mudahnya kepada pria lain sedangkan ia harus bersusah bersikap payah meruntuhkan sikap dingin dosennya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan jerih payahnya dituai oleh pria lain.

Chanyeol mulai melangkah untuk menghampiri dua orang tersebut namun Sehun menarik lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

Sial, Chanyeol lupa tentang Sehun. Ia memandang ke arah Sehun kemudian kembali melihat Baekhyun dan si pria tinggi yang berjalan menuju sebuah kendaraan SUV yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

Persetan dengan Sehun! Ia tidak akan perduli jika sahabatnya tahu sekarang. Dengan tergesa-gersa Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci motornya dan mendorongnya ke dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Ini, kau pulanglah lebih dulu, aku masih ada urusan," ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Sehun tidak menerima jawabannya Karena Chanyeol langsung melesat berlari ke arah Baekhyun sambil memanggil dosennya itu. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tatapan heran Sehun yang mengiringinya. Ia hanya bersyukur bahwa sepertinya sahabatnya cukup bijak untuk tidak mengejarnya.

"Professor!" seru Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang berlari kencang, begitu juga dengan pria yang berada di samping Baekhyun. Keduanya baru saja mencapai kendaraan SUV berwarna putih dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Mister Park," ucap Baekhyun ragu saat Chanyeol sudah mencapai keduanya.

Chanyeol melirik pria yang masih berdiri dekat di samping Bekhyun. Ia sedikit kesal karena harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena ternyata pria ini jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ada apa, Mister Park?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengembalikkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Maaf, professor, tapi aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan tentang bab yang kau bawakan minggu lalu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak percaya. "Kau bisa datang nanti sore ke ruanganku, Mister Park, aku tidak memiliki waktu sekarang."

"Tapi-"

"Nanti sore, Mister Park," potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia mencoba untuk mencegah dirinya menarik tangan wanita itu dan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Bagaimanapun, mereka memiliki penonton saat ini.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya bergabung untuk makan siang dengan kita, Baek," ucap si pria secara tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya memandan sosok di sampingnya. "Oh?"

Pria itu langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Kami akan makan siang dan kau bisa bergabung …. Mister Park, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya dan tersenyum ramah kepada pria itu meskipun ia tidak menyukai sosok tersebut. "Park Chanyeol, salah satu murid Professor Byun," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kris Wu, partner Baekhyun," balasnya dengan ramah.

Chanyeol mengeraskan genggaman tangannya saat mendengar pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai partner Baekhyun. Partner apa? Sial! Pria itu bahkan menyebutkan nama kecil Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Sir. Tapi aku khawatir bahwa aku memiliki beberapa hal pribadi yang harus ku diskusikan dengan Miss Byun," ucap Chanyeol memberikan penekanan pada ucapannya.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Chanyeol kemudian Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu tersenyum dan melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

"Tentu, kalau begitu lain kali saja, Baek," ujarnya.

Baekhyun ingin membantah, namun ia dapat menangkap tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang diberikan kepadanya. Jadi, ia hanya megangguk dan tesenyum kepada Kris.

"Baiklah, Kris, lain kali," ucapnya.

Kris menutup pintu penumpang yang masih terbuka dan berjalan memutari kendaraan tersebut. Pria itu lalu masuk ke dalam balik kemudi dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menjalankan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan area parker.

"Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mencela setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sana. "Kau memanggil nama kecilnya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan memutar tubuh berjalan menuju sedannya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu, Mister Park!"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mendorong punggung wanita itu bersandar pada sedannya dan memenjara wanita itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Brengsek!" geramnya sambil memukul atap mobil Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melompat karena terkejut.

Mata Chanyeol diliputi oleh emosi membara karena merasa kesal. Wanita itu dengan mudahnya memanggil pria lain dengan nama kecilnya namun menolak untuk menyebut nama Chanyeol meski mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Kau adalah mahasiswaku," ucap Baekhyun lirih. Wanita itu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih. "Bagaimana mungkin aku memanggil nama depanmu?"

"Di mata orang lain, ya. Tapi tidak di antara kita. Aku bukan muridmu saat kita hanya berdua, Bee," bantah Chanyeol .

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia ingin membantah ucapan Chanyeol namun tahu bahwa itu memang benar. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya saat mereka hanya berdua saja tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai hubungan antara guru dengan murid.

"Kris adalah partner penelitianku," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, dengan memberi tahu hal ini kepada Chanyeol akan dapat membuat emosi Chanyeol sedikit mereda.

"Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "sekarang, boleh kau lepaskan aku?"

Chanyeol menyengir dan mengambil kunci mobil Baekhyun dari tangannya. "Aku yang akan menyetir," jawabnya sambil mundur selangkah.

Baekhyun tidak berusaha untuk protes dan naik ke dalam sedannya. Pria itu kemudian membawanya keluar dari area universitas dan pulang menuju apartemen mereka.

.

.

_to be continued_

.

.

.

aww aww cembulu buta...

see you next chap...

would you mind to review...


	11. Chapter 10

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 10

BABY STEP, BABY...

.

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa ia akan bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap seorang pria. Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak mengeluh lagi ketika Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Pria itu bahkan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya seolah-olah ia tinggal di sini dan Baekhyun membiarkannya

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengerti, tapi apa yang dirasakannya terhadap invasi Chanyeol di kehidupannya sudah merupakan hal besar, bukan? Perasaan ini jelas meneriakkan sesuatu. Tidak ada lagi perasaan dingin terhadap pria itu, yang ada hanyalah perasaan resah saat Chanyeol ada di sampingnya.

Seperti halnya saat ini, pria itu berada di kamarnya berbaring setengah telanjang tanpa benar-benar melakukan sesuatu, sedangkan Baekhyun ada di balik dinding kamar mandi dan menenggelamkan diri di bathup, memikirkan Chanyeol.

Sejak kapan situasinya menjadi seperti ini?

Tadi, saat Chanyeol marah dan bertanya tentang Kris, Baekhyun menjawabnya. Ia menjelaskan pada Chanyeol siapa Kris sebenarnya. Bukankah itu artinya Baekhyun mengalah pada tuntutan Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga membiarkan Chanyeol mengemudikan kendaraannya. Membuatnya entah mengapa merasa bahwa ia secara tidak sadar mengandalkan pria itu, sejak kapan Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu? sepanjang ingatannya, sudah sangat lama sekali sejak Baekhyun mengandalkan seseorang.

Belum lagi saat mereka sampai di apartemen. Pertama, ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan invasi Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya beristirahat sementara pria itu membuatkan makanan untuknya karena Baekhyun belum makan. Ia telah mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk mengurusnya.

Lalu sekarang, setelah makan siang mereka yang terasa nyaman hingga Baekhyun tidak menyadari waktu yang telah berlalu, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mandi sementara Chanyeol bersantai di ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mengerang dan membenamkan tubuhnya semakin dalam di _bathup_ hingga kepalanya pun ikut terbenam. Ia tidak benar-benar perduli bahwa air mandinya telah masuk ke dalam shower cap yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun dapat sekalian mengeramasi rambutnya setelah ini.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan membuang semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ia harus berhenti bepikir karena semuanya sangat tidak masuk akal dan menghabiskan terlalu banyak energi. Sepertinya semua yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol selalu menghabiskan banyak energinya.

Ia merendam kepalanya selama beberapa waktu hingga ia mulai merasa kekurangan oksigen. Dengan kakinya, Baekhyun mendorong tubhhnya hingga muncul ke permukaan dan menghirup napas kembali.

"Kupikir kau tertidur di dalam sana," komentar Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di samping bathup.

Baekhyun memekik terkejut dan kembali membenamkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher, sementara Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Tidak usah malu, aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya, bukan?" celetuk Chanyeol sambil membungkuk di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya ia topangkan ke atas lututnya yang menekuk rendah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintunya," jawab Chanyeol santai.

Benarkah? ketidaksengajaan? atau memang ia secara tidak sadar sengaja tidak menguncinya?

Baekhyun mengerang dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air. kali ini ia tidak berlama-lama dan kembali keluar dari air dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara heran namun Baekhyun menangkap senyum terhibur pria itu.

"Kenapa kau masuk?"

"Kau berendam terlalu lama dan aku menjadi khawatir."

"Aku akan keramas dan keluar sebentar lagi, lalu setelah itu kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil melepaskan shower cap nya yang basah.

Wanita itu mengulurkan benda tersebut ke arah Chanyeol, dengan sengaja menyuruh pria itu untuk meletakkan shower cap-nya ke atas meja wastafel. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol menurut dan meletakkan benda itu di samping wastafel. Entah kenapa meskipun Baekhyun sedikit malu dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sini, tapi ia dapat merasakan suasana nyaman meliputinya. Perasaan baru yang menyenangkan.

Masih melihat Chanyeol, senyum Baekhyun menghilang saat Chanyeol mulai menanggalkan celananya.

"Apa-apaan?!" seru Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajah.

Baekhyun dapat membayangkan wajah jenaka Chanyeol saat pria itu berkata, "Aku memutuskan untuk bergabung saja denganmu."

"Aku tidak akan lama lagi!" ucap Baekhyun cepat. "Kau bisa menunggu sebentar, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara kain yang mendarat ke dalam keranjang baju kotor yang berada di bawah wastafel.

"Tidak bisa, Bee. Aku memustuskan tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi," jawab Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terdengar sebagai jawaban dengan konteks berbeda.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat disusul dengan sentuhan tangan pria itu di punggungnya.

"Mister Hart!" seru Baekhyun lagi saat Chanyeol dengan lembut mendorongnya agar memberikan tempat untuknya di _bathup_ sempit itu.

Sebagian air meluap keluar saat tubuh besar Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam _bathup_ tepat di belakang Baekhyun dan duduk dengan kedua kaki terbuka mengapit paha luar wanita itu. Baekhyun terkesiap saat Chanyeol tidak ragu-ragu saat menarik punggungnya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Mister Hart!" pekik Baekhyun sekali lagi saat dirasakannya kedua lengan Chanyeol melingkari perutnya, membawanya semakin merapat pada tubuh pria itu. Baekhyun menggeliat berusaha untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, Bee," geram Chanyeol tepat di telinganya. "Berhenti bergerak atau kau akan mendapatkan ganjarannya."

Nada gelap penuh hasrat yang terdengar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun diam seketika. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan keras menekan punggung bawahnya, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Good," gumam Chanyeol. "Kusarankan kau tidak bergerak dan berhenti mengucapkan nama belakangku jika kau tidak ingin aku memulai sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak melawan lagi saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan membuatnya bersandar pada bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Santailah," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku belum akan menciummu di sini meskipun kau sudah berhutang dua ciuman kepadaku. Aku akan menciumu saat aku yakin bisa mengendalikan diriku."

Mendengar hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, yang ada malah tubuhnya yang semakin kaku duduk di antara paha Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Dari posisinya sekarang, Chanyeol dapat melihat telinga wanita itu yang memerah karena malu. Chanyeol yakin tidak ada pria yang berada sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun, menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pria pertama untuknya dan Chanyeol bertekad untuk menjadikan dirinya yang terakhir bagi Baekhyun. Terdengar terlalu ekstrem tapi itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol meraih shampo cair beraroma mawar dan menuangnya ke telapak tangan. Ia lalu mulai mengeramasi rambut Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah memotong rambutmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut panjang Baekhyun, merasakan setiap helai kelembutan tersebut membelai ruas jarinya.

"Hm," gumam Baekhyun.

Tersenyum, Chanyeol mulai membilas rambut dengan menggunakan air shower kemudian mengeramasi rambutnya sendiri. Ia yakin tubuhnya akan tercium seperti aroma seorang wanita setelah ini karena menggunakan peralatan mandi Baekhyun.

Tangan kokoh Chanyeol mulai mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan meremasnya lembut. Ia memijat leher dan pundak Baekhyun yang terasa kaku, perlahan-lahan melemaskan otot-otot Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu sedikit lebih rileks.

Melakukan hal tersebut selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol kemudian menyabuni tubuh mereka, merasakan degub jantung Baekhyun saat menerima elusan tangannya di sekujur tubuh wanita itu.

Sentuhan Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih sensual seiring dengan setiap elusan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu. Dan dengan segenap kendali dirinya yang terakhir, Chanyeol menyudahi acara mandi mereka dan berdiri.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Chanyeol membuka penutup bathup, membiarkan air mengalir keluar melalui pipa di bawah mereka lalu mengamit lengan Baekhyun, membantunya untuk berdiri di bawah guyuran air shower yanh sudah dinyalakan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik memandang Chanyeol. Ia tahu mereka sudah saling melihat tubuh satu sama lain di atas ranjang, namun berdiri di bawah terangnya lampu kamar mandi jelas terasa berbeda. Maka, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Chanyeol membilas tubuh mereka berdua tanpa berusaha untuk melirik pria itu.

Mengerti perasaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum. Ia tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menerkam wanita itu jika ia menggodanya sekarang. Kendali dirinya hanya tertahan oleh seutai benang tipis yang terancam putus kapan pun juga, dan Chanyeol belum ingin merusak Baekhyun sekarang.

Setelah selesai membilas tubuh mereka berdua, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari bathup dan meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Baekhyun. Wanita itu masih menundukan kepalanya dan menolak untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Sudah," ucap Chanyeol. "Kau sudah kering sekarang."

Tidak merespons, Baekhyun langsung melesat cepat keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun dan Chanyeol tertawa dibuatnya.

Saat Chanyeol menyusul keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun sudah mengenakan kaus longgar dan celana pendek. Wanita itu sedang duduk di depan meja rias dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dengan hanya menyampirkan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan meraih alar pengering rambut dari tangan wanita itu.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat mata mereka berdua bertemu di cermin. Chanyeol melihat ada semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah Baekhyun dan kelopak mata wanita itu mengedip malu-malu.

Hanya ada suara alat pengering rambut yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Sambil mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun, Chanyeol sesekali akan memijat kulit kepala wanita itu, memberikan tekanan yang tepat dan membuat Baekhyun rileks sekali lagi.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja Chanyeol menangkap ekspresi mengantuk Baekhyun dan matanya yang mulai menutup. "Kau mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, sedikit."

Chanyeol mematikan alat pengering rambut dan meletakkanya di atas meja rias. Pria itu langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kasur. Ia menyibak selimut dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring di sana, tanpa malu-malu melepaskan lilitan handuknya dan ikut berbaring di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memprotes dan menghela napas dalam. "Rambutmu masih basah," ucapnya lirih.

"Nanti akan kering sendiri," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Jika Baekhyun berpikir ia akan dibiarkan tidur begitu saja maka ia salah. Chanyeol tidak suka Baekhyun berbaring jauh darinya dan menarik tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah," perintah Chanyeol

Dengan senyum puas menghiasi bibirnya, Baekhyun membiarkan lelap membawanya ke dalam kegelapan sunyi dan tentram.

...

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Mengerjapkan matanya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya masih tidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan sepertinya pria itu sama sekali tidak melepaskannya semalam, mengakibatkan Baekhyun merasakan riak riak kecil di dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menyisir rambut Chanyeol yang jatuh menutupi kening dan matanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa rambut seorang pria dapat terasa demikian lembut diantara jemarinya, membuatnya ingin menyisir kan kesepuluh jari tangannya ke dalam rambut Chanyeol.

Menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah kepalanya sendiri, Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Hidung mancung dan tinggi, sepasang mata yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang dan alis lebat, serta rahang tegas pria itu, memahat wajah Chanyeol menjadi sempurna.

Baekhyun yakin saat itu juga bahwa ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya berbaring seperti ini, memandang wajah Chanyeol, dan tidak akan pernah merasa bosan dibuatnya.

Menggelengkan kepala, Baekhyun membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pikiran yang hanya membuat kepalanya sakit karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ia hampir pasrah dan ingin membiarkan waktu saja yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Memutar tubuhnya, Baekhyun meraih jam yang terletak di atas meja dan melihat bahwa masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai harinya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa lapar. Ia tidak lupa bahwa mereka melewatkan makan malan dan tahu bahwa Chanyeol pun akan merasa lapar saat bangun nanti.

Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya dan mencoba untuk keluar dari pelukan Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba untuk mengangkat lengan Chanyeol agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh memandang wajah Chanyeol yang masih menutup mata.

"Aku lapar," ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan memandang ke dalam sepasang mata indah Baekhyun. "Hm, Aku juga," gumamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeliat keluar dari lengan Chanyeol. "Aku akan memasak sesuatu."

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol masih menahan tubuh Baekhyun di posisi yang sama.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau bilang, kau lapar."

"Bukan lapar akan hal itu sayang," jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung. "Lalu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut terjawab saat Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya dan menjulang di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang sekarang terbuka lebar karena gerakan mendadak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk."Aku lapar karena ini," ucapnya sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

Pria itu memagut bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya, menikmati rasa Baekhyun yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dengan setiap pagutan dan godaan bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun semakin berani dalam meresponnya. Tidak lama kemudian, bibir mereka sudah saling berpacu.

Saat Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dan memisahkan bibir mereka untuk mengambil napas, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara keluhan kecil, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kurang?" goda Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun merona malu.

"Tidak usah khawatir," ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. "Kau masih memiliki utang satu ciuman lagi, bukan?"

Chanyeol kembali melumat mulut Baekhyun dan wanita itu melupakan sarapannya.

...

..

.

Chanyeol kelaparan.

Dan kali ini bukan lapar akan Baekhyun, tapi ia benar-benar kelaparan. Dengan lahap ia menikmati sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau pintar memasak," Puji Chanyeol. "Aku bisa ketagihan makan masakanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Bukankah justru aneh jika aku tidak bisa memasak di umur seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau masih muda, bukan?"

"Cukup muda namun tetap lebih tua darimu."

"Hm, aku tidak keberatan dengan itu jika kau tidak keberatan dengan usiaku."

"Aku belum memutuskannya," jawab Baekhyun asal.

Chanyeol meletakkan alat makannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Ah, seseorang mulai berubah pikiran sepertinya. Kau sudah tidak menolakku sejak kemarin."

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia memang tidak menolak Chanyeol namun ia juga masih belum memusutuskan apapun.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Hart," ucap Baekhyun.

"Aha!" seru Chanyeol. "Kemajuan! kau setidaknya sudah membuang kata 'mister' di depan nama belakangku."

"Tidak berarti apa-apa," Balas Baekhyun sambil meneruskan makannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Berarti segalanya, Ma'am. Kau akan memanggil nama depanku dalam kurun waktu satu minggu. Akan kupastikan."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin. Setidaknya tidak ada bantahan dari bibir Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku akan bersabar, Bee," Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Pria itu memberikan senyuman tulus tanpa kilat jenakanya yang khas dan memandang mata Baekhyun lurus-lurus. "Aku seriua memikirkan ucapanku tempo hari, jadi kuharap kau pun akan memikirkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Baekhyun berusaha menelan makanannya yang seakan tersangkut di ternggorokannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin tentang perasaanmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Perlukah alasan?"

"Perlu," jawabnya.

"Tidak Bee. Terkadang kata hati tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh logika. Berhentilah berpikir terlalu keras dan mulai dengarkan apa kata hatimu."

"Bukankah itu irasional?"

"Mungkin, tapi itulah hati, mereka tidak selalu dapat dimengerti oleh pikiran."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak menginginkannya."

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Obsesi. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kumengerti. Apa dan kenapa seseorang harus memiliki obsesi yang besat sehingga tidak dapat lagi melihat hal lain dengan pikiran jernih."

Chanyeol menyeritkan keningnya. Ia memangdang Baekhyun dan melihat bahwa mata wanita itu menerawang jauh, jauh darinya dan jauh dari mereka. Tidak ada Chanyeol di dalam mata itu, dan tidak ada Baekhyun yang ia kenal dalam mata itu.

"Aku bukan siapapun yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas tangan Baekhyun yang diam di atas meja.

"Kau tidak tahu itu," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng. Ia kemudian menaikkan pandangannya pada mata Chanyeol denan tatapan penuh kerapuhan. "Dulu sekali, mereka tidak seperti itu. Sekarang, mereka berubah, perasaan mereka berubah. Kau lihat? Itulah perasaan, selalu berubah-ubah, berbeda dengan pikiran dan logika."

"Ya, perasaan tentu saja berubah," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa perasaan bisa berubah, bahwa hal itu yang ia percayai. Namun, mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkannya entah mengapa seperti membakar kulitnya sendiri.

Tersenyum penuh pengertian, Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan memutari meja makan. Ia berdiri di samping tubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya berdiri. Dengan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun, menahan wanita itu agar tetap menghadapnya.

"Perasaan tentu bisa berubah, Bee, begitu juga perasaanku. Satu hal yang aku yakini adalah hati merupakan bagian dari diri kita yang dapat diajari. Jika kau mengajarinya untuk membenci, ia akan membenci. Jika kau mengajarinya untuk mencintai, ia akan mencintai," tutur Chanyeol.

Pria itu kembali melanjutkan, "Aku belum bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, _but I'm falling in love with you and I'm getting to where love is_. Tidak seperti pikiranmu, cinta bukan sesuatu yang datang dan tinggal begitu saja. Tapi cinta adalah sesuatu yang harus di perjuangkan. Ketika ia datang, ia harus dijaga agar tidak pergi begitu saja.

"Jadi, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa ketika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, itu adalah aku yang ingin memperjuangkan cinta yang mulai hadir di hatiku. Itu adalah aku yang meneriakkan komitmenku, _my willingness to keep faling in love with you even after I've loved you._"

Baekhyun hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan keseriusan serta ketulusan yang mengiringnya. Tidak memiliki keberanian apa pun untuk membantah ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia hanya berharap bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah harapan yang muncul di hatinya karena ia akan hancur jika sampai itu tidak terjadi.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali duduk ke kursinya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka melanjutkan menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Baekhyun kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus sementara Chanyeol membersihkan piring-piring bekas sarapan. Sesudahnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam kamar.

"Apa kita bisa berangkat bersama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun tegas.

Chanyeol tahu itu. Ia hanya mencoba keberuntungannya meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa hal itu terlalu riskan. Sudah cukup ia mengambil resiko ketika mengkonfrontasi dosennya ini kemarin siang saat mereka masih berada di area kampus. Chanyeol tidak akan mengambil resiko lain dalam waktu sedekat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke apartemenku," ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. "Sampai jumpa, Profesor."

Mengedipkan matanya, Chanyeol beranjak dari sana dan keluar. Ia tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun saat dirinya dengan sangat alami mengecup bibir wanita itu. Chanyeol menyukainya, dan ia yakin Baekhyun pun menyukainya.

Membuka pintu apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria muda yang seumuran dengannya sedang memandang dirinya dengan heran.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan pria itu. Ia dapat melihat kernyitan halus dan pandangan mencela yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi tersebut hilang dari wajah si pria, digantikan dengan tatapan tak terbaca dan senyum sopan.

Secara refleks, Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecil menanggapi pria itu dan berjalan melaluinya.

Sementara itu, pria yang sama masih berdiri di posisinya dan memandang punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Chanyeol dan menunduk memandang secarik kertas dalam genggamannya.

Memastikan sekali lagi, pria itu yakin bahwa nomor yang tertera pada pintu itu adalah nomor yang tertulis di atas kertas. Aneh, pikirnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun?

Ia akan mencari tahu nanti. Untuk sekarang, yang harus dilakukannya adalah menemui Baekhyun. Maka, pria itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

...

note ~~

Siapakah itu???

adakah yg bisa menebak wkwkwk

longtime no see, adakah yg masi nungguin wkwkwk

maaf keterlambatan yg sangat, mohon maaf lahir batin ya

untuk menebus kelamaan update nya, minggu ini akan d usahakan 2x update.

would you mind to review ~~


	12. Chapter 11

Story By : Anave Tjandra

Chapter 11

WELLDONE!

...

..

.

Rate : T

...

..

.

Baekhyun mendekati pintu saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia tahu bahwa itu bukan Chanyeol dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke lubang di pintu untuk mengintip siapa yang berada di luar sana.

Pandangannya menangkap sepasang mata yang menatap lurus ke arah pintu dan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu melihat mata yang sama ketika bercermin setiap pagi dan Baekhyun hanya tahu satu orang lainnya yang memiliki mata tersebut.

"Tae," ucap Baekhyun saat ia membuka pintu.

Taekhyun, pria yang berdiri di hadapannya memberikan senyuman kecil kepadanya, "Hai, Kak."

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Koper kecil yang berada di samping Taehyung tidak luput dari pandangannya.

Hubungannya antara Baekhyun dan Taehyung tidak seperti hubungan antara saudara pada umumnya, namun bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan yang mereka miliki jauh lebih baik dibandingkan hubungan dengan orangtua mereka.

Jadi, jika Taehyung sedang berada dalam masalah, Baekhyun tidak akan terkejut jika pria itu datang kepadanya alih-alih pulang ke rumah.

"Aku tidak boleh mengunjungi kakakku sendiri?"

"Hubungan kita tidak seperti itu, Tae," ujar Baekhyun masam.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke dalam. Pria itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan mulai membuka kancing jasnya serta mengendurkan dasi yang melilit lehernya.

Sadar bahwa Taehyung telihat cukup lelah, Baekhyun pergi menuju dapur dan menuangkan segelas air dingin.

"Thanks," gumam Taehyung sambil menerima air tersebut.

"Kau terlihat lelah." Baekhyun berkata halus.

Taehyung meletakkan gelas yang sudah dikosongkannya ke atas meja dengan satu hentakan yang sedikit keras. "Aku merasa lelah," ucapnya.

Taehyung lalu menendang lepas sepatunya dan berbaring di atas sofa dengan sebelah lengan menutupi matanya. Pria itu tidak terlihat berencana untuk berbasa-basi dengan Baekhyun dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, embusan napas teratur terdengar dari bibir Taehyung, menandakan bahwa pria itu sudah terlelap.

Baekhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Taehyung dan berangkat kerja.

...

..

.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, sepasang sepatu kets yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri menghadang di pintunya yang terbuka. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau memiliki hubungan dengan Ice Queen?" tembak Sehun tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. Ia lupa bahwa kemungkinan Sehun melihatnya bersama dengan Baekhyun kemarin. Sial, kenapa sahabatnya ini tidak langsung pulang saja kemarin?

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol memaksa tubuhnya keluar dari mobil dan sedikit mendorong Sehun hingga pria itu memberikan jalan.

"Kau tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar, Chanyeol," ucap Sehun lagi.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak merespons perkataan Sehun dan memilih untuk melangkah pergi. Sehun mengikuti langkahnya lekat.

"Jadi, sekarang kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Apakah aku harus bertanya langsung pada Miss Byun?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Ah! Jadi, memang ada sesuatu di anatara kalian?"

Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah mendekat sehingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. "Bisakah kita membicarakan ini nanti?"

"Kau akan menceritakan semuanya?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oke," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya malas. Sehun bisa jadi sangat keras kepala saat pria itu menginginkannya, namun di sisi lain, pria itu simple minded, sangat mudah untuk dibuat senang. Tapi insiting Chanyeol kali ini berkata bahwa Sehun tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini berlalu begitu saja.

Terbukti saat tiga jam kemudian, mereka sedang duduk di kantin dan Sehun mengulang pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya.

"Mau menceritakannya sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Di sini terlalu ramai, Sehun," bisik Chanyeol.

Kantin hari itu dipenuhi oleh banyak mahasiswa, lebih bayak dari biasanya dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa. Ia bisa mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan yang diucapkan namun tidak benar-benar dapat mendengar dengan jelas karena begitu banyak bisikan yang keluar.

"Biasanya tidak seramai ini," komentar Sehun.

"Itu semua karena partner penelitian Profesor Byun,"

Tiba-tiba Amelia datang menyeruak di antara meja-meja dan meletakkan nampan makanannya di samping millik Chanyeol.

"Kris Wu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ia ada disini? Memangnya, ada apa dengannya? Ia tidak lebih tampan dari pada aku."

"Ugh," Amelia memasang tampang jijik sementara Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan bercanda, aku bahkan tidak sudi jika dibayar untuk memandangi wajahmu."

Ucapan Amelia berhasil membuat wajah Chanyeol merengut.

"_Anyway_, menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi." Amelia berkata dan mendongongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun untuk berbisik. "Gosipnya adalah, Mister Kris sepertinya menyukai Miss Byun."

"Benarkah?"

Wanita itu mengangguk yakin. "Pria itu mengikuti Miss Byun seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. Jika ia tidak menyukainya sekarang aku yakin cepat atau lambat sesuatu akan terjadi di antara mereka, mau bertaruh?"

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin? Bukankah Miss Byun sangat kaku dan tidak menarik?"

"Well, karena pada dasarnya pria dan wanita diciptakan seperti magnet dan akan saling tarik menarik. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu banyak bersama-sama dalam penelitian apa pun yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan tidak peduli sekaku apa pun Miss Byun sebenarnya cantik, ia hanya kurang bisa dijangkau."

Sehun melirik pada Chanyeol selama Amelia dengan menggebu-gebu menjelaskan asalannya. Ia menggigit pipi dalamnya seiring dengan perubahan raut wajah pria tersebut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Bisa saja Miss Byun sudah memiliki seseorang dalam hidupnya," komentar Sehun. Matanya masih menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan pria itu mendelik kepadanya, membuat Sehun menahan tawa.

"Kemungkinannya memang ada," gumam Amelia. "Kau membuatku penasaran sekarang."

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" Pertanyaan itu datang dari Kai dan Chen yang sudah berada di belakang Chanyeol dan Amelia.

Amelia membalilkan tubuh, sementara Chanyeol memasang ekspresi mencela ke arah Sehun, membuat pria itu meringis dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Ah, tentang Miss Byun, dia--"

Ucapan Amelia terhenti saat Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan sedikit lebih keras dan mendorong kursinya mundur lalu berdiri. Kai dan Chen otomatis memundurkan tubuh mereka, memberikan ruang gerak bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Amelia.

"Pulang," jawab Chanyeol tanpa memandang wanita itu. "Ayo, Sehun!"

kepada Kai dan Chen, Chanyeol hanya menepuk pundak keduanya lalu berlalu dari sana. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan apakah Sehun mengikutinya karena ia dapat merasakan pria itu berada di belakangnya.

"Kita akan pulang?" tanya Sehun saat mereka seudah keluar dari gedung.

"Kau yang akan pulang," geram Chanyeol. Ia masih sedikit kesal karena provokasi yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Dan kau?"

"Aku memiliki urusan dengan Miss Byun," jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum miring. "Jadi kau mengakuinya sekarang?"

"Sialan, Sehun! Aku tidak pernah menyangkalnya sedari awal."

"Tapi kau juga tidak mengakuinya," balas Sehun.

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya kasar. "Apa aku harus mengumumkannya dari puncak dunia tertinggi?"

"Err, tidak," jawab Sehun. "Kau bisa mendapatkan masalah jika melakukannya."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan aku, tapi Baekhyun yang akan mendapatkan masalah."

Sehun bersiul "Baekhyun, huh?"

"Aku akan keruangannya sebentar. Kau pulang saja ata tunggu aku, terserah."

Chanyeol tidak menunggu jawaban pria itu ataupun mengomentarinya sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Ia langsung naik ke lantai dua menuju ruangan Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, Chanyeol mendorong pintu tersebut dan masuk serta langsung menguncinya.

Baekhyun yang sedang menulis sesuatu di atas meja mendongak saat mendengar Chanyeol yang memasuki ruangannya. Bibirnya hampir tertarik melengkung melihat pria itu berdiri di sana, namun ditahannya.

Chanyeol memutari meja Baekhyun dan menarik kursinya hingga ia bisa menundukkan tubuh ke arah wanita itu dengan bertopang pinggiran meja dan sandaran kursi, memenjara tubuh Baekhyun di posisinya.

"_Quick question_," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengukir senyum menawannya. "_What do you prefer, to kiss me or to be kiss by me?"_

Mata Baekhyun menggelap menatap bibir Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Bukankah sama saja?"

"Jika sama, bukankah kau akan dengan mudah menjawabku?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabmu."

"Takut?"

Baekhyun menaikkan tatapannya ke mata indah Chanyeol dan berkata,"Ya."

Jawaban itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening bingung. Semua kejenakaan Chanyeol menguap begitu menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak sedang berbohong padanya. Wanita itu terlihat kebingungan meskipun ia sudah jujur kepada Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Semua yang berhubungan dengamu membuatkau takut," ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena kau membangkitkan segala perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus kening Baekhyun yang mengerut khawatir. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata menerawang yang penuh dengan ketidakpastian. Dan Chanyeol mengerti bahwa Baekhyun takut karena perasaan asing yang mulai hadir di hatinya.

Ini membuat senang sekaligus resah. Apakah artinya Baekhyun akan semakin jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, atau apakah wanita ini malah akan semakin menjauh karena takut kepada perasaan asing itu?

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti jika menyangkut diriku," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan senyum ragu-ragu.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku," ucap Chanyeol sedikit memaksa Baekhyun untuk melihat ke arahnya lagi. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah lari dariku, tidak peduli setakut apa pun dirimu."

Chanyeol menunggu hingga Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di kening wanita itu. Bibirnya mengecup kerutan yang belum hilang dari sana dan bergeser ke pelipisnya.

Tangan Chanyeol kemudian bergeser meraih kacamata Baekhyun yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan melepaskan benda tersebut. Ia sedikit menarik wajahnya menjauh dan menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun.

"Kau belum menjawabku," bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. "_Kiss or to be Kissed_."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka dan wanita itu membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Alhasil, Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan menerkam bibir sensual Baekhyun itu.

"_Just kiss me already_," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hampir tidak mendengar jawaban wanita itu karena suaranya yang terlampau kecil namun ia mendengarnya. Tanpa menunda barang sedetikpun, bibirnya langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun dan memagutnya dalam suatu ciuman panjang.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menarik punggungnya hingga ia menempel erat pada dada pria itu dan saling menikmati satu sama lain. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi terasa panas di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol dan tenggorokannya terasa kering meskipun ciuman mereka basah.

Chanyeol mengerang saat lutut Baekhyun tidak sengaja menyentuh area sensitifnya yang minta dibebaskan dari kungkungan celananya. Terengah-engah, Chanyeol mulai meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk menuntun tangan ramping itu untuk menyentuh dirinya yang berdenyut.

Mendadak, sebuah ketukan halus terdengar dari arah pintu membuat tubuh keduanya seketika membeku. Chanyeol memisahkan tubuh mereka saat kenop pintu tersebut bergerak tanda seseorang mencoba untuk membukanya. Namun untungnya, Chanyeol sempat mengunci pintu tersebut sehingga siapapun yang berada di balik sana tidak dapat masuk.

Tidak ada yang bersuara dan bergerak selama beberapa saat hingga Chanyeol cukup yakin bahwa "tamu" mereka sudah pergi karena berasumsi bahwa ruangan ini kosong. Ia kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menyadari bahwa ia sempat mengalami ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun merasakan lututnya melemas. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengunci pintu, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya. Ralat, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya. Pertama-tama, ia jelas akan kehilangan pekerjaan dan juga lisensinya sebagai dosen. Kedua, beasiswa Chanyeol juga bisa dengan mudah dicabut.

Mengelus pelipisnya, Baekhyun mencoba untuk meredakan pusing yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah risiko kehilangan pekerjaan dan lisensinya adalah harga yang pantas untuk semua ini. Hanya itu yang dimilikinya dan Baekhyun tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain yang ia miliki selain mengajar.

Baekhyun mengenyahkan pikirannya. Ia tidak mau berlarut memikirkan Chanyeol saat ini dan ia juga masih memiliki setumpuk tugas akhir murid-muridnya yang perlu dinilai yang tidak memakan waktu singkat.

"Lebih baik kau pergi," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, membuka kuncinya dan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aku lupa sesuatu," ucap Chanyeol sambil berbalik.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun dan duduk.

"Tujuanku datang kesini," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku harus memastikan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa pun antara kau dan Kris."

"Aku dan Kris?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol lugas. "Berapa lama penelitian yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun berdecak kecil. "Tidak ada batasan waktu."

"Seberapa sering kau akan bertemu dengannya?"

"Setiap hari."

Chanyeol mengerutkan wajah tanda tidak suka. "Bahkan akhir minggu?"

"Hampir setiap hari kalau begitu," Baekhyun meralat jawaban yang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, akhir minggu adalah waktu untuk kita."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mengerutkan wajahnya saat mendengar keputusan sepihak Chanyeol. Namun bukan ekspresi ketidaksetujuan yang ditunjukkannya, melainkan ekspresi terhibur melihat keseriusan Chanyeol.

"Lalu, kau tidak boleh tertarik padanya. Matamu hanya boleh tertuju kepadaku," perintah dengan keseriusan yang sama.

Chanyeol terdengar konyol dan entah mengapa bisa membuat Baekhyun refleks tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria cerdas seperti Chanyeol dapat terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal saat cemburu.

Cemburu? itukah yang dirasakan oleh pria itu sekarang?

Senyum Baekhyun masih tersungging di bibirnya namun matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan. Ada sedikit desiran halus di hatinya saat ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol cemburu. Desiran itu terasa geli namun menyenangkan, seakan-akan kecemburuan Chanyeol malah berakibat positif alih-alih membuatnya sebal.

"Apa kau mengerti, Bee?" tanya Chanyeol menarik perhatian Baekhyun kembali padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti," jawabnya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan ada sedikit perasaan putus asa menghiasi matanya.

"Tapi aku akan melakukannya," ucap Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini ia memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Chanyeol saat ekspresi pria itu berubah menjadi lebih baik. "Aku tidak mengerti namun akau akan mendengarkan ucapanmu."

"_Okay, good enough_," gumam Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang Chanyeol terbuka. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang menapakkan sosok Kris.

Pria itu terlihat terkejut saat pintu terbuka dan berkata, "Maaf! aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah pintunya masih terkunci."

"Terkunci?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Aku tadi datang mencarimu namun pintumu terkunci jadi kupikir kau sudah pulang. Tapi, lalu aku menemukan mobilmu masih terparkir di tempat parkir, jadi aku kembali lagi ke sini," tutur Kris menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku baru saja kembali," jawab Baekhyun asal. "Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan penelitian kita."

Baekhyun mengagguk mengerti dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata,"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Miss Byun."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Kris, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Mister Wu."

Kris memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Pria itu juga melirik Baekhyun bergantian. Chanyeol tidak mengerti ekspresi wajah Kris namun kemudian pria itu berdeham dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa mengobrol," ucap Kris.

"Tentu. Aku permisi, Mister Wu."

Dengan itu Chanyeol berjalan melewati Kris yang masih tersenyum di tempatnya.

"Duduklah, Kris," ucap Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk.

"Ah, kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang," ucap Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Kris bingung. "Apa?"

"Maaf, Baek, tapi aku baru teringat bahwa aku memiliki keperluan. Aku akan kembali lagi besok untuk melakukan diskusi denganmu."

"Oh? Baiklah," Jawab Baekhyun meskipun ia tidak mengerti perubahan sikap Kris yang tiba-tiba.

Kris tersenyum kepadanya lalu pergi.

...

..

.

Sehun masih menunggunya saat Chanyeol sudah meraih mobilnya. Sahabatnya itu berdiri bersandar di kap belakang sedannya dengan wajah masam dan bosan.

"Kau terlalu lama, Chanyeol," protes Sehun karena dibiarkan menunggu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

Chanyeol hanya menyengir dan bersenandung pelan. "Kau yang memilih untuk menunggu."

Sehun berjalan ke sisi pintu penumpang saat Chanyeol membuka kunci mobilnya. Keduanya masuk ke dalam dan duduk.

"Buang cengiran menyebalkanmu itu," gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kekesalan Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya dapat melihat kesenangan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan lega karena Sehun sudah tahu bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah bisa mendengar ceritanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Baiklah," jawab Chanyeol sambil memundurkan mobilnya.

Maka, selama perjalanan menuju kediaman Sehun, Chanyeol mulai bercerita tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun. Berawal dari misi pengumpulan _assigment_ Sehun, bagaimana Chanyeol mengancam dosennya dan bagaimana Chanyeol menceritakan bahwa Baekhyun masih belum membuka hatinya namun usahanya jelas mulai membuahkan hasil.

Saat Chanyeol selesai bercerita, Sehun hanya bisa bersiul takjub. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya bisa nekat dan mengancam dosennya sendiri.

"_Well_, kau sudah gila," komentar Sehun. "Jika kau ingin merahasiakan hubungan kalian, berusahalah untuk menjaga jarak selama di lingkungan kampus."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Ini," ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu.

"Di bibirmu ada lipstick."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menerima tisu tersebut dan menyeka bibirnya. Ia dapat melihat bercak merah muda di tisu tesebut, warna lipstik yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun hari ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. "_Damn!"_

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. "Aku bertemu dengan Kris sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun."

Pemahaman masuk ke dalam diri Sehun dan pria itu kembali bersiul panjang. "_Well done, Buddy."_

...

..

.

Note ~~

.

.

wkakakak ada 2 orang yg jawab bener...Chukkae

kris ganggu aja ya pdhal chanbaek uda mw tahap 'pegang' \

menepati janji update cepat...

see you next chap ~

would you mind to review~~


End file.
